


Poisonous Affection

by Jastra



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Angst, Chara's influence on Sans, Dark, Dark Sans, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Family, Friendship, Gen, Gender-Neutral Frisk, Gender-neutral Reader, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Not Proud of Myself, Manipulation, Mending, Minor Character Death, Poisoning, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sans, Protective Sans, Yandere Sans, coughing up blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:18:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 75,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5257007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jastra/pseuds/Jastra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Protect humans and keep them safe from harm, no matter the cost."<br/>Sans had made a promise, and he was prepared to go to any lengths in order to keep it.  </p><p>The short skeleton refuses to let you go because you'd only find danger outside the Snowdin village. He loathed himself for poisoning your drink in order to make you weak and sick so that you can't leave the safety of the town. It was a horrible thing to do, but this way you would stay with him and Papyrus.</p><p>He'd keep you safe and happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cause

**Author's Note:**

> Damn it, I knew I was eventually going to write something like this even though I tried to resist.

You eye your surroundings carefully as you approach the small monster settlement of Snowdin village. You had just crossed the wooden bridge into the lovely town seemed to be very calm and quiet. At first you had been on edge and worried, but when none of the inhabitants made any attempts to kill or attack you, your level of anxiety quickly dropped and was instead replaced by curiosity. They mainly looked curious and some of them even greeted you with warm smiles, or at least you thought they were smiling. It was a bit hard to tell sometimes with their odd and exotic features.

You sneeze and shiver as the snowing gets more intense and the cold wind blows through the area, battering your small body mercilessly. The cold weather was freezing you to the core and you couldn't help but wonder how long you would be able to continue without resting. The houses and the inn looked very inviting, but you lacked the funds to stay there.

 _'I'd kill for a warm jacket right now.'_  You think to yourself a bit jokingly, knowing that you would never want to hurt anyone. You knew that some of the monsters really wanted you dead and to get your soul, but that didn't mean you should treat them the same way. Actions spoke louder than words, and you were determined to show that there was no need for violence and that all of you could live together peacefully. The colorful lights filled your heart with determination as you walked through the small town, feeling slightly hungry and thirsty from your journey.

Up ahead you saw a large wooden house that looked welcoming and cozy and couldn't help but wonder who lived in there. As you walked closer, you saw Sans the skeleton whom with you had become friends. The short and stout undead was leaning against the wall and watching you keenly as you approached him, that wide grin never leaving his face. You really liked the older brother. He sure was lazy and didn't seem to care much for his job, but he seemed to love his brother Papyrus a lot. And that was what mattered.

You thought about the taller undead and how he really seemed to have good time with you, probably not even realizing just what would happen if you were taken to the capitol and before the king. The idea saddened you a bit and you wished that there was some way for you to peacefully make it out of the underground world. Surely, once the king saw that you didn't mean anything bad, he'd let you pass.

 _'This feels like some odd dream. It is so bizarre. I've met so many nice monsters but my life is still in danger.'_  You ponder. The world you had fallen into was beautiful and sad at the same time. It felt like being inside a snow-globe. They were isolated from the rest of a world with a barrier, but everything was beautiful and serene inside it.

Sans waves at you and closes his other eye, grinning even more widely at you. But as you get closer, you have a feeling, that for the first time the grin is a bit forced and not completely sincere.

"Heya kiddo, my brother is just up ahead, sure you are ready to face him? He is pretty tough." Sans asks you and you smile back at him, nodding a bit. The skeleton seemed a bit tense. Was he worried that you'd do something to Papyrus?

"Don't worry Sans, I'm not going to hurt him, well, maybe his feelings a bit, since I won't be here to test out his puzzles anymore.." You joke and giggle, making the skeleton relax somewhat.

"Oh he is going to be heartbroken for sure. He has really taken a liking to you." the skeleton replies, those white dots of his eyes fixated on you. For some reason, you feel a bit uncomfortable standing there with Sans' undivided attention. "It is a shame that you are so keen on leaving, sure you wouldn't stay with us a bit longer?"

You are taken by the skeleton's words, but you know this is not your home. It is in the over world where your family and other humans were. Oh how you missed them all already.

"Thanks Sans, but we both know I can't stay here. I want to go back home." You say mournfully and the skeleton seems to be saddened too, his grin disappearing a bit. Sans' hands were inside his pockets and you have a feeling that he was holding something in his hand very tightly

However, you quickly blush in embarrassment when your stomach growls a bit, making the skeleton straighten his back and stop leaning against the wall. He strolls over to you and pats your head a bit, quite affectionately, trying to get his face to the normal readings.

"Papyrus' puzzles can be exhausting to solve. What do ya say? Wanna grab something to eat before you head towards the waterfall?" Sans asks before offering his hand to you, clearly wishing you to take it.

You hesitate just for a moment. You trusted Sans since he was nice and kind to you, like his brother who didn't seem to wish to do any harm to you. The taller skeleton was just super excited about meeting a human and probably didn't even think about what the king wanted to do to you. You wished that all monsters would be like the two brothers.

"Sure, if it isn't too much of a trouble." You reply quietly and the skeleton just chuckles a bit, taking your hand gently, leading you back towards the inn you passed previously. You look up at the skeleton who for some reason looks a bit nervous and unsure, his grip on your hand quite strong, clearly not intending to let you go.

 _'Maybe he is just worried...'_  you wonder as you let Sans lead you, the two of you leaving a trail into the snow.

"I know a great place. Grillby's has the best burgers and fries." The skeleton informed you all pleasantly and you feel safe and better, knowing that you had made few friends you could trust. Papyrus was youthful and full of energy while Sans was clearly more mature and probably a bit jaded by the life in the underground world. Still, he was a great guy. You so desperately wanted to have someone to be your ally, someone to watch your back in this strange world. You'd miss the two brothers dearly.

The two of you stepped inside Grillby's place and all the patrons greeted Sans and laughed at the few puns he made. The skeleton was clearly well liked and loved. You felt happy to be a friend of someone like Sans who really seemed like a respected and lovable guy, a bit ominous and mysterious, but still great.

Sans pulls a chair for you and helps you up as you couldn't quite reach the tall bar stool.

"So, what do ya want, kiddo? Burgers or fries? And something to drink of course." The skeleton says all amused, leaning against the counter as the bartender comes to you two, still cleaning a glass he had picked earlier.

You can't help but eye the flaming bartender a bit curiously, but he didn't seem to mind. If anything, he seemed to be just as curious in you, having figured out you were a human. Finally, you decide to have a burger. The short and stout undead orders two portions along with some drinks. You feel a bit excited when the flaming being pulls out two glasses and pours drinks for the both of you before disappearing into the kitchen.

The skeleton lifts his head a bit and eyes a ketchup bottle on a small table some distance from you two.

"Could ya get that bottle over there for me?." Sans asks and before he can add "please" you get off the stool and hurry over to the other table to grab it, leaving Sans alone with the drinks Grillby had already poured to you two. You really wanted to be helpful to the skeleton who was so kind to you,

The moment you turn your back to Sans, his expression turns grim and he pulls out a small vial of clear liquid from his pocket adding it to your drink without you or anyone else noticing the deed.

The grin returned on his face however when you returned and the short undead took the ketchup bottle from you, putting some of it on his burger once Grillby brought them.

"Thanks kiddo, dig in." he mutters and eyes you quietly now, making sure you consumed your drink to the last drop, exhausting your thirst. It liquid was not going to cause anything too serious. It was merely going to weaken you so that you could not venture forth into the more dangerous regions. You'd be safe here.

It was slow acting poison and you would not be able realize anything before the effect took hold. You'd just think that you had gotten cold or something similar.

The skeleton drank and ate his own portion too to make sure you wouldn't suspect anything. Not that a kid like you would even fathom such a horrible deed possible, heck, you didn't even notice anything strange in the taste.

Sans' expression dropped only for few seconds as he thought of the promise he had made to that nice lady on the other side of the door.

* * *

_Sans leaned against the door, telling one pun after another and laughing to the one the stranger told him. But, this time she wasn't laughing so much and was clearly burdened by something._

_He inquired what was wrong only to hear that strange request._

_Keep humans safe...how odd_ _._

_"That's a very odd request. Last time I checked, we needed only one more human soul to get out of here." He replied, but was shocked when the lady became desperate, begging him to do everything in his power to protect innocent young humans._

_"Please, humans aren't all bad, many of them are kind and caring, innocent. If a human like that comes through here, I beg you, keep them safe and away from harm. Warm and happy." The lady pleaded him. "A child does not deserve to meet an unhappy end in this place."_

_He was unsure and shocked, and not one to make promises to strangers. But then again, he had never met anyone who liked his bad puns this much. He'd respect her wishes and protect an innocent human, but only if he deemed them worthy of protection._

_"Well, if they indeed are innocent and caring, I'll promise to look after them. They won't get themselves killed under my watchful eye." Sans joked a bit with his left eye starting to glow for few seconds. He was not sure what he had gotten himself into, but the person on the other side let out a sigh of relief._

_"Thank you, keep them safe, no matter the cost. I don't want them to suffer."_ _The lady whispered._

* * *

_'No matter the cost?'_  Sans pondered as he watched you finish the burger that had tasted delicious to you, filling you with determination. He felt bad and guilty for what he had just done, but it was a necessary step in order to keep you safe.

 _'Just a week or two, I'm sure you'll end up deciding to stay with us. You'll be happy here.'_  Sans pondered. It was clear as day that you wished to get out from the underground world, but perhaps within few weeks you'd realize that it was better and more safe to stay with them. There would be no reason to put yourself in danger anymore. No one would get hurt, and Papyrus would be overjoyed to have a human friend. And, when someone with rotten soul arrived, they'd take that soul and be freed. You'd be safe until that day.

 _'If you go out there, you'll meet a lot of dangers and possibly hurt the monsters too even if you don't wish to."_ The skeleton made a mental note, lost in his thoughts. Nothing good ever came when someone tried to find a way to go through the barrier.  _'Trust me, kiddo. You'll be happier staying in here. The world might be small but it is still a home.'_

Sans really was sorry for doing this to you, but this was the only way to keep you safe and alive. This way, everything would be easier. Surely you'd see that living with him and Papyrus was better than trying to get out.

"Thanks Sans, but I think I'll have to go now.' You murmur happily, having finished the burger and your drink Sans had tampered with. It would take sometime to affect you, but sure enough, you would never reach the water fall.

"Heh, ready to get going? My brother is waiting for you." Sans joked and winked at you with a wide grin.

"Yeah, I like you two a lot. I promise to call you two when I get out of here." You reply, smiling happily and giving the skeleton a quick hug.

"You sure are energetic, kiddo." The skeleton chuckles, hugging you tightly before letting you go, only to ruffle your hair before you hop off the stool and walk out of the restaurant, ready to face the younger brother.

The skeleton sighs and stares after you before turning back to the counter, feeling miserable and filthy. Sans buries his face into his cold hands, letting you a pained sigh.

"Sorry about this kiddo."


	2. Effect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting to suspect I might have an obsession with poisoning children in my stories. I just want them to be miserable. Anyways, thanks so much for the support I've gotten. I kinda want Sans to go pretty dark with Frisk ( nothing super bad) and the idea of Gaster trying to help and give hints to Frisk feels intriguing as well.

You walk through the Snowdin town happily and enjoyed your brief time in the small village to the fullest. Your heart was filled with determination and you were sure that you'd reach the waterfalls quickly with your thirst and hunger satisfied thanks to Sans' offer. But despite feeling happy and confident, facing Papyrus still worried you a bit. You considered him a friend, but he had his own ambitions and dreams.

 _'What if I'm not strong enough to defeat him or he won't let me leave no matter what?'_  You wonder, but recall Sans words about him not being dangerous even if he tried to be. The tall skeleton was pretty strong despite his jovial manners and innocent persona, but he seemed to lack the will to actually hurt anyone. Whoever had trained him had done a great job.

 _'Papyrus has the burning desire to become a royal guard..he is compelled to capture me and take me before the king.'_  you think a bit sadly, suddenly feeling slightly lightheaded, but the sensation quickly passes when you stop walking. The snow flakes danced down gently, landing on your dark hair. You sneeze and cough a bit, but you aren't sure if it is due to the cold or not.

"Did I eat too much?" You mutter out loud.

But, as you start walking again the dizziness returns and your sight starts getting blurry and dark. Fear grips of your heart and you blink few times rapidly to make your vision clear up. The strange feeling passed quickly, but it leaves you worried and unsure.

 _'Odd..._ ' You had never experienced something like this before. Surely being among monsters could't cause this since you had been alright back in the ruins.

_'Maybe I'm just more tired than I realise...I'll rest when I reach the waterfalls. It should be warmer there.'_

Your time in the underground world would hopefully be short, but you had decided to enjoy it despite being in constant danger. Why not cherish each moment you spent in the strange and otherworldly place, especially since you didn't know when you might meet your end. What ever the case was, you'd face your obstacles with a smile, trying to show the monsters that you were a good person.

You can't help but think of Sans and Papyrus who you now considered to be your friends. They had comforted you and made you laugh when you had been all alone and lost in the woods.

''I'm going to miss those two so much."

A heavy and sad sigh escapes your lips as you walk through the village, watching the inhabitants who were going through their daily routine or looking after their children who played in the snow. None of them stopped or attacked you, if anything, those who realized you were a human eyed you with sad and compassionate smiles, knowing what fate you'd eventually meet.

Your heart ached and you had a heavy pressing feeling in your chest. They didn't say it, but you knew that they wanted to be freed as soon as possible. Wishing to be free didn't really make them bad people and they genuinely seemed to feel sad for you. You could only guess what it was like to be trapped in this world.

You take a moment to play with a strange looking monster kid who asks you to make a small snow castle with him, but eventually you have to bid your farewells. The snowing was getting more intense by each passing moments and the biting wind made you shiver as you pass the skeleton brothers' house.

As you approach the exit, you feel slightly light headed again and it becomes a bit harder to breathe, as if you couldn't get enough oxygen. Suddenly, you start coughing hard and feel a sense of weakness wash over your body, making you unable to take a single step forward.

The episode forces you to sit down on a snow covered ground and take few minutes to recover and gather your strength.

_'Something is not right..'_

Eventually, you start feeling better and manage to calm down, but sense of weakness lingers on you and you are sure that the fit had taken a toll on your body. You can't help but feel uneasy, as if your body is afflicted by something and you didn't know what it was. It didn't feel like a common cold or fever. It was hard to focus and your vision started to get a bit blurry as you approached the fog covered area, making it even harder to see.

Soon enough you notice Papyrus standing in the distance, his tall form unmistakable. You shake the worries and confusion from your mind as the fog clears a bit and the skeleton meets you, giving you his valiant speech about friendship and how you two have to fight in order for him to become a royal guard.

_'Papyrus, I really like you. You are funny and so friendly, I wish we could have spent more time together. But, I have to get home.'_

The battle commences and you feel extra grateful towards Sans who had told you about the "blue stop signs". You easily dodge most of the skeleton's attacks by merely standing still, evading his almost friendly attempts to capture you. You playfully insult and flirt with Papyrus, making the skeleton all flustered and leaving him blushing madly.

"I'm totally going to date you later, Papyrus, you can be sure of that!" You laugh and take a valiant pose, as if it had been a challenge, despite the sudden moves making you feel slightly sick.

However, you are taken completely off guard by the tall undead when your heart turns blue and he uses his special attack. You see the single bone coming at you and manage to dodge it...though just barely.

You had jumped in panic and acted on instincts without any time to prepare. The hasty and agile evasive move triggered another coughing fit due to the strain on your poisoned body. You feel the weakness take hold of your body again and fall onto your knees, coughing painfully and trying to gasp for air that you so desperately needed. You feel feverish and it takes all your strength and effort not to slump against the snowy ground.

The skeleton watches you all confused and worried, not sure what to do as you try to calm yourself down. Breathing was clearly hard and painful for you and it drained your strength.

The bones Papyrus had summoned quickly vanished into thin air a and he stared at you, not knowing whether you were going to be alright or not.

"H..Human? Are you alright? ...Should we have a pause or...or something?" The skeleton asks all unsurely. He was supposed to capture the human, but the sudden change in your health had made him completely forgot about the glory of being a royal guard.

 _'What is going on? This is not normal at all, something is wrong with me.'_  You think desperately, finally managing to catch your breath, refusing to let some stupid sickness or whatever it was get the better of you. You shake your head angrily, trying to clear your mind and regain your determination, not wanting to back down. What the hell was wrong with you?

"No, I'm alright.." You say and grin at the skeleton as you straightened your back and stand your ground.

"Oh Ok, for a moment I thought you were...never mind." the skeleton says happily, clearly convinced that you were ok, after all you had said it your self. You see Papyrus' next attack coming and prepare to dodge, but when you try and leap out of the way, your whole body goes limp and you fall again onto the ground as the attack hits you, making your world go black.

The next thing you know is the feeling of overwhelming pain in your gut and the cold feeling of snow against your face and body.

 _'Did I black out?'_  You wonder and try to move, only to find it impossible. All you can do is lie there on the cold snow and ice covered ground while your body aches from the points the skeleton's bone attacks hit you. Your breathing gets more rapid when you realize, that you can't even move your arms and legs.

It was useless, you couldn't move at all. At this point you are hyperventilating, realizing that there is nothing you can do and that you are utterly helpless and at Papyrus' mercy. Papyrus keeps running back and forth, trying to decide what to do, but each passing moment you get weaker and colder, your sight starting to go black and blurry.

You close your eyes and wish that this would just be a bad dream.  _'I don't want to die...'_  is all you can think of.

This complete powerlessness to do anything was the most horrible thing you had experience so far and no matter how much you wanted to cry for help, no words came past your lips. All you can do is cough and whimper.

The skeleton yells something and you feel him rushing around you in utter panic, poking and trying to help you. The final thing you witness before you lose consciousness is Papyrus lifting you up and rushing back towards the village.

* * *

Sans sat inside the Grillby's, eyeing his drink with clear self loathing look in his eyes. He was completely unable to enjoy the drink Grilby had poured for him; it tasted bitter to him. What he had done was absolutely unforgivable, but it was the only way he knew how to keep you safe. You had refused to stay with the brothers despite his many offers and all that awaited you in the capitol was death. It would be easier if you were just unable to go.

It was so strange. He had never cared for humans before and had ignored the kids that had come before Frisk. Why waste time and energy on them when they'd die either way. Only when that lady had asked him to protect them, did he realize how precious they could be. You meant a world to him.

 _'I'm sorry Frisk. But this is the only way. You don't deserve to meet the same fate as the others...I'll keep you safe.'_  Sans thought as he eyed the half empty glass in his hand, only to take a small sip.

Grillby eyed him while polishing yet another glass, clearly noticing that something was upsetting his most loyal customer, but he had his hands full and had no time to ask what was going on with him. Not that Sans would tell him.

The shorter skeleton was counting minutes, knowing that you wouldn't get past Papyrus no matter what. Either it was the skeleton or the poison that would stop you. But most likely it was going to be the combined effort of the two.

'So its done..' Sans thinks when the the door slammed open and in rushes Papyrus in utter panic.

"Sans!" he yells when he sees his brother sitting at the counter. He had been looking for Sans all over the town, not thinking of checking his favorite place. The taller skeleton dashes to the blue jacketed one who was staring at his drink with pitch black eyes.

Sans sighs and collects himself, turning to face his brother with the usual goofy grin and happy look on his face. He acted as if expecting that the human had merely escaped his brothers' grasp.

"What's up Papyrus? Did the human escape you?" He asked with a playful grin, acting as if he didn't know anything.

The tall skeleton in the strange outfit huffed in exhaustion, having run all the way to the bar.

"No! I broke the human! It collapsed and got hit by my attack pretty hard. Sans...I'm worried I killed it." Papyrus keeps going, taking hold of his brother's arm to drag him towards the exit, wishing Sans to go with him. His brother always knew what to do despite being lazy.

"Whoa, Papyrus calm down! Frisk is hurt?" The older brother fakes surprise and worry. Papyrus lets out a sad and worried "Yes". as a reply.

"Ok, Papyrys, just..just calm down, everything will be alright. I'm sure Frisk is going to be ok, you don't fight that mercilessly." Sans starts and tries to get Papyrus to relax and catch his breath.

"Where is the kiddo now?" the shorter brother continues.

"The shed...I thought it'd be safe place to keep a human, it had bars and all." The innocent tall skeleton mutters, making Sans scratch the back of his head "not the best idea.." He mutters. The shed was a cold place and probably scary for a small human child.

The two of them step outside Grillby's and head quickly towards their home and the shed where Papyrus had taken you.

"Poor thing.." Sans mutters.

* * *

You lie motionlessly on the floor that was as cold as the ground outside and freezing your small form even further, making you day dream of Toriel's warm and cozy home. You lift your head weakly in the dark and shadowy room, but it is hard to make anything out in the dark room. You were inside something that looked like a shed with wooden bars that couldn't really keep a human...or anything from escaping.

Still, the place was cold and scary and you could only guess what was going to happen next. Were the monsters coming for you now? Was Asgore on his way from the capitol to slaughter you and rip away your soul?

"No..no..I don't want to die..." You whisper and try to get up, but your body refused to listen and in result you just started coughing again, falling against the floor painfully, too weak to even crawl towards the door. You tremble and look around as much as you can from your position. The sight of the dog bowl and a bed that is too small for a human fills you with dread.

_"I want to go home."_

You were so afraid, wishing only to get back home, but how could you get back there if you couldn't even get up?

You shiver and cry out a bit, not understanding why you had fallen ill. You felt sick, weak and straining your body only caused you to cough violently and lose all strength. It was so hard to focus on anything.  _'_

 _Are they going to just kill me this way? Letting me freeze to death here? It is so cold..'_ You think as you lie there, wishing that someone, anyone would come to help you.

"Please..I just want to go home..." You whisper but no one came as you curl up slightly on the cold floor to feel a bit warmer.

* * *

Sans opened the door to the shed and stepped inside with Papyrus on his heels, feeling immediately miserable and guilty when he saw you lie there on the cold floor, clearly too weak to move.

"Papyrus, go back to the house and put some water boiling...I've got this." Sans tells his brother who quickly obeys him, running out and into their home to prepare you something warm to drink.

Sans waits until his brother was gone, listening until he heard the front door of their house open and close.

Once he was sure you two were alone in the dark and cold shed, Sans merely observes you for a moment before walking over to your small form, kneeling down to examine the damage and to determine how weakened you were.

"Hey Frisk? You alright?" Sans asks from you, but when the skeleton realizes that you were out cold, he sits down on the floor next to you.

"You must be really scared." the short and stout undead whispers out loud as he takes a hold of your frail body and pulls you into his lap. "Alone in this strange place where everyone wants your soul." he continues and holds you protectively for a good while. "But its all good now."

Sans' eyes were completely black and void of light as he gets up from the floor, carrying you in his arms. The sadness and guilt he felt started to slowly fade away now and something else was starting to replace they, but he wasn't sure what they were.

"Give it some time and you'll realize that being trapped in here isn't so bad. We've got you, Frisk. We are your family now."

Sans had you now and he could protect you from Undyne, Asgore and everyone who wanted to hurt you. You'd be completely dependent on the two brothers now and in time the king would surely see that you were kind soul, someone that deserved to live.

A small smile returned to San's face when you whimper slightly in your restless slumber, seeking comfort from the soft and warm fabric of his blue jacket. The small smile soon turns into a grin as he started to realize just what power he had over your life...the feelings that replaced his sadness and guilt; they were thrill and exhilaration.

Considering your injuries and the poison's effect, you'd be bedridden for at least a week. In that time, you'd surely realize that this place could be your home. No one would have to die.

Sans smiles a bit, holding you tightly as he carries you back into the cold winter day and inside the house where you'd be warm and safe.


	3. aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda slow chapter, but I wanted to set the scene for the next chapters when things get rolling a bit faster and Sans starts to lose it. Gets more and more obsessed with keeping Frisk weak.

As you slowly start to awaken from your slumber, you feel something warm and soft wrapped around your body, like a blanket or felt, keeping your little body warm and safe from cold. Not only that, but you were also lying on something soft and comfortable. Were you in a bed?

For a brief moment you think that you are in your own bed, ready to be woken up by someone you knew and loved, but the memories of the past few days slowly flooded back into your mind. You recall everything that had happened and you feel your determination fading away. You were trapped in the underground world and now you were sick and weak as well, unable to continue your journey.

 _’Its so warm…at least I’m not freezing to death.’_ You ponder, remembering how you had been left alone in the cold shed. But despite being wrapped in warm blankets, your body is still freezing for some reason. It had to be fever; there was no other choice.

It was only natural to get sick after falling onto the cold snow and having being kept in the ice-cold shed, but you had a strange feeling that there was something else too...but what? Your condition had crashed so suddenly and you were absolutely sure that the cold and fever had come only after Papyrus had left you in the ice cold shed. Your body was burning due to the fever and fighting the sickness, but during your young life you hadn't felt this weak during a seasonal flu or such.

_'This isn't normal, something is wrong with me..._ ' You ponder desperately. Not knowing what was wrong with you was the most scary thing and there probably weren't doctors in the monster world, and if there were, would they know anything about humans?  But whatever the case was, it didn’t change the fact that you weren’t going anywhere. 

_‘I’m completely powerless to do anything.’_

You curl up slightly and finally open your eyes to see that you are inside a cosy looking house with simple decoration. It was slightly unclean with post it notes on the wall and socks around the floor. You found yourself lying on a soft green sofa with 2 blankets on top of you along with a pillow beneath your head to make you feel comfortable.

 _’Where am I?’_ You think, unsure where you were, but wherever this was, it looked comforting and not dangerous.

The tv across you was open with quiet volume, the soft chatter that came from a talk show with a strange looking robot who was interviewing multiple monsters about their hobbies and lives reminded you of home.

Home…

_’I want to go home.’_

The thought wouldn’t leave you alone. You missed the surface world so much and while many things had been wrong and upsetting, leading you to climb the mount Ebbot in the first place, you realized that it was your home and you missed all the people up there. You had to get back home. Everyone had to be worried sick.

You close your eyes again, focusing on the comforting warmth and softness around you. If you focused hard enough, perhaps you’d wake up in your own bed, seeing the familiar faces and people once you woke up. But no matter how much you tried, you remained in the unfamiliar room, trapped there because of your weak and sick body.

Suddenly, you sneeze quietly, hoping that no one would hear you in case someone wanted to hurt you. However, you quickly relax when you remember that Papyrus had carried you away and probably into the shed. The brothers weren’t bad monsters. Sure, Sans was a bit creepy at times, but you really liked him. This had to be their home.

Feeling slightly more safe and relaxed, you pull the covers over your head, hiding beneath them and trying to listen if the brothers were home. You hear soft footsteps and rattling sounds coming from the upstairs In addition to that, soft clinking sound were coming from something you suspected was a kitchen. They were home all right.

 _‘What if I can’t leave the underground world anymore? Eventually Asgore will find and kill me if I don’t do something. I have to get out of here.’_ You think desperately, not wanting to die in Asgore’s hands. You didn’t want to lose your soul; it was your everything.

You push the covers off and sit up despite it taking all your strength.  The room was empty and you could see the door to the outside nearby, but despite trying, you didn’t have enough strength to get off the bed and leave. All you managed to do was to fall onto the floor ungracefully, almost coughing your lungs out after straining your body.

The poison’s effect had faded a bit, but it would keep you weak for days. The symptoms would fade away slowly…unless you were given more of it.

 Your heart beats get faster when you hear someone walk down the stairs in hurry and before long you see Papyrus coming down with a pile of blankets and pillows, in his arms, clearly meant for you.

He looked surprised to see you awake and on the floor with clear intentions of heading for the door and before you know it, the skeleton rushes to you and kneels down to get on the same level as you, picking you up and placing you back onto the sofa before you can protest.

“Frisk?! Are you all right? You are safe here, you don’t need to be afraid.” The kind and tall skeleton babbles, clearly worried about your attempts of getting back outside into the cold.

He feels your forehead with his bony hand and you realize that the taller skeleton isn’t wearing his battle suit, but normal clothes. It was a very odd sight.

“Your little head is burning. This is all my fault, I didn’t know humans could get sick so easily. I shouldn’t have put you into the shed, I’m so sorry.” The warrior skeleton cries and looks tormented and before you can say anything, Papyrus wraps all of the blankets around you to keep you warm.

“There, much better. You’ll be all right in no time. Nyehehe…” Papyrus acclaims, only to yell at his brother who wasn’t in the room. “Sans! Little Frisk is awake!”

 

Sans was washing the dishes in the kitchen, eyes completely black as his thoughts were completely somewhere else.

After days of pestering from his brother, he had finally decided to do some chores; it was good distraction as he waited for you to wake up. Causing Frisk pain was not something he wanted, but it was a necessary evil, else you would just run away and get into trouble again.

 _‘ I can’t allow you to get hurt, Frisk’_ Sans found himself thinking as he washed one tea cup under a stream of water, eyeing it emotionlessly. He knew what was best for you. There was probably nothing for you in the world above. Now that you there with the monsters, it would best just to adapt and find happiness there.

 Undyne was ruthless and so was Asgore., killing every human who fell into this lightless world. You’d find a new home with them, here safe from those two.

 

He really liked the kid and would do everything to keep Frisk safe and content.

* * *

 

The look on Sans’ face darkened when he heard his brother’s voice from the living room. Feeling slightly guilty, the older skeleton sighed and left to join the two. Right now he really didn’t like himself. He could still feel the strange emotions swirl inside him when he had taken you into the house. He knew what he had done was horrible. No one should cause this much suffering to child, but as he had carried your unconscious body, Sans had felt powerful and needed. He could keep you safe and you needed him. The short skeleton had liked that idea. He’d keep you safe from all the dangers in the underground world and in return you would stay with him.

_Sans held your body tightly against his as he walked the short distance from the shed to their house. Some monsters, especially the young  kid gave him curious looks, but the powerful undead just ignored them; they were unimportant. Inside the warm and simply decorated house,  Sans placed you onto the soft green sofa, pulling a nearby blanket over your small body. You were so weak and tired…easily broken if you already weren’t._

_You were very weak and by the looks of it, in great pain and feeling completely miserable. Your breathing was heavy and a bit raspy. Sans lifts his hand to touch your forehead, only to find it burning. It was a clear sign of high fever that had taken hold of your body and by the looks of it, there was a good chance that it would last a while.._

_A small dark grin appeared on Sans’ face when he realized that in addition to the poisoning, you’d be otherwise sick as well. You were going to be completely helpless and under his mercy. There wouldn’t be need for further actions, unless he wanted to keep you fragile and weak, after all, he had plenty of the poison left._

_Sans sighed as he sat down on to the floor to watch over you, lost in his thoughts. The skeleton’s eyes lost all light and went black as night as he pondered on what would happen if you insisted on leaving them._

_Sans just sat there for  for a good while, pondering and considering the different possibilities as he watched you sleep. His skeletal hand reached into his pocket to gently touch another vial of poison he kept there, wondering whether he was going to give it to you or not. Determined children were hard to control. With a gentle, yet somewhat obsessed grin, Sans touches your face gently with his skeletal fingers, pushing away few dark locks of hair._

_“Sorry Frisk…” Sans muttered, but deep within he felt like he was not. And he didn’t like that feeling. What was wrong with him? It felt so odd…he had taken care of Papyrus since they had been young, but his brother had eventually grown up, needing him less and less each passing year._

_But now you were there. Someone he could look after once more, someone to take care of and keep safe._

_He wanted to be needed._

* * *

 

Sans walked from the kitchen to the living room, feeling slightly bad when he saw you in Papyrus’ embrace, looking scared, worried but also relieved.  However, the small guilt quickly disappeared when he reassured himself about how justified his actions were. Sins weren’t crawling on his back just yet.

“Sans, Frisk woke up.” His brother said and smiled brightly. Ot didn’t look like the poison had many any lasting damage, not yet at least. Prolonged use could leave Frisk permanently fragile and weak, never able to fully regain their strength. Perhaps…. perhaps that way you would never leave the brothers, even if you did grow up.

However, when he realized what he was thinking, Sans banished those thoughts, finding himself sickened and disturbed by his own ideas and wishes. All he wanted to do was keep you safe.

 

Sans grinned as she approached the two, only to ruffle your hair gently; giving you his usual goofy grin that was wide enough to make his eyes narrow..

“Kiddo, you gave us a scare. If I had known you had a fever, I wouldn’t have you leave the Grillby’s.” The skeleton said playfully as you coughed slightly, sounding relieved even though you were clearly weak and feverish.

“Yeah, human, you shouldn’t be running around if you are sick.” Papyrus scolded you gently “I’m taken your wish to fight me, the great Papyrus, while sick, it was very brave of you, but,you should have told me…I don’t want to hurt my favourite human. Nyehehe…” Papyrus continued, laughing nervously.

“No, I wasn’t sick…I just… I don’t know what happened. I felt so weak and I couldn’t breathe.” You start to explain your symptoms to the two brothers, asking if they knew what it was.

Papyrus looks alarmed, but doubtful while Sans just stands there quietly, considering your words only to shake his head lightly.

“I don’t know about that, Frisk…to me it just sounds like you caught cold. You have fever and everything.” The shorter skeleton dismissed points and arguments you had made, assuring you and his brother that it was just a fever. Papyrus was quick to believe his brother and agreed that you had probably just been surprised by the sickness.

“I guess…” you mutter and bite your lip, fearful of what was happening to you. Well, you were just a child and wouldn’t know better…

“You just stay put, little human, no moving or going outside until you are completely healed!” Papyrus commanded you and pushes you back down again, pulling the covers over you.

You cough violently and feel a shiver run down your spine, knowing that another cough fit was approaching. Your body was completely void of energy and burning with the fever.

“Papyrus…Sans, please...if I don’t make it out of this place…Asgore will kill me and take my soul.” You protest, with begging look in your eyes, making the taller skeleton eye you all confused.

But Sans…for some reason Sans’ eyes made you feel vulnerable and fearful. He lifted his head slightly, eyes glowing slightly. Like he was going to let that happen…

“Give it few days, Frisk…even if Asgore finds you, I’m sure he will be merciful. You have nothing to fear, I promise.” Sans assured you, “Papyrus and I will make sure nothing bad will happen to you.” The blue jacketed skeleton continued and his brother nodded happily, taking a valiant pose and laughing his usual “Nyeheheheh” laugh.

 “But, you better rest and regain your strength…there is nothing you should worry about. You can challenge me again when you are well” Papyrus said happily, patting your head gently before turning to his brother.

 “Sans, I’m going to get some medicine for Frisk from the store, keep and eye on the kiddo, ok?” The tall skeleton asked somewhat excited. Seeing you awake at last had been a huge relief to the younger brother who had been worried sick.

“Splendid idea brother. I'm so glad you are being a responsible adult, Pap, after all it was your idea to put Frisk into the shed..’ Sans replied with a grin, teasing his younger sibling. Though, to be honest, on some level he was actually thankful towards his brother.

Papyrus looked all embarrassed and ashamed of his lack of knowledge about humans and how they could freeze to death, but you look at the taller skeleton with forgiving look in your eyes. He had meant well.

“Its ok, Papyrus.” You say weakly and the taller brother looks moved by your kindness and understanding. The tall, this time normal clothes skeleton then quickly disappeared outisde to get you some cold medicine, laughing “Nyeh hehehehe!” as he opens and slams the door behind him, leaving you alone with Sans.

 Sans's grin didn't fade when his brother left. While it would help to the symptoms of your sickness, it would do nothing about the poison that kept draining your strength.

With the noisy and easily excited skeleton gone, you close your eyes, all tired and feeling safe enough to sleep. With your eyes closed and his brother gone, Sans’ expression turned grim again as he watched you breath painfully, trying to get comfortable on the sofa.

Sans could almost feel his sins crawling on his back, but he banished them.  What he had done was for the good of everyone. He couldn’t be judged.

The short skeleton reached out to gently touch you and to pull the covers up even more to make you comfortable.

 _‘Stay with us, Frisk…you’ll be safe with us.’_ Sans thought, knowing that he was prepared to prolong your suffering if necessary…No one would have to get hurt.

When the skeleton saw that you were sleeping soundly, trying to regain your strength and fight off the poison, he smiles and sits down next to you, petting your head gently.

Sans’s mind wandered to those vials he kept in his jacket’s pocket. He had plenty of them and could easily make more in his workshop. He had more than enough to keep you weak and powerless for months if needed.

Sans eyes started to glow slightly and he fixated his eyes on your sleeping form. He was sure Asgore would take pity on you, after all, everyone knew about the first human who had died of sickness. No doubt the sight of another sick child would touch the king’s heart. They would all remain underground. He had made a promise to that lady on the other side of the door and he’d keep it no matter what.

_‘It doesn’t really matter what you want Frisk..”_

 


	4. Progress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I'm changing the rating to T, seems like I'm going to write one of these stories again... They start off as pretty light but then "bam" "What the hell did I just write?"

A couple of days passed by on wings, mostly because you were half delirious from the fever most of the time, sleeping on the soft couch with the two skeleton brothers taking care of you. Papyrus was constantly around, asking if you were ok, reading you books and watching television shows with you. There was this strange robot constantly on the television, hosting almost every show. According to Papyrus, he was supposed to be super popular.

Sans on the other hand had been calmer, making sure you were feeling warm and safe, constantly keeping a watchful eye on you. He observed your condition, making sure to be at your side if your condition worsened.

 _'_ _I wonder if it is because of the other monsters?'_ you thought, being pretty sure that he was keeping you company even when you were sleeping. It was very comforting, especially since Asgore was still after your soul like so many other monsters. Sans was being very protective, not letting you from his eyes if Papyrus wasn't around. He was clearly worried that something might happen to you.

The older skeleton was…strange. You felt as if Papyrus was like a brother to you, but you weren't exactly sure what to think of Sans. He made you feel safe and he comforted you whenever you were feeling lonely or scared, but you had a strange hunch that beneath the goofy and happy exterior, there was something serious lying inside him that came to surface every now and then.

You almost yelp when Papyrus pokes you to get you to focus on the talk show again.

"That's Mettaton, he is super popular around here. Such charm and grace. if I wasn't born to become a royal guard, I'm sure that I, the great Papyrus would make an excellent TV presenter; after all, I am tall and handsome. Nyehehehehe." The tall skeleton laughed as the two of you watched yet another game show with prizes. The participants were asked pretty tough questions, most of them involving pop culture and Mettaton himself.

'That robot is so vain.' You think and laugh a bit only to cough violently for a moment and no matter how much you tried to calm yourself down, it was hard to fill your lungs with air.

 _'_ _The damn cough…it drains all my strength.'_  You think sadly and lift the nearby teacup to your lips to take a sip. Papyrus had been kind enough to bring it for you and when you place the cup back down onto the plate, the skeleton wraps a warm and soft blanket around you.

"Hmm…" Papyrus let out as he felt your forehead with his skeletal hand that felt good and cooling against your hot skin. The fever was slowly fading a way and you were getting better, but still, you constantly felt weak and got quickly exhausted by physical activities. The cough too had started to let up, but it came back whenever you strained your body too much.

 _'_ _At least I can walk properly again.'_ you thought happily, sipping more of the tea that warmed your body and soul. The skeleton withdraws his hand, looking thoughtful. Your condition improved each day, but still, even walking was draining and you felt exhausted merely from climbing up the stairs.

"I'm so glad that you are in better health human…" Papyrus said happily and you nod slightly in agreement "but, I will not let you danger yourself until you are at 100%, Frisk. I want our duel to be fair and on even grounds." the skeleton continued all patronizingly, clearly wanting to challenge you into a honorable duel eventually. Not that it made much sense, since he had practically captured you already.

You let you gaze fall to the ground and without even realizing it, you start to feel sad and hopeless as you think of your journey out of this world.

The brothers had been so kind you and you'd miss them both dearly. They had tried their best to make you consider this place as your home and insisted that you were welcomed to stay with them; but you knew you could not. Each day you spent in the underground world made you feel more anxious and home sick, wondering if you were causing pain to those who waited for you. Perhaps you would be able to return when everyone knew you were safe and ok.

 _'_ _I want to get back home…I miss everyone. I want to be held by them…"_  you think sadly, feeling tears form in your eyes as you recall of those you loved up there. Before you fell down here, things had been pretty bad and you had been so mad at everyone, wanting to prove a point by climbing the mountain, but now you wanted nothing more than to get home. Everyone had to be worried and looking for you. What if they thought you were dead?

 _'_ _Maybe if I reset I can avoid this fate.'_  You wonder sadly. You had hoped that the sickness would pass, but even after days of resting you were powerless and weak. There had to be a way to avoid this.

"Human, you alright?" Papyrus asked when he saw the tears in your eyes.

You look at the skeleton all confused, quickly realizing that you were crying when you touch your face to find the tears there.

"Oh, it…its nothing, I just feel homesick." You mutter wiping away your tears, making the younger brother sigh compassionately and pat your head.

"I can understand that…I wouldn't know what I'd do without Sans…or more likely what Sans would do without me…I always have to clean up after him." Papyrus muttered, getting carried away and slightly angry at Sans who still had not cleaned that sock off the floor.

You giggle a bit, Papyrus was so funny. His brother was indeed very lazy, never bothering to clean up and often annoying his younger sibling on purpose. The tall skeleton then seemed to get an idea, his eyes getting a bright glimmer in them.

"Hey, we can be your family until you get better and strong enough to continue your journey. Sans is all I have, so it would be great to have a younger sibling, someone to whom I can be an idol and a role model!" The over excited skeleton said, making you feel both happy and sad at the same time.

You laugh a bit and murmur "Thanks Papyrus, that means a lot to me." But, your mind was set. You had to restart.

"Where is Sans? I haven't seen him all day." You asked, wanting to thank him before you erased this time line. Papyrus looked ponderous, clearly trying to recall where Sans had went. He seemed to appear and disappear at whim.

"Capital or Grillby's maybe? Said something about having to take care of some business." The tall skeleton muttered with narrowed eyes and suspicious look "You know how he is, changing places and appearing here and there on a whim. Its like time and place don't matter to him at all. Hmpf..."

"Oh…" You think out loud and sigh, guess you had to meet him again in the next run.

Papyrus then suddenly got up from the sofa.

"Get some rest, Frisk, I the great Papyrus will cook you a divine spaghetti meal that will bring you back to full strength so that you can fight me! Nyeh hehehehehe!" The skeleton laughed, running off into the kitchen, leaving you alone in the living room once more.

You flop down back onto the green sofa, staring at the ceiling.

 _'_ _Looks like this is a dead end._  ' You close your eyes and lift your hand to summon the reset button…. but it didn't appear. You open your eyes and blink few times in confusion.

"Odd…" You wonder, trying again. Nothing.

Panic and fear starts to slowly but surely creep into your heart as you try again and again to summon the reset button, wanting to start over but it is no use. No matter how many times you try, it just won't appear.

You had no determination or strength to reset anything. You were stuck in this timeline.

 _"_ _No no no no no no…"_  You think in panic, this couldn't be possible…it just couldn't.

Anxiousness takes hold of your mind and you feel pure, immobilizing fear take over your body. You were stuck in your weak and vulnerable sickness ridden body. There was nothing you could do if Asgore came to kill you.

* * *

Sans hopped through a portal into the capital, walking through the streets towards the castle where Asgore remained, most likely tending to his flowers.

Gardening had become the king's favourite past time after the queen had left him. Not a bad hobby, but not very productive either, but then again, what reason was there to be productive when everyone was trapped either way? Yeah, better just give up and remain here, hidden away from the sunlight. Reaching the surface didn't feel appealing to Sans anymore and now that you had become part of his and Papyrus' lives, he would be content, having someone he could take care of.

The short skeleton stepped inside the king's castle, eyeing his surroundings slightly impressed. It sure was beautiful, basking in the light that came from the cracks in the ceiling. His steps echoed through the hallways as he approached the throne room, ready to face Asgore and present his request.

 _'_ _I'm not going to let Asgore hurt Frisk, no matter what.'_  Sans thought, his eyes going dark momentarily.

The blue jacket wearing skeleton arrived in the throne room, admiring the beautiful yellow flowerbed near the throne. However, he couldn't' help but noticed the chair concealed wit the white cloth. The queen was probably never going to return, not after what Asgore had done.

Soon enough, the king arrived into the room, holding a cup of steaming tea that was so full that he was clearly afraid of spilling it onto his hand.

"Oh, I thought I heard someone enter." The pleasant and gentle looking monster said when he saw Sans standing in the doorway; the skeleton's hands were inside his pockets.

"King Asgore." Sans greeted the king in casual manner with his usual grin.

The king looked a bit surprised, but nodded at the short skeleton. It was rare to see Sans in the capital without his brother who was so passionate about becoming royal guard. He was always hanging around Undyne whom he had trained.

"Sans, it's been a good while since you visited! May I offer you a cup of tea?" the king asked kindly, ready to rush off to get another cup.

Sans shook his head, turning a bit more serious, but that grin of his didn't go anywhere.

"I'm afraid I have to decline your offer, my visit will be brief." He replied making the king eye him curiously.

"I see, so, what brings you here, Sans? You usually appear when you have something pressing your mind." Asgore asked as he sat down on his throne, wanting to hear what his guest had to say. The king lifted the cup, blowing some of the steam away.

Sans walked closer and stepped onto the yellow flowerbed that basked in daylight.

"There is a human in the underground world." He stated simply and Asgore almost swallowed the tea wrong way, coughing slightly and looking shocked.

"A human?" he asked and suddenly the gentle looking king looked both grim and sad. " And where is the human?" He asked and Sans grinned with dark look in his eyes.

"Papyrus and I are taking care of Frisk. The kid is safe with us" He said simply, sounding serious, his happy behaviour fading away a bit, but the king had not noticed the change in the older brother. The usually so gentle and caring king now looked like there was something heavy on his shoulders.

"Seventh soul...it will be the seventh. You know what that means, Sans." The king muttered, clearly in shock, but the skeleton's expression remained stone cold and he held no emotion in his eyes.

"Frisk is under my protection." He continued and from his tone, the king could hear that this couldn't be negotiated. But still, it had been something he had no expected to hear. Sans had never before cared about humans.

The king looked even more shocked, almost dropping the cup he was holding.

"You can't possibly mean that…you know how it is…they come…they die." The king sighed, looking incredibly sad and sorrowful…his sins were great.

"Not this time." Sans replied, his eye starting glow as he cocked his head to the side a bit, staring at the king with his piercing blue and glowing eyes.

"Frisk is very sick, barely able to move. Papyrus and I have grown to care about the kid. The human is very important to us. The kid is part of our family now. " The older brother said, his voice quite pleasant, mimicking his usual carefree attitude, but his darker side bubbled to the surface and he was not able to hide it.

The king looked confused, having never seen Sans this way. Few had.

"But…"

Sans' grin disappeared completely for few seconds and his eyes went lightless.

"I made a promise to keep the kid safe and I intend to keep it…So…" Sans said, quickly regaining his usual happy and friendly look, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"I'm sure you will take mercy on the young and sick human child. Frisk is a good and loving kid and doesn't deserve a cruel fate, Asgore."

The king looked confused, turning slightly serious when he saw that Sans was clearly not going to back down on this.

"Are you threatening me, Sans?" The lonely king finally asked, having never seen this side of the skeleton, but Sans just shrugged playfully, as if nothing had happened.

"No, I'm merely making a request to spare a single soul. I'm sure if you met Frisk, you'd come to same decision." Sans continued, "The kid is just very sick at the moment, barely able to move…poor thing really."

Asgore looked doubtful and not sure how to react to Sans who seemed dead serious despite his playful and goofy act.

The king wasn't a bad person. He hated killing the children and taking their souls, but it was necessary evil. Or so he seemed to justify his actions. Sans knew better. He had wondered why the king just didn't leave the underground with one soul and kill the humans in the world above, after all there were billions of them up there. His son had already crossed the barrier once before his death.. No, the king was a coward and weak, wishing to hide away in the underground world, hoping that no more humans would fall down here.

He wasn't going to hurt Frisk…Sans knew it. And if he tried, well…he'd make sure it would remain as a poor attempt.

Asgore sighed, putting his teacup away onto a small table next to the throne.

"I will consider what you've told me, Sans. I will come in few days to see the child myself and judge Frisk myself."" Asgore declare, making Sans nod in agreement.

"As you say, your highness." The short skeleton replied with his usual grin, turning to leave but before he left, he addressed to the king one last time.

"Oh yes, I meant to ask you something." Sans said, his eyes pitch black again. "How come you haven't shattered the barrier already? All it takes to cross it is with one human soul…"Sans asked, his voice void of any emotion. The king looked startled and quickly realized that his guest knew about it.

"You could have gone out there ages ago and get the rest of the souls and shatter the barrier, but instead, you waited for humans to fall here…" The short skeleton muttered, turning to the king who looked broken and guilty.

"After that child died, you probably didn't want any more humans to fall here...so tell you what. The kid stays with us, safe and happy so that no monsters have to die in order for Frisk to get back home. No one gets hurt.." Sans said as he stared at Asgore.

"This will remain as they are, just like you want. Besides, I'm sure Frisk doesn't want to have to kill a monster to get out of here either…so…I advice that you let the child be in our care. I will make sure things stay calm and quiet…." Sans finished, managing not to add

 _'_ _And you can keep hiding here, hoping that no more humans will come.'_

Asgore looked worried and disturbed by Sans' words but seemed to accept the skeleton's request.

"What if the human wants to leave? Will you tell them do that?" The king asked and Sans remained silent. He had no intentions of telling you anything about that.

Sans eyes regained their usual look and he grinned at the king, in his usual goofy manner.

"They won't." he replied simply, not making it clear whether you wouldn't want to leave or if he was not going to let that happen.

With that the short skeleton left the throne room and the shocked king behind. He could take a soul of another human if he had the guts to…but not Frisk's. He wanted to laugh. The lady on the other side had asked him to protect the humans, but he only wanted to protect you.

 _'_ _I could really use a drink right now'._  Sans thought and teleported back to the Snowdin village and near Grillby's place.

* * *

Papyrus hummed happily and wondered if he had made enough spaghetti for you. There was a nice mountain of it on the plate already and surely it would be enough to satisfy a hungry little human and give you enough strength to get back onto your feet.

However, the tall skeleton got an alarmed look in his eyes when he started to hear soft sobbing and crying from the living room along with weak coughing.  
"Human?" he asked all confused and walked into the other room to see you beneath the blanket trying to control yourself and not cry uncontrollably. The tall skeleton walked quietly over to you and sits down next to you, not sure what to do. He patted your small body.

"What's wrong Frisk? Are you feeling bad again? Do you want more cold medicine?" The younger brother asked, wishing Sans was there to help him. He was so good with you, always managing to console and comfort you.

You start to lose all control over yourself. This couldn't be happening, it just couldn't.

 _'_ _Why can't I restart? I want to restart. I don't want to be stuck here sick and weak, completely helpless and unable to continue my journey.'_  You think desperately. You had never felt such pure, crushing hopelessness and sorrow. You couldn't get back home unless you got better and you weren't sure anymore if you would be ok.

"Human…come on, don't cry." Papyrus whispered quietly, pulling you into his lap. You start coughing again, exhausted by your crying. You couldn't tell Papyrus, he wouldn't understand anything about restarts, saving and loading.

 _'_ _I'm so afraid...what's wrong with me. This isn't some normal sickness.'_  You think, weeping against the tall skeleton's chest, or ribcage.

"I…I'm just so afraid. I miss everyone back home and I don't understand what's wrong with me… I don't want to die in here." You cry and Papyrus tries his best to calm you down.

"Frisk…you'll be alright! You've gotten so much better during the past few days, surely you will be your normal self within a week. You aren't going to die from a little cough and fever." Papyrus murmured, petting your back comfortingly and you start to calm down a bit, wanting to believe that the skeleton spoke the truth.

Your condition had not crashed for days and you were slowly regaining your strength. But still, not being able to restart, save or load had left you fearful and anxious. You felt vulnerable and exposed to the dangers of this world.

"You just need some more rest, this just drains your strength, Frisk." Papyrus said reassuringly wanting you to calm down.

You pull away and nod sadly, trying to get a hold of yourself. You were going to be all right…you had to. Papyrus smiles and gives you a hug, wrapping the nearby blanket around you.

"It's getting late. No more TV for you, kiddo. Now, lie down and I will get some book." The skeleton declared, rubbing his chin thoughtfully as he tried to come up with a good one " I know! I'll read you the tale of Fluffybunny; it is my favourite. "Papyrus finally said all happily and rushed off to his room to get the book.

Even though you were worried and scared for your life, what Papyrus had told was true. You were getting better.

Maybe…maybe this was just a simple sickness and nothing more. Perhaps the monsters had a bit different kind illnesses than humans and you had just caught something like that.

Before you know it, Papyrus runs down the stairs, almost tripping one the way down. He pulls a chair next to the couch and sits down, opening the book from the start.

"You are going to love this, Frisk…the ending always gets me, nyeh heh."

* * *

Sans was walking home from Grillby's after spending the whole evening there, drinking away his worries and trying to bury his sins. It had proven to be easier than he had initially thought.

It was the early hours of morning and the skeleton was in bad mood, kicking the snow slightly as he approached his door of his and Papyrus' home. He opened the front door quietly and stepped inside, walking straight into the kitchen to get a glass of water from the tap.

 _'_ _Is there something wrong with me? I don't feel bad at all…'_  Sans thought, as he entered the living room, thinking how he'd have to keep your condition stable, but far from healing until you had give up all hope about leaving the Snowdin village and them...no... _him_...

A grin appeared on the skeleton's face when he saw you sleeping peacefully on the sofa; with the book Fluffybunny on top of you. Apparently Papyrus had left for his own room after you had fallen asleep.

Sans sighed and walked over to your sleeping form, staring down at you. It was clear as day that you had been crying with your eyes being red and slightly swollen. Your breathing was a bit raspy and heavy, but despite it, you were sleeping quite peacefully, completely exhausted from crying.

"Don't worry Frisk, Asgore won't hurt you anymore. You are going to be ok…you just have to endure a bit longer… I have to make you feel worse when Asgore comes to see you." Sans confessed as he pulled another blanket over you, this time not apologizing for what he was going to do. Why should he? He just had your best interest in mind. The skeleton then walked over to the television and sat down against the wall, wanting to watch you sleep for a moment.

You were his little human, no one would hurt you. You were going to remain trapped inside this lightless world along with the rest of them. No one would get hurt, but nothing would change either.

Sans felt a grin on his face widen as he stared at you. So sick and weak, but you were slowly getting better. Within a week you'd be all right…he'd need to give you some more poison to keep your condition as it was. Asgore had to see you weak and vulnerable so that he'd be reminded of the first child.

"You do know that you aren't going anywhere,? Right, Frisk?…You aren't going to kill anyone, and in return, I'll make sure no one gets any ideas about killing you either... Sounds fair, right? " Sans asked quietly from your sleeping form.

Asgore could free them if he wanted to by taking the last soul from the humans beyond the barrier, but the weak king refused, wanting to remain trapped, clearly needing his wife at his side. When Sans had learned about that…. he had given up on his kin. It was better to stay here, away and hidden from the world.

The older skeleton had his brother and you now. He wouldn't need anything else. You wouldn't leave him.

Sans sighed and pulled another vial from his pocket.

"Best give half of this to you in the morning with tea.." the short, black eyed skeleton muttered., just enough to keep you still weak. And then...when Asgore would come, he'd crash your health again and make sure you'd need him and Papyrus. The skeleton was sure that if you were kept weak and had to spend more time in the Snowdin village, you'd grow to love it and call it your home. You would stay with him.

 _'_ _What's wrong with me? I should be feeling horrible."_  Sans thought. But he felt nothing when he thought about causing your health to deteriorate once more. If anything, it excited him, knowing how desperate and fearful you'd be, seeking comfort and safety from him and his brother who had grown so fond of you.

Sans lifted his gaze to look at the ceiling, sighing heavily. He had been torn about poisoning you just few days ago. He had felt so guilty and filthy, like he could never wash away his sins. But now, he didn't feel bad at all.

It was as if something dark had coiled itself around his heart, making the horrible deed easier for him to do. It was like black tar, perverting and corrupting the pure intentions he had. Was it LOVE?

The sense of power Sans had felt when he had held your weak and powerless form had been intoxicating. At first, all he had wanted to do was hinder your journey to make you accept the Snowdin village as your new home so that no one would get hurt. But slowly…His wish to protect had turned into something else.

Perhaps he had only now realized that doing this filled his wish to be wanted and needed. You wouldn't leave him…you couldn't.

The poison was easy to slip into your food through tea or other drinks without you noticing it and the best thing was, that it didn't affect skeletons. After all, they didn't have flesh or guts... He and Papyrus could easily drink from same source and only you would get affected.

Sans smile faded a bit and he looked confused when he saw a shadowy figure stand behind the couch, watching over you.

He blinked few times, the white dots in his eyes disappearing for milliseconds as he did so.  _'Am I dreaming?'_  the short skeleton wondered.

There was a tall figure near you, watching down at your sleeping form, studying and observing. The strange, ghost like being dripped with black tar like substance, but it faded away and touched nothing, just like the strange person itself. The creature reached out to touch your head gently before slowly turned its pale and distorted face at Sans before disappearing completely.

Sans blinked and rubbed his eye sockets a bit before taking another look, but the being was gone.

It couldn't be….Gaster? Sans' grin died as he wondered if the previous royal scientist was watching him and Frisk. Well, there was little the shadow could do.

As the shadowy figure disappears, you wake up momentarily, having felt someone touch you. You turn slightly, trying to keep your eyes open and you see Sans sitting near the large television watching you with surprised look in his eyes.

"Sans?" You ask all tired and weak, lifting yourself up on the couch only to cough a bit. The short skeleton stands up and walks over to you, placing his hand gently on your head before sitting down on the large sofa.

"Heh, sorry kiddo, did I wake you up?" he asked, knowing very well that the phantom had done that. "I was merely making sure you could sleep peacefully…I just got back from my errands." Sans said playfully. You yawn loudly and rub your eyes a bit, only to press yourself against the short skeleton.

"Its ok…" You murmur as the Sans pets you. "All I do is sleep anyways." You joke weakly.

The older brother smiles at you, feeling happy that you sought his attention and comfort.

_'My little human.'_

"Did you dream of something?" the shorter brother asks, his skeletal fingers to touch your dark hair gently.

You hesitate for a moment before whispering "Home."

Sans expression grows slightly darker and colder, but you can't see it in the dark room.

"I want to get back home…there are people waiting for me, people I love." You whisper half asleep.

"You know Frisk, this could also be your home. There are a lot of people who like you…me, Papyrus that strange monster kid and I'm sure others will grow to like your company as well." Sans tried to persuade you, but you just yawned and shake your head ever so slightly in his lap.

"I can't have two homes….I miss the ones I love and I'm sure they wait for me to return…I want them to know I'm alright.." You continue, starting to feel slightly teary eyed. Everything felt so much worse during night. Sans notices this and quickly pulls you into his lap and hugs you.

"Its ok, Firsk, I'm here." The skeleton assured you, grinning darkly at you "…you know, if you leave us, then we will miss you. Doesn't sound like fair thing to do..." Sans continued. You had a new family now. One that would keep you safe from all the dangers in the world.

"I can come and see you all…after all my soul is strong enough to cross the barrier." You say all sleepily, feeling better in San's comforting hug, but his hold was becoming tight...almost hurting.

 _'_ _No it isn't…'_  Sans thought, holding you more tightly, not wanting to let go.

The thought of telling you about needing a monster soul to pass through the barrier crossed his mind, but...he chose not to for his selfish reasons. How devastating it would be if you did somehow escape him and end up at the barrier, realizing that you'd have to kill? You had no other place to go and Sans knew you didn't have the heart to kill anyone.

Yeah, keeping you weak and vulnerable was clearly a better option. Why destroy your hopes in such a cruel way when you could simply start enjoying your time in the village and accept it as your home? Soon enough, you'd come to your senses and stop trying to leave. Then he wouldn't need to cause you any more harm.

There'd be no need for poisons and lies. You all could be happy together.

 _'You won't leave me.'_ Sans thought as he pet your head gently, trying to calm you down.

You sniffle and sob a bit against the short skeleton man who comforts you the best he can. It was so hard to determine what was wrong with you.

"I just don't understand what is wrong with me." You whisper, resting against the older brother who grins almost wickedly.

"Come on, kiddo. I'm sure you will be all right. I'm sure it is just some sickness you humans don't have, like something common with us monsters, but your kin just has not come in contact with it. Does that make sense to you?" Sans lied, wanting you to believe him.

You think about it. That did make some sense and you recall that in school you had learned a bit about something like that in school. Well, Sans was an adult and probably knew better than you.

"Yeah, that has to be it." You whisper and close your eyes as Sans wipes away few tears with his thumb, grinning at you.

"See? Things are going to be all right. You are safe with us…" The skeleton whispers, holding you as you slowly drifted back sleep while resting against him.

Sans stared at the black TV screen in the shadowy room, almost seeing his reflection on the pitch black surface of the screen. He knew that you wouldn't leave him. He was full of greed…he had never dreamed this would turn out like this, but something dark and malicious had taken hold of his mind and he didn't feel like fighting it. This was best for everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I've made plans for the rest of the chapters and I have the ending figured out (might make an alternative too.) Sans is going to lose it pretty badly. Thanks so much for feed back and constructive criticism! This ended up so long that it is probably filled with mistakes....


	5. Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh, Sans is really starting to lose it and justifies his actions to himself constantly.

It wasn’t often that Sans dreamed, in fact he dreamed so rarely that when he did dream, they would stay fresh in his mind for days. The unfortunate thing was, that whenever he did experience something in his slumber, he always woke up covered in sweat. Nightmares were the only things he ever saw.

_Sans was standing at the barrier, a place that monsters rarely visited since it was the end of their realm and a gateway to the surface, but they’d never see what lied beyond it if the seventh soul wasn’t collected. The barrier stood there, as a constant reminder of freedom they were so close achieving; all it took was for one more human to fall down and then they'd all be free, but that could take decades. Many monsters wished that it’d be just magically gone one day, but no matter how much they wanted it or prayed for it, the barrier remained._

_As he stood there, staring at the twilight that shone beyond the barrier, Sans realized that he wasn’t alone there, no, Frisk was with him, having that determined smile and attitude with no hint of the poison having any effect on the child's body._

_What is going on? Sans wondered, not understanding any of this. Frisk should be bedridden, unable to travel this far, but his eyes didn’t betray him, the kid was standing there with him and now that he thought of it, he wasn’t even sure why they were there to begin with._

_“Frisk?” The short, blue jacketed skeleton asked unsurely as you two stood before the barrier, only to slowly realized that there were shadowy forms on the other side of the barrier; humans who were waiting for Frisk to return home.  For a moment the faceless, dark haired adult men and women just stood there, staring at him and Frisk before starting to approach the barrier, like it had no effect on them whatsoever. They were coming to get the child, to take the small human away from him._

_Sans found himself feeling nervous and scared, he didn’t want to be left alone once more._

_“Hey human, lets go back home ok? Nothing for us here, right?” Sans found himself saying, not wanting to let the humans come any closer. However, his worst fears proved to be true when Frisk turns to him with a small smile, looking confused, as if this was just a natural course of things._

_“Thanks for taking care of me, Sans, but now that I’m all better, I have to return home. I’m sure you all will find a way out eventually,” The kid said to him, clearly ready to leave the underground world behind, “perhaps then, we’ll meet again,” the child added. However, Sans wasn’t ready to let the child leave him; he needed the small human who made him feel wanted and needed._

_“No!” he yelled and tried to desperately reach out to grab the child’s arm, to pull Frisk back from the barrier that the humans had already passed. Sans felt slightly bad when the kid let out a small, pitiful whimper when his cold white hand grasped their soft arm._

_“What are you doing, Sans? You are hurting me,” The child asked, trying to get out of his hold and explain in trembling voice “I won’t need you anymore. I’m going home.”_

_Sans felt cold, utter hopelessness wash over his mind when he heard those harsh words. He couldn’t, no, he refused to be left like this! Frisk was his human, and no one, absolutely no one would be able to take the child away from him!_

_He had no other choice, he had to do this._

_Sans stared at his hands as he stood before the barrier, one moment the faceless humans had been trying to take Frisk away from him, the other, each and everyone of them was dead on the floor, gutted and bleeding dark red blood onto the tiles. The short skeleton blinked few times n confusion as he gazed upon his white hands that were painted red with the blood dripping onto the floor._

_What have I done? This isn’t me, I’d never do this to Frisk! the skeleton thought, starting to feel sick and dizzy, as if something dark was eating away at his mind._

_Sans started to panic when he understood the weight of the sins he had committed and how you were sitting on the floor, trying to get the dead…butchered human adult to move, but in vain. You were crying uncontrollably while doing so. What had he done?! He had murdered a human, someone Frisk had loved dearly, but then again wasn’t it the kid’s fault? Yeah, that had to be it. All of this had happened because the child had wanted to leave this cursed place and the humans had crossed the barrier to get them. He had done nothing wrong!_

_Stop crying, this is all your fault, Frisk, Sans thought angrily, only to reach out to pull the child away from the barrier and the dead humans, hugging the small thing tightly, repeating “sorry” over and over again._

_But really, he wasn’t._

* * *

 

Sans woke up, panting heavily and covered in sweat. His heart was pounding against his ribcage and it showed now signs of calming down even when he started realized where he was and that it had just been a bad dream. The skeleton’s breathing slowly stabilized when he eyed the secure and homely surroundings, feeling your familiar and comforting weight in his lap. You hadn’t gone anywhere.

 _Oh yeah, I fell asleep. Good thing I didn’t really kill anyone,_  Sans thought all relieved, finally allowing himself to relax. The older brother let out a long sigh as he leaned against the back of the sofa, resting his hand on your small sleeping form that was clinging onto his body and clothes, seeking much needed affection and comfort. The skeleton had held you like this until you had fallen asleep and instead of retreating to his own room, Sans had had stayed with you, eventually drifting to sleep himself.

 _I’d never hurt you, or your family, Frisk._  Sans thought as the events of the nightmare kept playing over and over again in his mind, trying to make him into a villain, but he was more than sure that his actions alone spoke for his good intentions, after all, he had stayed with you the whole night, making sure you’d feel safe and be able to sleep properly.

Sans’ left eye was glowing a bit due to the agitating dream, but the eerie blue light slowly faded away as he regained his composure. Gazing down at your sleeping form, the skeleton grins so wide that his eyes narrow slightly and his white, hard fingers rake through your thick dark hair, feeling how soft and silky it was.

“Yeah, you are safe with us, Frisk, so its better that you just accept your fate,” the older, more jaded skeleton muttered, still half asleep. He glanced at the clock on the wall. Hmh, it was the early morning and no doubt the human along with his brother would soon wake up, needing something to fill their stomach to get the day started properly.  Sans pets your head comfortingly for a moment before carefully picking you up from his lap and placing you down next to him, pulling the covers over you once more so that you could sleep a while longer. With that, the shorter brother hurries off to the kitchen to get things started.

Within few minutes, Sans had prepared the table and was waiting for the water kettle to get ready on the stove, while also waiting impatiently for the rest of the household to wake up. Papyrus usually managed to drag himself from the bed relatively early to spar or hangout with Undyne who took her job seriously; being head of the Royal guard was not easy task to do. Come to think of it, he had no seen the blue skinned fish woman for the past few days and no doubt the strong warrior would eventually show up to see what his brother was up to.

Come to think of it, he had never been too close with Undyne who seemed to really enjoy Papyrus’ company. If anything, she was taking more and more of his brothers’ time and Sans found himself constantly alone, but things were ok now with you there.

When he was absolutely sure no one would see, Sans pulled out a vial of the poison from his pocket and eyed it with neutral expression that slowly grew slightly gleeful and excited.

Half a bottle to maintain your condition, a full one to crash it…. two vials to completely and permanently damage your body so that you’d never be back to full health; but of course he wouldn’t want to do that to you, right?

 _I don’t want to hurt Frisk,_ Sans tried to convince himself and justify his actions,  _I just want the kid to be happy with us and this is just an unfortunate, yet necessary step in order to achieve that,_ he though, banishing the idea of giving you big enough doze to permanently damage you. He wasn’t a monster; well he was, but not that kind of a monster.

 

When the water was ready, the older brother prepared a cup of steaming hot and healthy tea for you, only to add the contains of half a vial into the drink to keep you as you were, weak and powerless.

Sans sighed, leaning his head against the palm his bony hand, clearly frustrated and somewhat anxious. As planned as this was with the untraceable poison, Sans still put himself at risk here. What he had done to you was unforgivable and if you, Papyrus or Asgore ever found out about this, it would definitely end badly for him.

 _Frisk would never forgive me,_ the short skeleton realized, feeling incredibly sad and burdened. His large eyes focused on the half empty glass vial in his hand, only to pull out another full one. His fingers wrapping around them tightly. No, he wouldn’t do it, no matter how much that small voice inside his soul urged him to just end this game. It would be so easy too, all he had to do was give you big enough dose to do permanent damage your health so that you would never be able to battle again. Heck, you wouldn’t even be able to run properly if he did it, and that would mean, that you would never leave him.

 ** _Just do it and get it over with, no more games or deceiving,_** Sans found himself thinking, ** _Isn’t that what you want?_** The dark voice in his heart whispered, but Sans found himself feeling disgusted by his own thoughts, as if they couldn’t really be his. The nightmare still haunted him and he couldn’t get the image of you trying to leave with the other humans out of his head, or how you had tried to get the dead human to move. He couldn’t stand it.

 _Would I really be that cruel? To cause Frisk suffer for the rest of their lives?_  Sans wondered, shaking his head, no…you’d eventually see that this place was your new home and then there wouldn’t be need for this. This was just a desperate solution for the time being.

 ** _Then be ready to suffer yourself when Frisk escapes and hates you. Do you really think, the kid won’t eventually realize what you are doing? You are exposing yourself like this. Just do it before they suspect anything. You don’t want to be miserable and lonely, right?_** The dark thoughts wouldn’t leave him alone.

Sans’ hand trembled and he almost dropped the vials onto the floor as he considered his options No, he didn’t want to do this…this was just necessary evil he did out of necessity. He couldn’t be judged for wanting your best, and in the long run, this would be the right thing to do. You, Papyrus and the rest would surely understand. All he wanted to do was to spare you from the soul crushing hopelessness and guilt of knowing that you’d never be able to return home without killing someone.

 

Sans quickly pocketed the rest of the poison when he heard his brother move upstairs, having finally woken up. He’d no doubt bring you to kitchen on his way there.

 

Asgore would forgive and show mercy to you soon enough and then you wouldn’t have any reason to return up there. What would be the point from you to test the king’s wrath? The skeleton’s eyes flashed slightly with blue light as he thought of the dream and how your family was probably waiting up there, missing you.

 _So what if Frisk has loved ones up there? It’s probably their fault the kid fell down here in the first place,_ Sans pondered angrily as he took a spoon and added some honey into your tea. The dose would keep you weak and maintain your condition for the next few days, so that you wouldn’t get any ideas about running away.

Sans sighed as he tapped the metal spoon against the edge of the cup, staring at the swirling surface of the water as a dark and amusing thought crossed his mind.

 _I wonder if they are looking for the kiddo. Maybe with luck, they’d fall down here as well and I could just…erase them,_  Sans played with the idea of seeing some humans and just summoning his blasters and taking care of them with one deadly move,  _or even better yet, they could just snap their necks from the fall_ , then, _Frisk would have nowhere to return to but me_ and _Asgore would get the last souls he needed._ He liked that idea, a lot.

Sans was completely consumed by his dark thoughts for a moment, staring at the now still surface of the cup, his eyes losing all light as the grin widened on his face.

Taking away the kid’s options and choices felt appealing and exhilarating, the idea of knowing that he’d be the only one Frisk would have made his soul and heart beat faster.

 _You are better off here, Frisk. We won’t cause you to run to you probably had pretty horrible life if you ran to this mountain and climbed it, only to fall down here,_  Sans thought

“Maybe it would be better if they thought you to be dead,” he muttered quietly and absent-mindedly before thinking,  _such a sweet and innocent child; you’ll be cherished in the underworld._  They didn’t deserve you up there. The darkness was slowly crawling around Sans’ soul, taking hold of it piece by piece. And he didn’t really mind.

 

“Human? Huuuuuman,” He heard Papyrus’ voice coming from the living room, clearly trying to wake you up. Sans cocked his head slightly to the side and grinned all amused when he heard a soft, protesting sounds coming from you, but soon enough the of two arrive into the kitchen with Papyrus carrying your tired little form.

“Come on human, you need a proper breakfast to help you to get strong and powerful,” the taller brother tells you, but all you manage to do is yawn loudly. A small smile appears on your face when you see Sans whose familiar grin only widens when he offers you a cup of delicious looking tea as you sit down at the table. You take the cup and the short skeleton quickly prepares some for himself and Papyrus as well.

“Morning Frisk,” Sans finally greets you with that familiar and comforting smile, his white spotted eyes fixating on you as you bring the cup to your lips.

“There you go, Frisk. I’m sure it will make you feel better in no time. You just need something warm for that fever of yours,” The shorter skeleton murmured as he walked over to you, feeling your forehead gently, only to frown when he realized that the fever had gone down.

 

“Thank you, Sans,” you whisper and sip the tea that warmed your throat, making skeleton stare at you with somewhat hollow look in his eyes, “and thanks for staying with me last night, it really comforted me,” You add, feeling better knowing that you had such good friends.

“See? You’ll be back in health in no time,” Sans laughed, scratching the back of his head, wanting and making sure that you drank every last drop of the tea to make sure you wouldn’t be going anywhere.

 

The three of you were surprised by a sudden knock on the door and you look alarmed right away, fearing that someone had come for you, quickly calm down however when Sans makes a calming gesture to you, telling you to stay were you were and finish you breakfast.

“I wonder who it could be this early?” Papyrus wondered out loud, not noticing how his remark made you look even more anxious.

 _It can’t be Asgore, its too soon. Undyne perhaps?_ Sans went through possible visitors in his mind. While it was early morning, visitors weren’t really that uncommon in this town. The monster community was very tightly knit together, but Sans had never felt like he was really a part of it. Well, perhaps he had been once, but over the years, he had slowly drifted away from the community.

The short and stout skeleton opened the door, ready to face anyone who would want to face you in combat and take your soul, but instead of an angry mob, Asgore or even Undyne, he saw the small monster kid looking up at him with excitement and with great expectations shining in his eyes. The monster child had never visited them before.

  
“Hey, can the human come out an play?” The small child asked all bluntly and innocently, making Sans blink in confusion at first. It took longer from Sans than he wanted to admit to realize the kid was meaning you. Why, wasn’t this just perfect. With few more friends you would never want to leave and no doubt your life would be much better here than up on the surface.

 

“The human has a name you know, kiddo,” Sans replied with a grin, feeling how his plan was coming together. Soon enough he wouldn’t have to hurt you anymore.

The small monster eyed him with confident and playful look on his face, “well I haven’t heard it, so I wouldn’t know, mister,” the cheeky little armless monster replied, making Sans grin slightly more widely, his eyes narrowing.  _Brat,_  the thought.

“Right, it’s Frisk. Come on in.” the shorter skeleton muttered, stepping aside so that the little monster could hop inside and into the kitchen to meet you.

You can’t help but look confused when instead of some armoured monster you see the kid from earlier, the one you had passed in the Snowdin village. Did all the villagers know you were staying with the brothers? If so, the word of a fallen human would have no doubt reached every corner of the underground world. Trying your best to hide the worry and fear in your heart, you lift your hand to wave in a friendly manner to the other child albeit with a confused look on your face.

“Since you are feeling better Frisk, maybe you should go out and catch some fresh air,” Sans asked, knowing that you wouldn’t be able to continue your journey. Straining your body would only leave you exhausted and eventually travelling would be too painful and dangerous for you, especially with many of the monsters still wanting to kill you. And besides, making you enjoy your time in the village was important for his plan.

“Yeah, sure I’d like that, if you think it is safe, Sans?” you ask somewhat unsurely, seeking reassurance from the older brother who looks satisfied with your reaction and nods. With an ok from the protective skeleton, you smile a bit shyly at the small monster kid who was about the same age as you. After thanking the brothers for the breakfast you follow the excited and energetic monster kid to the door.

“You were Frisk, right? That’s a nice name for a human, feels very…human like,” the small and innocent kid says and you can’t help but laugh a bit, only to cough quite loudly as the cold air fills your lungs when the door opens.

Hearing you cough Papyrus clearly remember something and he quickly gets up from his chair.

“Hold on human, I the great Papyrus, will not let you go outside without a scarf, else you will get sick again!” the tall skeleton yells after you two and hurries from the kitchen, taking off his red scarf and putting it around you to keep you warm.

“There! Now you are protected from cold,” the younger brother laughs and boops your nose playfully, making you snicker and grin; Papyrus always knew how to make you happy. You decide to give him a hug, feeling honoured that the tall skeleton wanted to part with his favourite piece of clothing.

“Thanks, Pap,” you murmur before heading out with the monster kid.

 

* * *

 

Sans watches you two depart, keeping his black and white eyes on your back as you two head outside, hearing the kid say, “so, I heard you are sick, so lets not go far. We could build a snowman, I’ll do the lifting and…” the kid goes on before closing the door, leaving the brothers inside the warm and cosy home.

Sans glanced at his brother who looked more confused than anything as he returned to the kitchen, sitting on the chair across him.

“How does that kid lift anything?” the younger skeleton asked from his brother who just grinned and shrugged, “who knows, magic?” Sans replies as he studies his brother’s expressions and mood, trying to figure out how he felt about this.

“Good thing though that those two seem to like each other. It’s nice that Frisk as someone to play with here, “ the short and stout skeleton added, trying to reassure Papyrus.

However, Sans heart ached when he saw Papyrus’ expression drop and it almost felt as if the taller skeleton put on a brave face for your sake, letting it drop around his brother.

“What’s up bro?” Sans asked, feeling slightly worried as Papyrus let out a soft, tired sigh, glancing at the door.

“Sans, I’m really worried about the human. Frisk is so weak and sick…sure they are getting better, but still, I can’t shake off this feeling of helplessness. I can’t help the kid and I fear they’ll only get worse again,” Papyrus muttered, making Sans’s grin fade a bit when he heard his brother’s words. “Don’t tell me you don’t see it Sans? The human keeps getting better and then worse again.”

“I see, well…I’m sure Frisk will get better in no time, and then you two can duel,” Sans started, trying to sound convincing, “and Papyrus, I really enjoy having Frisk with us here. I think the kid is starting to become a part of our family. Maybe it would be for the best if the kiddo just stayed with us.”

Papyrus smiled again, “Yeah, I agree, Sans. I really like the human kid, and as much as I’d love to have them stay with us, I can see that Frisk misses home. I do enjoy having them around, but the kid’s happiness goes first. If they really want to go home…” Papyrus muttered, pausing for a moment, looking down at his tea cup before lifting his gaze up to meet his brother’s, “Sans, I can’t be happy if Frisk isn’t happy. Perhaps we should help the kid get to the barrier and cross it?”

Sans felt his mood darkened and while he loved his brother, he refused to back down this time. Frisk was their little human and you would never leave the underground world. Papyrus had no idea what it took from that child to leave this place; and if he did, he’d be horrified. Papyrus had no idea of the cost for a human to return home.

“Didn’t you say you wanted to become a royal guard? You’d need to be the one to capture them.”

Papyrus let out a small laugh, “yeah, well, maybe I’ll just escort the human there and to the barrier. That way I would have captured Frisk and delivered the kid successfully to the capital, only to accidently let it cross the barrier.”

Sans sighed, clearly frustrated with his brother, Papyrus really had no idea what had happened to the other humans, the again, he had been younger when the other humans had appeared. If it came to pass, his brother would eventually learn that it would require from you to kill another monster if you wanted to return to the surface, and then, Papyrus would surely understand why it would be better for you to stay with them.

 

* * *

 

The monster kid laughed as he dashed around in the snow only to calm down when he realized that you couldn’t move as fast and that the cold weather along with your sickness that made you weak and fragile.

“Oh sorry, I forgot you weren’t feeling well,” the monster child murmured, looking apologetic, but you just smile at him and showed him that it was ok.

“You know, I was surprised to hear that you were a human. To be honest, I thought you’d be taller and scarier, like in the documentaries they sometimes show on television.” The yellow monster lizard says absentmindedly as he looks for a good spot for a snowman.

 _Documentaries?_  You think all confused as the little monster started to roll a snowball with his tail, building it up and larger so that it would become a base for a snowman. You almost want to ask more about these documentaries about humans, but for some reason you felt like you’d be better off not knowing. All you wanted to do was focus on building the snowman and enjoying your time, for once you were feeling all right. But little did you know, that feeling wouldn’t last long.

Eventually with the snowman finished, you two explore the village together, settling to play hide and seek in the vicinity of town due to your health.

Grillby and the villagers seemed to be amused by your antics and games and the flaming bar tender gave you something hot to drink after a while and in return, you offered to return a sharp cooking knife Papyrus had lent him few days earlier.

“Uh oh, you better not run with that thing, mother always says not to run while holding sharp things.” The monster kid muttered as you two exit the bar and head back towards the center of the village.

 _I’m not stupid, and its not like I could run either way_ , you think a bit bitterly but keep your thoughts to yourself, after all the monster kid was just wishing for your best.

It felt as if none of the villagers wished really any ill will towards you, making you feel like your actions really had made a difference. But, despite the uplifting experiences, you start to feel exhausted and tired once more, feeling as if every step you took strained you body.

As your strength starts to fade and you grow weaker, the two of you decide to head back home for a moment of rest. The cold and dry air makes you cough hard as you and the monster kid walk back towards Sans’ house. The dizzy and powerless feeling returns to you and takes toll on your mind as well. You had hoped and prayed that the sickness would have finally passed, but now it was back again.

 _I’m never getting rid of this._ you think, feeling miserable and hopeless.

“Wanna stop and sit down for a moment?” the kid asked when you had another coughing fit and taking steps started to get hard, making you felt desperate.

 _I was getting better and not this again…I hate this, I want to get back to normal,_  you think and grit your teeth angrily starting to get slightly teary eyed and the armless monster kid has to help you to sit down onto a wooden bench.

“You alright, Frisk?” Kid asked all worried as you two sat down there, the snow falling gently from the ceiling of the caverns. You adjust the scarf Papyrus had given you to feel warmer, placing the sharp cooking knife onto the wooden bench so that you wouldn’t accidently cut yourself. After a moment of hesitation, you shake your head at the kind and innocent kid.

“I just miss my family and friends who are waiting for me up there, they must all be worried sick and I just want to go home, but the monsters want me dead and I’m too weak to leave,” you tell the monster kid, trusting him with your burden as you wipe away your tears.

The monster kid looks at you somewhat surprised, but tries quickly to comfort you

“The brothers really seem to care about you and the villagers like you Frisk…I’m sure you’d be welcomed to live with us and that you’d enjoy life here. You haven’t even met Undyne yet! She is the best,” the kid says.

“Undyne?” you ask, having never heard that name before and the small monster looks almost dreamy when you repeat that strong name.

“Undyne is the greatest monster hero there is! She protects us from humans who…” the yellow monster starts but quickly gives you an apologetic look, “I mean, not from someone like you, Frisk,” the kid quickly corrects himself, “but from evil humans who banished us here. She won’t hurt a good human such as yourself.”

“Oh,” you let out before coughing violently, feeling completely miserable, “I guess the monsters are really nice and I do love Sans and Papyrus. Even if the younger brother still wants to capture me and take me before the king,” you whisper sadly, feeling that the kid and the taller skeleton didn’t quite realize that only thing waiting for you in the capital was death. Yet, you still had to pass through that place, hopefully unnoticed by Asgore.

The kid looked sad, but understanding, “home must mean a lot to you. We all like you here and I for one would love to have a human friend, but you should listen to your heart and return home if you really desire it,” the kid wonders out loud and you feel like he was wise beyond his years. “We all will miss you, the brothers the most, no doubt, but you should return home if there are people waiting for you there,” the monster finished before looking up at the ceiling that was filled with gems what shone their comforting, yet eerie light on them.

“Papyrus is a great guy, I’m sure he will help you if you ask him to,” the kid pondered out loud, only to hesitate for a moment before continuing, “but Sans…I’m not so sure about him. He is…strange.”

You can’t hep but look at him all confused. Sans was kind, loving and most importantly trustworthy.

You start to feel better after a moment of resting you start to feel better, still weak and tired, but now you felt like walking back to the house wouldn’t be an impossible feat.

“Shall we go?” the kid asked happily as you get off the bench, heading back towards the large wooden house that had been your home for the past days, but you knew that up there, above these caverns was your real home. You’d miss the monster dearly and they’d miss you too, but the idea of staying trapped here for the rest of your life was a scary.

Toriel’s words haunted you… Asgore was going to kill you if you didn’t do something. He’d eventually come for you as the word started to spread in the underground world and there would be no safe haven for you. What made you the saddest was the fact that Papyrus, while not knowing it the details, would want to take you before the king, and if he tired yo wouldn’t be able to stop him in your weakened state.

The kid stayed quiet when he noticed you feeling sad and homesick.

“I’m sure things will be ok,” he eventually muttered, but when you lift your gaze up from the ground, you feel your heart skip a beat as you approach the wooden house, only to see yet another guest standing there.

A tall armoured figure was approaching the door of the brothers’ house, wielding a large blue spear and you feel overwhelming sense of dread take hold of your body when the thing sees you.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this was just pain to write. I already cut his chapter in half because it got out of control and then the shorter piece got out of control as well! I got some really nice feedback on my writing, mainly considering the dialogue and thoughts. What do you guys think? Is it an improvement? I still have trouble separating the povs with the chars due to the lack of gender pronouns.  
> Ps. Elderwolves, with the chapter out I demand that you release Temmie!


	6. Threat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to Flamour once more for beta reading and fixing this :) Next chapter will have a lot more obsessive and possessive Sans <3 The whole chapter focuses on him.

You can feel how your body refuses to move when you gaze at the tall and armoured figure who had been approaching Sans’ and Papyrus’ home just moments ago before noticing you. A feeling of dread took hold of your body that now felt like it was weighed down by lead, making it hard to run away. The strange and armoured monster you had never seen before looked extremely deadly and merciless with heavy shadows cast over the sharp shapes of the metal armour.

Beads of sweat form on your brow as you turn to the monster kid and part your lips to say something with fearful look in your eyes, but despite trying, you couldn’t make any sound. The sudden change in your mood and feelings went unnoticed by the monster kid, he didn’t seem to be aware that you were looking at him with such a fearful look in your eyes; he was simply too enthralled by the sight and beaming with excitement. 

“Th…that’s Undyne!! The great monster warrior I told you about,” the other child exclaims excited and to your horror he keeps jumping into the air, clearly wanting the armoured monster’s full attention, ”Undyne! Over here!” the kid yells, but it wasn’t like the monster hadn’t noticed you two already. The odd and threatening figure wasn’t approaching you two yet and was merely standing there like a statue. This was the last thing you wanted to happen to you.

“Shh please don’t.” you beg and try silencing the monster kid by placing your free arm gently around him, hoping that the monster would stay there if the kid didn’t try getting it to approach you two, while your other one held the knife Grillby had given you to take back home.

 

You didn’t know if it was the gesture or something else, but the tall armoured figure suddenly moved lightning fast, summoning a glowing blue spear and taking aim at you before yelling in an oddly feminine voice, “Kid get away from that human! It’s dangerous and is going to kill you!” 

 

You felt your body freeze, completely paralyzed with fear. For a moment you just stood there, trembling while the kid next to you looked happy and eager to meet his hero, albeit a bit confused by Undyne’s words, as if he couldn’t quite understand what she had told him. Who was going to kill him? 

When the small monster child didn’t obey, or even seem to understand her warnings, the armoured woman snarled and hurled the large spear towards you with astonishing precision. Thankfully your survival instinct kicks in despite the momentary freezing, saving you from sure death once more. Miraculously you manage to dodge the magical javelin just in time by diving into the snow, away from the monster kid as the spear flies past you like a lightning bolt from an angry god before dispersing when it hits a tree. 

You gasp and breathe heavily while scrambling desperately to get onto your feet. The sudden burst of energy and movement had made you feel light headed and weak, and you fight with all your might to keep your breathing under check and not start coughing like so many times before. Doing that would mean your death.

_ Damn it, not now, _ you pray, trying to get up from the cold snowy ground, pleading silently that Sans and Papyrus would hear what was happening outside and come to help you. You glance at the other kid who just stood there in dumbfounded shock; his small brain probably working hard to understand what was going on around him and why Undyne wanted you dead.  

You try to get up from the snowy ground, but despite all your attempts, the cold and slippery frozen ground proved to be a challenge and the sudden strain on your body along with the new dose of poison triggered another episode, making you cough painfully and gasp for air. You could feel the strength fade from your body, leaving you a sitting target for the murderous monster.

Your whole body trembles as you try to push yourself up from the cold snowy ground with your remaining strength, to somehow escape the tall warrior, but it was all in vain. With raspy breath and moist eyes, you look up at the female monster who was now slowly approaching your location, having summoned another spear into her hand to clearly just finish you off in one quick strike.

You feel tears streaming down your face.  _ This can’t end like this! I..I can’t die like this, never seeing my friends and loved ones again,  _ you think desperately as you try and try to get up from the cold ground but no matter how many times you try lifting yourself up, you slump back onto the ice cold ground, only able to watch as your death approaches you. 

 

“Sans…help….” you whisper out weakly, knowing that he was the only one who could protect you. The short skeleton was always there when you needed comfort the most and made sure you could sleep peacefully, never losing patience with you. You felt safe with the older brother, yearning for his company and presence during your recovery that just took so long. He was always reassuring you that no matter how bad things seemed, you’d get better and be happy with them. You truly felt like Sans would never hurt you and that he was the only monster to whom you could trust your life to. 

Papyrus was like a brother figure to you, but no matter how nice he was or how happy he made you, he didn’t have the power to protect you and you had a feeling that he didn’t know exactly what would happen to you if you reached the capital, while Sans seemed to have a clue and acted according to that.

 

You almost manage to catch your breath and calm down. Swallowing heavily your whole body aches and you can only pray for someone to help you and much to your surprise the small monster kid gets between you and Undyne. “Stop it, Undyne! You have Frisk all wrong, this human is nice and kind!” The yellow monster child tries to reason with the armoured warrior and she does indeed seem to hesitate for a moment, only to grab the kid by the head and lift him up before putting him aside, as if he just didn’t know what was going on around him. Surely he had been tricked by the vile human.

Pure desperation and fear overwhelms you once more as the glimmer of faint hope dies and succumbs into endless hopelessness. Your death seemed imminent now, yet you refused to give up. You hadn’t been able to restart this world, so death could very well mean a permanent end to you. No second chances, not anymore.

_ I don’t want to die, please. I want to see my family again, _ you think, crying and gritting your teeth in anger, still holding the knife in your hand. Maybe you could still defend yourself just once. If this Undyne got a bit closer maybe you could make one final desperate attempt to fend her off, but the idea of hurting someone even if was to save your own life felt sickening to you. Violence had never solved anything in your life.

“Filthy, murderous human….I shall put an end to you!” Undyne finally growled, swinging the magical spear elegantly in her hand few times as she approached you, the metal armour clanking and clinking threateningly with each step she takes.

“Sans…anyone…help..” you whimper as the armoured monster gets closer and closer, ready to finish you off with one strike, that’s all it would take to end your life. 

You need Sans, you want him here, to protect you, “Sans, please help me.” you cry out in fear and hopelessness, not wanting to die and lose your soul.  During the past days you had really become somewhat dependant on the skeleton who always seemed to keep an eye out for you, making sure you were safe, comfortable and recovering. He clearly wanted you to get better and kept reassuring you that everything was going to be all right when your determination faltered and you started fearing that you’d never heal fully.

 

Just when Undyne was about to reach you and deliver the finishing blow, the armoured monster suddenly gets a faint blue aura around her that intensifies quickly.

“What the...?” the monster woman says, but whatever she was going to say was cut short when a tremendous gravity attack crushed her against the snowy ground, the frozen and ice covered terrain cracking beneath her and you could hear how the armour almost crumpled underneath the pressure. You watched in both relief and horror how the monster twitched and tried to crawl towards you without much success. The air above her crackled with magical energy and you could feel the power radiating through the air even though you were many meters away.

You blink in utter confusion few times, only to feel a familiar presence behind. Glancing over your shoulder you see none other than Sans standing there with his right hand in his pocket while the left one was pointed downwards and it had a blue flow around it. You cannot help but gasp loudly since you had never seen the older brother like this. His right eye was completely black while the left one glowed with blue light. The familiar grin remained on his face, however it felt hollow and threatening now.

 

_ Sans? I’ve never seen him looking so scary _ , you can’t help but think as the shorter brother approaches you with his appearance quickly going back to that normal grin and playful look in his eyes, but somehow it didn’t quite look right. He kneels down in front of you and pats your head gently when you hug him in hopes of comfort and protection, practically clinging to his clothes.

“There there kiddo, it’s alright.” Sans murmurs with a grin that can’t quite hide all the darkness as he glances at Undyne, who is finally getting up from the cold ground, looking like the attack had been a huge blow to her. 

“Sans, please. I don’t want to die, don’t let her kill me,” you whimper, coughing and crying against the soft blue cloth of the skeleton’s jacket, making the skeleton’s grin widen a bit.

“Shh, it’s ok, Frisk…I’ll take care of this, she won’t hurt you,” the older brother promises you, standing up and facing the tall monster, his brother running towards them as well.

  
  


You glance over your shoulder at the other monster who had finally gotten onto her feet. You were afraid of her, but after seeing what Sans had done, you had a feeling that she might actually be the one in danger if she continued this.

Papyrus rushes to you three, looking extremely worried and positively shocked, unable to believe that such a horrendous act of flashy violence had taken place in their yard! Well almost.

“Undyne what are you doing!?” the tall skeleton asks, clearly panicking when he notices that you were slightly hurt and having another cough fit, “You are hurting the human! Shame on you!” the skeleton adds and looks scolding.

The tall warrior seemed to focus on Papyrus, and despite the fact you couldn’t see her face or expressions, her physical demeanour suggested that she was relieved to see the tall skeleton. She turn to you and then again to Papyrus, as if trying to figure out some dilemma.

“Papyrus! You are alive…I thought that monstrous human had killed you and taken your scarf as a hideous trophy! You didn’t show up for your cooking lesson yesterday and I just wanted to check up on you,” the warrior said, sounding actually relieved and happy, before remembering what was happening and summoning another spear to point at you with.

“Now could you two explain that the hell is going on around here? That’s a human! When did this happen? Has it hypnotized you two or something?” the monster started, her voice filled with disbelief and anger, “if I kill it, will the spell be broken?” she continued and only seemed to grow more and more frustrated when the brothers looked absolutely baffled.

 

When Sans and Papyrus didn’t seem to react the way she wanted them to, the monster warrior kept going, “It’s a human! Dangerous, sword wielding killing machine,” she basically growled. 

_ She probably hoped they didn’t know I’m a human, that way she could have explained their odd behaviour, _ you think, somehow a bit amused now even if the monster was still scary and over zealous.

The monster lowers the spear when Papyrus looks disappointed and Sans narrows his eyes at her. She turns her head away from you two to face the forest.

“You know what happens to humans that come here, Sans, even if Papyrus has no clue…now, I can take the human off your hands and take it to Asgore; It’s most humane that way.” 

Sans grins darkly and challengingly at the monster warrior, “Didn’t you get the memo, Undyne?” 

“What memo?” the armoured monster asks slightly confused now, clearly growing frustrated with the whole bizarre situation.

Sans closes his other eye and grins, “Oh, seems like Asgore forgot to mention that to you. I had a nice little chat with him when I was over there for a cup of tea the other day,“ he starts and pats your head gently, letting his hand rest there as you hug his body, seeking safety from the female monster. However, at the same time you are confused, why had Sans visited the capital and Asgore?

_ Sans talked with Asgore? He knows I’m here? _ you thought, feeling slightly betrayed and scared. So far Sans had only showed good will towards you and you wanted to believe that he had his reasons to talk with the king. So far you had gained a very contradicting image of the king of monsters. According to the monsters he was just a big, kind-hearted man, but Toriel’s words about him killing all the humans refused to leave you alone.

“The kid is under my protection and living with us. The king himself said he wanted to see Frisk before passing judgement, and I’m pretty sure he won’t do anything to Frisk,” Sans continued, and the warrior was clearly seething in anger despite Papyrus trying to calm her down. “He wouldn’t dare…” you hear Sans whisper so quietly that you wonder if you had imagined it.

“First, Papyrus missed his cooking lesson yesterday and now I find out you two are harbouring a human! Aaaargh, unbelievable!” the monster yells and takes off her helmet, throwing it into the snow and kicks the nearest snow pile angrily. 

You can’t help but feel surprised to see a tall, somewhat fish looking woman with red hair and an eye patch. She looked truly menacing but the skeletons acted as if she was their friend…. maybe she was.

All this was too much for you and you start coughing, barely able to stand so that Sans has to support you.

“There there, Frisk, I got you,” the skeleton murmurs as he picks you up gently so not to hurt you or make your cough worse, “guess all this excitement was too much for ya. Let’s go back inside and we will explain everything to Undyne,” the blue-jacketed skeleton murmurs to you but you can’t help but look at him, still feeling slightly betrayed.

“You told Asgore!” you blame him with hurt look in your eyes “Why would you do such a thing? He wants my soul,” you continued, fearing the feeling of not knowing what would happen.  However you calm down a bit when Sans hugs you tightly and lets your head rest against his chest and the fluffy collar of his jacket, “I did it in order to protect you, I’m not letting the king, Undyne, or anyone hurt you,” the skeleton assured you.

You hesitate for a moment before nodding quietly, wanting to trust Sans who grins at you,  “Now, let’s get you inside, you are freezing,” he says and the two of you head back inside while the small monster kid hurries off back home after quickly bidding you his farewell. You look over Sans’ shoulder at Undyne who was glaring daggers at you, clearly trying to use mental strength alone to pull your soul out. When it was clear that it wasn’t working, the warrior woman grabs the back of Papyrus’ neck and drags him inside with you and Sans.

  
  


Before you know it, you are once more sitting on the sofa in the living room with Papyrus and Undyne across you who was glaring daggers at you and muttering curse words under her breath, clearly resisting the urge to just summon a magical spear to just end you. If it wasn’t for Sans who was sitting next to you, with his hand on your shoulder protectively, you would have tried to run off and hide in Papyrus’ room to hide if you weren’t feeling so weak again.

“How come I’ve missed the news about a human being under Asgore’s protection?” Undyne asked and even Papyrus was confused.

“Yeah, Sans…what’s this about? Don’t tell me you want to take the credit for capturing the human!” Papyrus yells and was clearly all upset, but Sans just grins and shrugs before turning towards you.

Having experienced such a traumatic moment that had taken a toll on your body just moments ago, you start coughing and feel light headed, but despite that, you try to look strong in front of Undyne who now looked confused and eyed you up and down with calculating look in her eyes.

“Is the human alright? It...it looks very sick,” she observed “maybe I should just put it out of its misery? Quick and painless you know?” Undyne suggested to your horror and Papyrus too looked shocked by the captain’s suggestion.

“Out of the question, Undyne! Frisk is just a little bit sick and didn’t you hear what my brother told you? According to Asgore it’s alright if the human stays with us, I’m sure you two will be besties in no time!” Papyrus tells Undyne who just sneers at the taller brother and the two seem to start going at it for a moment. They looked like friends and this was just friendly banter for them…but still, you did feel afraid. 

“You alright, kiddo?” Sans asks you and you let your gaze fall to your hands that you hold in your lap. For a moment you remain silent before whispering to Sans, “I don’t feel too good…” you reply, feeling light headed and weak once more and hearing the woman’s accusations and talk about getting souls to remove the barrier didn’t help you in any way. Your vision started to blur slightly and the general sense of weakness started to once more take hold of your body. All you can do is focus on Undyne who glares daggers at you and because of this, the dark and brooding look Sans gives you goes unnoticed.   

Sans knew that the king would visit within the next few days…. and if your condition even made Undyne feel bad for you, then surely if your condition was completely crashed, even the king would immediately take pity on you.

 

“That’s the last soul we need!! I find it very hard to believe that Asgore would just let the human be.” Undyne growls and looks extremely unsatisfied with what was going on, but somehow the look in her eyes softens a bit when she sees you struggling to breathe.

“Human? Are you listening to what I have to say?” she ask, clearly having calmed down a bit.

You were feeling so weak, light headed and your vision started to distort slightly as beads of sweat formed on your forehead. All you wanted to do was lie down and rest for a moment in order to feel better again.

 

“Kiddo, you ok? You look kind of weak…this must all be very burdening to you,” Sans asks you when you look tired and exhausted, “do you want to take a nap while we settle this properly?”, the shorter skeleton inquires from you and kneels down in front of you before glancing at Undyne with a disapproving look in his eyes, “and Undyne here certainly isn’t  helping your condition.”

After a short moment of hesitation you agree that perhaps it would be for the best; after all you did feel very light headed.

 

It was all the confirmation the skeleton needed and before you could add anything, he picks you up and carries upstairs and into his room that he had tried cleaning up a bit recently. The skeleton felt oddly stressed, as if he hadn’t returned to normal completely.

“Sans? You alright?” you ask when the skeleton closes the door behind him and carries you over to his bed while holding you protectively. Something was off and you didn’t know what it was. 

The skeleton looks you in the eyes before glancing at the window with frustrated look in his eyes, “it’s nothing to worry about, Frisk.” Sans muttered as he placed you onto the bed and you quickly get into a comfortable position as the skeleton picks up a nearby blanket and places it on you.

As much as you hated sleeping and resting these days, you felt like you needed to have a nap after what Undyne had tried to do to you, a moment to regain your strength and calm down.  However, even though Sans had told you that he had your best interest in mind, you couldn’t understand why he had told Asgore about your presence.

“Why did you tell Asgore? They say that he kills the humans that fall down here…” you whisper, pulling the covers over your head, trembling and coughing weakly as Sans sits next to you and grins.

“I had to…Dreemurr is a kind and gentle king, even if his policy on humans doesn’t make him look like it. I was sure he’d spare you and I made my opinion very clear to him, Frisk. You’ll be safe with us.” Sans replies to you, his eyes darkening slightly, “he will not hurt you. I promise you that,” he skeleton whispered.

“Can I return home then if he lets me be? I want to reach the barrier, will he let me pass?” You ask and when Sans remains quiet, you feel fear creep into your heart.

“Sans?” You ask, wanting hear that you were going to get back home but the skeleton’s silence was heart breaking.

“When you get better. We want to be sure you can manage to get back home safe and sound ok? And besides, staying here a while longer can’t be that bad, after all, you have me, Papyrus and even that monster kid who wants to be your friend now.” Sans finally replied, wondering when he should slip you another dose of the poison to make you weaker for the king who was coming tomorrow, “and I’m sure you and Undyne will become friends too, even if you had a rocky start. She is just a bit quick tempered,” Sans added, believing that soon enough you would have no reason to return to the world above. You’d have plenty of friends, a reason to stay here. You wouldn’t need your family anymore.

 

_ Undyne didn’t really seem that bad, maybe she is just confused like the rest, _ you think and feel Sans pet your head in a comforting manner, “Just rest a for a moment, ok? I will deal with Undyne so that she’ll understand this. Your meeting was a bit of a mess.” Sans said and you couldn’t see the wide grin on his face along with almost lightless eyes.

Soon after that, the skeleton gets up and leaves the room, only to lock it behind him just to be safe before pressing his forehead against the wood, a wide grin on his face.

_ I know you miss your family, but I’d miss you far more if you left us. Trust me, this is the best way to protect you. I’ve kept my promise to that lady, _ Sans thought before walking the stairs down to join his brother and Undyne who had calmed down, proving that she had just wanted to look super tough in front of the strange human. She had her prejudices towards humans, but after seeing you weak and powerless, she had come around.

 

“For a person with no guts, Sans, you have a lot of them.” Undyne grunted, making the shorter skeleton grin widely and shrug, knowing exactly what she had meant. 

“What can I say? That kid doesn’t deserve to die. Frisk is a good soul, one we care about.” Sans replied to the warrior monster whose grin turned quite nasty to counter the one Sans had. “Well, I do admit that the human doesn’t look that scary or evil, but I really thought the kid had gutted Papyrus,” the warrior muttered and her expression softened somewhat “but, if what you two say is true, maybe it’s ok to wait for another human to come, some rotten soul who really deserves what is coming for them.” 

 

Inside Sans’ room you thrashed slightly on the bed, trying to get some sleep but in vain. The fear of getting murdered by Asgore or Undyne kept you awake, even if the female warrior monster probably wasn’t that bad and Sans had promised you that the king wasn’t going to kill you. But despite all that, you felt like if you closed your eyes, you wouldn’t wake up.

Coughing weakly, you look at the door Sans had locked for some reason, perhaps for your own protection? That really didn’t make you feel any better.

You suddenly feel a presence in the room, but that couldn’t be since the door was locked However, when you peek from beneath the covers, you see a strange figure standing in the room, few meters away from you, staring down at you.

You try screaming, but all you can do is cough and whisper “Sans..” weakly. But, when the pale, tar dripping figure looks sad and bows his head slightly in apologizing manner you calm down, breathing heavily and trying not to cough. It looked like he wished no ill will towards you.

“H…hello?” You ask weakly from the transparent figure and it looked as if he wasn’t really in the room. He wasn’t touching anything and probably wouldn’t even be able to hurt you. The strange monster looks at you with sad expression. 

_ Who is that? Why is he here? _ you wonder. The black and white monster looked almost like Sans or Papyrus, but his face was distorted and his body was like something made of black tar. 

The monster’s expression softens when you calm down and are not afraid of him anymore. It was as if he was just observing you, wanting to see how you were doing.

“We haven’t met before. I’m Frisk, a human.” You introduce yourself calmly when you remember your manners, slowly sitting up on the bed to get a better look of the monster who just stood there, looking at you with sad expression as if he was pitying you.

“Who are you?” You ask quietly, not really expecting an answer.

 

**_“Pitiful creature…”_ **

You suddenly hear a soft voice that sounded more like an echo inside your mind and strange signs flashed in your mind as he spoke those words. He didn’t sound malicious and the words weren’t meant to mock you…he seemed to be genuinely feeling bad for you, pitying you.

“I’m not pitiful,” you try and sound determined, the stranger just smiles sadly at you before disappearing completely into thin air, clearly not believing you.  You blink few times and when you were sure he was gone, you slump back onto the bed, wondering whether you had imagined the whole thing or not, but whichever the case was, you eventually banish the strange encounter from your mind, just taking a mental note to mention it to Sans after you were done with your nap.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much crazy Sans in this chapter since Undyne was around but we will see more of him in the future!


	7. Poisoned Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya!  
> Didn't have a beta reader for this chapter, so its going to be a mess. This is so far my longest chapter ever (probably) so show mercy, I beg of you. Not Sans' mercy though, I don't want to get impaled by bone spikes. But yeah, any feed back is welcomed :)  
> A bit slow chapter but the next one will have lot of stuff.  
> Ps. Sorry for taking so long. I had a terrible writer's block.

Sans looked around him as he searched his pocket for a silver key that opened the heavy door that led into his secret workshop and laboratory. The room was off-limits to everyone and the short skeleton kept the small silver key always with him, especially now that Frisk was inside the skeleton brothers’ home. Having someone find out about his secrets would be ruinous to his plans and friendships.

Even Papyrus wasn’t allowed there and to the older brother’s relief, the tall and thin skeleton showed no interest whatsoever in knowing what he kept hidden there, if anything, Papyrus thought the workshop just to be his brother’s secret napping place and nothing more. His brother truly was innocent and naïve, and Sans loved that about Papyrus, hoping that he’d always keep that positive outlook on life. Pap had a gift of cheering everyone up and becoming friends quickly with people, a talent that made even the gloomiest of days in the underground world bearable, though just barely.

 

Sans on the other hand had lost his hopefulness a long time ago and instead had gained a very nihilistic view on life. He still had his fun when possible, enjoying the small moments with his brother, but in the end it was all meaningless and nothing had a point.

It was really funny for Sans to think that if he just killed the child, the monster would be free and able to walk on the surface and beneath the clear skies once more, but the promise he had made to that old lady on the other side of the door made sure that it wasn’t going to happen any time soon. Eventually some bad human would appear and they could die all he cared, but Frisk…no one would touch your pure and innocent soul. You were under his protection and care.

Sans finally found the key among all the trash inside his pocket and pulled it out to study it for a moment. _The encounter with Undyne was a close one_ , the skeleton thought, _I shouldn’t have let Frisk go outside alone with that naïve monster kid…I can’t make that mistake again._

 

As the short and stout skeleton pulled the door open and stepped inside, all he could think of was that he couldn’t you out of his sight before Asgore and the rest had showed mercy to you. “If someone is going to try and hurt Frisk again under my watch, they are going to have bad time”, Sans muttered to himself as he closed the door behind him and leaned against it, letting his happy expression drop now that he was alone. He didn’t have to look happy for anyone’s sake.

The adult monster scoffed slightly as he eyed the strange machine hidden by the white piece of cloth and his desk that had a simple drawing of him, Gaster and Papyrus on it.

 _Gaster…why would he observe Frisk?_ Sans wondered as he recalled that one night when the previous royal scientist had appeared inside his house to study and watch the sleeping human. Not many knew about what had happened to Gaster after he had fallen into the core, but Sans had found out t that he had become a phantom like creature who appeared only rarely.

 _What would that damn phantom want?_ Sans thought, hating the idea of the phantom like monster taking interest in his little human. As far as the short skeleton knew knew, Gaster couldn’t interact with the world…but then again it was very hard to tell since he appeared so rarely and never held his form too long. In other words, it was impossible to tell whether W.D Gaster was going to be a threat to his plans or not. But, if he was watching, surely the scientist would see that his actions were good and justified.

Gaster hadn’t been a bad person, far from it, but he had done what he had deemed necessary for their survival. If he had to hurt a couple of humans for the good of an entire monster civilization, he’d do it without hesitation, but the royal scientist had never been cruel or malicious, in fact, Sans had many times seen the man question his choices and decisions.

 

When Sans glanced at the poison vials on the table, some thing occurred to him. Gaster was the one to create the poison in the first place but he had never used it for he had deemed it a failure. The idea had been that it would simply weaken the humans in order to safely take them to the Capital to be killed peacefully and without extra pain, but the poison caused violent coughing and breathing problems…and prolonged use….well even without an overdose it was going to do some nasty things.

 

After Gaster had disappeared, Sans had forgotten all about the research until you had appeared in his life. Using the poison was cruel because of its effects, but it was better than having to watch the human get slaughtered by the king or stronger monsters.

 

“Frisk, I rather keep you weak and vulnerable than use force to keep you safe. I don’t want to lock you up like an animal,” Sans muttered to himself. Poisoning the human to keep them under his control felt more kind than forcibly taking their freedom, besides, he was doing all he could to make the human feel comfortable and welcomed so that he wouldn’t have to use the poison. _If Frisk leaves the Snowind village, I can’t protect the kid from other monsters…this is the only way_ , Sans kept telling himself.

It was funny, repeat a lie long enough and it becomes the truth.

 _I’m using something Gaster created to hurt the humans to protect Frisk now,_ Sans thought and it only enforced his opinion that he was doing the right thing. The substance had no effect on monsters so it posed no threat to him, Undyne or Papyrus if he slipped it into the food they shared with the human.

“This is the best way to protect the human, you or no one else can judge my actions,” Sans found himself saying, probably trying to reassure himself more than the phantom, if he was watching him in the void. The idea of being constantly watched by Gaster felt unnerving and uncomfortable.

 

He wanted to protect Frisk and it was almost painful to know that no matter what he did, the human would still want to return home.

 _Why can’t I fill the need inside Frisk’ heart?_ Sans found himself wondering and feeling slightly bitter, _Why can’t Papyrus and I be a family for Frisk?_

With a small, almost silent sigh, Sans walked over to his work table and pulled one drawer open to see a bunch of vials, filled with the poison inside. The previously grim looking skeleton man couldn’t help but smile darkly as he eyed his poison supply, it would be enough to keep the child sick and weak for weeks…months, hell, even years if he had to, and if he ran out, he could easily just make more.

“I know Asgore will let Frisk remain with us when he sees the child sick and weak. The kid will be safe with us,” Sans murmured as he picked up a couple of vials and pocketed them before closing the drawer and straightening his back, “I made a promise to protect the child, not letting them to run off and get themselves killed. Frisk will be happy with us,” the skeleton continued, not sure if the previous royal scientist was listening or not, and he didn’t really care since Gaster couldn’t help the human anyways. He was merely a phantom, trapped in the void and between the worlds, probably experiencing multiple possibilities without knowing where one timeline started and other ended.

 

With that, Sans grinned to get his normal look and left the workshop and his secret safe haven only to run into Undyne and Papyrus on the way back to the house.

 

“Hey Sans! Where you’ve been you lazy bones? Shouldn’t you be watching over Frisk?“ His brother asked and looked slightly annoyed when they ran into each other at the door. Undyne was wearing her usual armour but looked much more relaxed now that the mess with the human had been solved. “Napping probably? Haven’t seen your brother ever do anything else than that,” Undyne scoffed and Sans merely grinned at her, his eyes slightly narrowing.

“Sorry bro, had to get something,” Sans replies in a bit avoiding manner, smirking with his other eye closed “Is Frisk still sleeping?”

 

“Dunno, you should check on the human,” his brother told Sans whose grin just widened, “Undyne and I are going to spar outside, come join us if Frisk has recovered a bit, ok? The human should see the future guard captain of the royal guard in action! Nyehehehehe!” the taller brother laughed, making Undyne grin with a challenging look in her golden eye, “You wish Papyrus.”

Sans chuckled softly as he walked past the two, waving his hand a bit, “Sure thing bro, if Frisk feels like it, but I’m pretty sure the kid is too tired to have more fun today,” the shorter skeleton replied.

“Don’t be so sure, Sans. Humans are killing machines,” Undyne yelled after Sans but the short skeleton didn’t’ seem to listen.

 

Sans felt like something dark was gripping his heart and soul as he approached his room where the small child was sleeping in.

 _I hate hurting the kid but it has to be done,_ Sans thought and the poison vials suddenly felt heavy inside his pockets. Maybe he should let the kid play outside before hurting them again. _Frisk has nothing to fear since I’m here, I won’t let anything bad happen to my little human_ , the skeleton thought as he stopped behind the door and reached out to open it.

“I’m so sorry, Frisk,” Sans murmured quietly as he opened the door into his room only to see the small human awake, staring into nothingness like they had seen a ghost.

 

“Frisk? Is everything ok?” The skeleton monster asks from the small human resting on his bed and looks worried when you shift your gaze at him with somewhat fearful look in your eyes.

 

* * *

 

You press your head against the pillow once more, staring at the spot where the stranger had stood, “Sans…there was someone here with me, a tall monster with white face and black eyes,” you start and suddenly Sans seems to tense up, turning his widened eyes at you, clearly feeling anxious for some reason. You glance at the skeleton when he mutters a surprised, “Really? Did he say anything?” he asks, trying to sound carefree, but his tone can’t hide the worry and slight anxiousness. You find it quite stranger but let it pass, after all, strange monsters didn’t just appear in people’s rooms.

You bite your tongue slightly, not liking the words the monster had said to you., “He pitied me..” you admit, hating the idea of having even some scary phantom like monster you had never met before pity you, “I don’t like it Sans…I’m…I’m going to get better so that no one needs to pity me,” you mutter a bit angrily, “ and when I do…I will get back home to my mom and dad.”

Sans laughs a bit and shakes his head, “Are you sure you weren’t dreaming, Frisk? Remember how I locked the door to keep Undyne at bay in case she was consumed by zealousness? There is no way a monster could have entered,” the skeleton tried to reason with you.

You get up quickly into sitting position, looking slightly angrily at the skeleton who didn’t seem to believe you, “I don’t know if he teleported or something, but I’m sure he was here, Sans, you’ve got to believe me,” you tell the older skeleton brother who had protected and been so kind to you. The sudden movement made you feel slightly dizzy, but you just bit your tongue and shook the feeling off.  
Sans hid his frustrated and a bit angry expression masterfully and just scratched the back of his head, “I dunno, Frisk, I don’t know anyone like that…” he lie before smiling and feeling your forehead, “are you sure you don’t have fever? Maybe you imagine the whole thing, a fever dream you know.”

You sigh in frustration but relax when the kind skeleton feels your forehead; it didn’t feel very hot but Sans’ cool hand still felt good against your skin.

“Whatever the truth is, Frisk,” Sans started and moved his hand to pet your head gently, “I’m sure that no one wants to hurt you, if he really was here, I’m sure that monster didn’t wish any harm to you and just wanted to meet you.”

“I guess,” you mutter and start to doubt you had even seen anything, “It just felt very real.”

 

Feeling slightly stronger and better, you glance at the window only to see Papyrus, Undyne and the monster kid outside along with other villagers, playing happily and having a good time together. Well, you weren’t too sure about Papyrus who seemed to be in Undyne’s headlock but at least he was smiling, kinda. It looked quite painful. Your eyes brighten up slightly when you notice the lesser and greater dog keeping a watchful eye on the villagers, making sure no one was causing trouble.

“Hey Sans..” you start and the skeleton smiles at you, petting your head affectionately, “Are you feeling still sleepy? That’s ok, we can watch television or…” He starts but you cut him off in your excitement.

“Actually I feel a lot better now, I’d like to join Papyrus and the rest outside for a while, is that ok?? “ you ask from the skeleton who looks a bit surprised and goes silent for a moment, his hand starting to fell oddly heavy on your head.

“Are you quite sure? I’m sure that experience with Undyne was very scary. Maybe you should just rest a bit. I can keep you company Frisk,” the blue jacketed skeleton tells you and you let your gaze fall, “It was,” you admit and look sad and a bit fearful, “but, I’d like to show Undyne that I’m not a bad person,” you explain, “though…Asgore really worries me, Sans.”

 

The older brother eyes you and his grin fades a bit, ”are you angry at me for telling the king you are here?” the skeleton asks and you shake your head and hug the short skeleton, coughing a bit and breathing painfully for a brief moment, “I’m afraid Sans…. What if he wants to kill me? He is your king…can you protect me from someone like that?” You ask and feel Sans’ arms wrap around you to hug you protectively.

“I’m not letting anything bad happen to you…I promise you Frisk, you’ll be happy with us,” the dark eyes skeleton whispers and you sigh, not understanding why the skeleton always talked about you staying with them.

“Thank you Sans, for watching over me until I get strong enough to return home,” you whisper before pulling away from the skeleton’s hug, and pecking him onto cheek in thanks, making the older brother blush slightly and look ashamed for some reason.

“But, I should go show Undyne now that I’m an ok for a human and not a dangerous killing machine,” you laugh before coughing again a bit. Even though your body was still weak, you had a feeling that you were slowly getting stronger.

“heh, sure thing kiddo, just don’t over do it,” the skeleton laughs and helps you up from the bed, barely having time to tell you to be careful before you rush past him and down the stairs to join your friends and the dog guards outside.

The cool and fresh air fills your lungs when you step outside, making you breathe a bit more easily but the occasionally blowing harsh cold wind makes your small body tremble a bit. You see your friends having a great time together, even though Undyne was tormenting Papyrus. _At least she seems to have fun_ , you think and feel a burning desire to join your friends so that you could soothe the burning and painful homesickness that scorched your soul even for a moment.

 

“Frisk! Over here!” Papyrus yells and waves his hand at you when Undyne finally releases him from a headlock the tall skeleton couldn’t break on his own.

You hesitate for a moment when you see Undyne looking at you, but the blue skinned warrior doesn’t look threatening or angry at you, if anything she looked almost apologetic and invited you over with a hand wave, telling you that it was ok and that she wasn’t going to be a threat to you.

You smile shyly at the two tall monsters and start approaching them only to be caught off guard by the two white dogs that suddenly rush at you.

The sudden attack catches you off guard and you let out a surprised shriek that only turns into laughter when the greater and lesser dog pet you and lick your face a bit, clearly wanting to he be petted and pampered like most dogs in the over world.

“No! A vicious guard dog attack! Protect the human! Nyeheheh!” Papyrus yells and dashes at you when the greater dog picks you up and yips happily, running away from the younger skeleton brother who chases you two playfully. The dogs yip and bark in excitement, clearly wanting your attention and petting. The monster kid joins you also and before long all of you are having a great time together. In your excitement, you don’t even notice that Sans isn’t there with you. Usually you’d be nervous without him accompanying you, but surely nothing bad could happen to you now.

* * *

 

Sans watched through the window of his room how you, Papyrus, Undyne and the dogs were having a great time together. He should have been happy, happy that his little human was finally starting to accept the underground world as a home and how you had started to make friends. Those bonds were what tied a person to a place. The more friends you would make, the more likely you were going to stay with him.

 _Then why am I feeling so angry when everything is going so well?_ Sans wondered as he glanced at the small cyclone of thrash that had formed in his room with disinterested look in his almost pitch black eyes. It felt bad to have Frisk spend so much time with the rest and to him it felt like he was being reduced to just another friend among the dozens.

 _I don’t want to share Frisk with the rest_ , he realized and couldn’t help but feel slightly disgusted by his thoughts. This shouldn’t be about him and his desires, but taking care of the weak and powerless human child was filling the empty space inside his heart.

 _Is it so wrong to wish for companionship and to be needed?_ The blue clothed skeleton wondered, unable to get rid of the need to be loved, and having someone to take care of,

_there are millions of humans up there, surely I can keep Frisk here. That child is the only human I need and want._

It was truly astonishing how fast Frisk had made friends with the kid, Undyne and the dog family. Sans was sure that everyone would accept the kid soon enough, but that would mean that he’d become less important to them as time passed, _Frisk won’t need my protection,_ he realized

 _Even if the kid stays here, will they stay with me?_ Sans wondered as he turned his attention once more to his brother and Undyne who had snatched Frisk from the dogs and in turn were running away from them.

Sans didn’t even realize that his left eye had started glowing slightly with blue light and that he was grasping one of the poison vials inside his pocket so tightly that the glass almost cracked beneath the pressure.

 _If Frisk was permanently weakened…then I could take care of the child and be wanted and needed_ , Sans found himself thinking only to banish those thoughts. What was wrong with him? He was supposed to protect the human and getting the monsters to befriend the small child had been part of the plan from the start! He couldn’t let his selfish wishes take hold of himself.

 ** _Why postpone the inevitable? You know the child will never want to stay in the underground world, they’ll long for the surface world no matter what and is only a matter of time before they leave you,_** Sans heard that dark voice whisper inside his soul again, a part of him that poisoned his thoughts and urged him to end this game, ** _you can never fill the need for love Frisk feels_**. If he permanently hurt Frisk, the kid would never leave him nor try taking a soul if they learned the truth what it’d take to leave their world. It would be a safety measure. He’d take care of the child and make sure they’d be as happy as possible even if they could never get back to full health.

**_You’ll do it anyway if Frisk tries to leave, so stop playing around. The kid is bull-headed enough to go against Asgore if it means a chance of getting back home, and that will be the end of them…you can’t let that happen. If Frisk is too weak to fight anyone, then the human will stay with you because they don’t have any choice._ **

Sans glanced at you again and saw how much fun you were having with the rest. What chances did he have of making you happy? You’d leave him just like Papyrus would eventually. He’d join the royal guard and leave.

It was a painful feeling, one Sans couldn’t bear and it almost tore his soul apart from the inside. He wanted to be needed by someone and to have someone by his side in this messed up world where nothing really mattered.

“I’m sorry Frisk, I really am…don’t leave me,” Sans found himself muttering, placing his left hand over his eye to try and make the glowing stop.

Surely the child wouldn’t leave him when they saw that he could protect hem even from the monster king.

* * *

 

You were starting to get exhausted even though you had rested for a good while. The cool and dry air started to wear you down and the greater who was carrying you lets you down when you start coughing pretty badly. The gentle white dog guard sniffs your body a bit to see what’s wrong but even it can’t understand what is causing your pain. You look at the dog who whines sadly at you and stares at you with its puppy eyes, wishing that you’d get better. Thankfully, the cough fit passes quite fast and you smile at the greater dog, petting and scratching behind his ear, “thanks for stay with me, it felt comforting,” you tell a bit sadly.

 

Whenever you were feeling bad, it felt very comforting and good to have someone with you. It was Sans’ presence you wished for the most and the skeleton really felt like a big brother to you. _Sans is so kind…He is the only monster I can truly trust…he’d never hurt me,_ you think as you pet the dog. He was always there for you and had been your first friend and had taken care of you when you had felt the worst.

 

The greater dog becomes alert when Undyne approaches you two with a bit worried look on her face. “Hey kid, you ok? Another cough fit?” the fish woman asks and you nod a bit, “Yeah, but it passed, I’m ok now,” you say a bit defensively and the blue skinned monster looks a bit ashamed and rubs the back of her neck.

“Yah, ummm, actually could I borrow you for few minutes?? I’d like to talk in private for a moment if that’s ok with you, kid. I’m not going to kill you if that’s what you are worried about,” Undyne mutters and you look at her with slightly confused expression before glancing at Papyrus who was being assaulted by the lesser dog whose stick he had taken.

“Sure,” you reply unsurely and follow the tall monster behind a corner of Sans’ and Papyrus’ home.

When the of you two were away from the rest, Undyne crosses her arms and looks down at you, “Ok, we might have started off on wrong foot here, but I can see that the brothers and the monster kid really like you,” Undyne tells you and you nod, “uh so, tell you what. That kid always gets into trouble, so, if you keep an eye out for the MK, I’ll have your back,” Undyne says with a small awkward blush, having clearly hard time admitting that she had made a mistake, but she certainly seemed to have the desire to fix it.

“Look, I admit I was quick to judge you kid, so lets start fresh. Sounds good?” The red haired monster asked and offered her hand as a sign of agreement. You couldn’t help but feel like your heart had become lighter now that the captain of the royal guard had warmed up to you and wanted to be kind of friends with you.

“Deal,” you laugh with a bright smile and shake hands with Undyne who gives you a toothy grin before adding playfully, “Don’t make me regret this kiddo,” just to keep her tough reputation.

* * *

 

Sans had teleported behind the corner to eavesdrop when he had seen you two get away from the others. The grin on his skeletal face widened when he heard Undyne’s words and how she was prepared to have your back. This was exactly as he wanted. Only Asgore remained as on obstacle but even he had agreed preliminary to let you live. Soon everyone was on his side and you could stay with him and Papyrus for good.

You’d forgot about your home and family eventually and he could fill that need in time.

 

When the two of you start to return back towards the others, Sans teleports inside the house and steps out when the two of you pass the front door.

“Oh, Frisk, I brought you something to drink, you should remember to keep yourself well hydrated,” The short skeleton said with his other eye closed as he handed you a glass of pure water that you took with thanks. Undyne gives Sans a bit amused and demeaning smile, “what would you know about being hydrated? You are a skeleton, Sans,” she poked fun at the shorter brother who in turn gave her almost a dark grin, but didn’t reply to her.

“Eh, what ever…” Undyne muttered and headed back towards Papyrus who had been overwhelmed by the dogs and being pinned down on the snowy ground by them, his face licked without mercy.

“Sans! Heeeeelp!” the younger brother yells and you can’t help but giggle when Sans gives you a playful grin and shrugs, ”nah,” he says, letting his brother fend for himself for a change.

 

“You are so kind, Sans, I’m actually feeling a lot better now that I’ve rested,” you say happily at the skeleton and he pets your head playfully, ruffling your hair a bit, “Heh, that’s nice kid. You’ll be back to health in no time and then we can explore the underground world together, sounds good, right?” Sans asks and tries not to let his happy expression drop when you look down at your drink, “I mean, you’ve made plenty of new friends in short time, so we’d love to have you stay with us a while longer.”

“Thanks Sans, but I’m really worried about my parents. I just want them to know I’m ok., but even though I can’t stay here too long, that doesn’t mean I’m not going to miss you all,” you tell the skeleton who stares down at you and for some reason, the way he looks at you makes you nervous. Those black and white eyes feel somehow hollow and his grin looks empty.

However, Sans quickly glances to the side and shrugs with a wide grin, “Heh, of course. I’m just saying that the monster kid and Papyrus will be heart broken if you leave so quickly,” the skeleton replies and puts his hands inside the pockets of his jacket.

“But you should really drink that, else you are going to have bad time,” Sans says almost darkly and you nod. Being dehydrated was a bad thing and you raise the cool water glass to you lips to drink the refreshing water.

You didn’t notice it, but Sans was making sure you drank every last drop of the water, relaxing only when you were finished with it.

“There you go kiddo, just place the glass onto the porch and go have some fun. I’m going to hit Grillby’s for a while,” the short skeleton says and starts heading towards the entrance of the Snowdin village.

 

Sans let his expression drop when he had turned away from you and the rest. The kid was going to be a mess in no time. He had give a dose in the morning and now a full vial, but it was approaching evening already and he needed the child be in bad condition when Asgore would arrive in the morning to check up on them. As much as he didn’t like it, he knew that he’d have to remind the king of his loss. It was a necessary evil.

 _Frisk is feeling home sick right now,_ Sans reminded himself, but it didn’t make him feel any less frustrated or angry. He was willing to do anything to have the kid stay with them. He had promised that woman to protect the humans and he’d make sure that would happen. No one was going to hurt his human under his watch and he was sure that the human child would eventually be happy. He had heard that humans could get used to any situation and they were adaptable. Sure, Frisk was going to be sad for a while and probably be broken, but he was there for the kid and would comfort the human the best he could.

There simply was no way out of the underground world without hurting someone and he knew the child had no heart to kill anyone.

Asgore was an obstacle Frisk couldn’t pass. Even if they wanted to leave, they’d have to face the king who kept watch over the barrier. Frisk would have to kill a monster to return home which meant a duel with the king, and he was not going to let that happen. Asgore was a kind king, and merciful one.

He’d no doubt let the human live if the kid wanted to remain underground, but if they really desired to go home and return to their family, Frisk would have to face the king in battle and it would mean certain death. Such was the reality.

“I’m sorry Frisk,” Sans whispered and stopped for a moment, not wanting to think of what he had done. The dose wasn’t enough to permanently damage you, but it was big enough to really hurt the child for a good while. They’d be bedridden for days again and be probably worse than when he had first given the poison.

But then again, it was going to be all right. He was going to take care of Frisk and this would strengthen their bond. The human would never want to leave him.

 

* * *

 

A half an hour passed and the evening started to really settle in. “Ok, Frisk, Papyrus, I think I need to head back home. Training tomorrow Pap, I’m not letting you off easy just because you are watching over a human. I’m sure Sans can look after the kid for a couple of hours, he never does anything anyways,” Undyne laughed before giving a toothy grin at you, “and I’m going to teach you some cool moves when you get better too!” The fish woman said proudly and you couldn’t help but giggle a bit. She was actually pretty cool.

“Hey, Frisk, I’m gonna visit the waterfalls very quickly, is that alright with you?” the tall skeleton asks and you nod and glance at the dogs, “Sure thing Papyrus, I’m gonna find Sans,” you say and the monster kid comes to you, “I’ll walk you, my home is on the way there,” the small monster says happily and you quickly disband and head towards Grillby’s.

“How are you feeling, Frisk?” the monster kid asks as you two head towards the bar once again to get Sans. Snow starts falling from the “sky” and the air gets colder around you two.

You felt a bit lightheaded, more so than before but you didn’t think much of. It had to be all because you had stressed your body again

“I’m feeling ok...just…just a bit light headed..” you mutter but before you even realize it, your steps start to become unsure and your balance seems some how off.

“H…human…you...you look pale. Are you sure you can walk? Maybe I should run ahead and just get him,” the monster kid asks unsurely and sounds clearly worried which made you feel angry. You were getting better already and you absolutely refused to accept the idea that you could get worse again.

“I’m ok, I swear I just need to…” you start but suddenly, you can’t get any air and start coughing violently before just slumping onto the ground when your body loses all strength. The monster kid panics when you seem to go limp and all you can do,

is cough blood onto the snowy ground.


	8. Blood On The Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so rusty again with writing. I hope this doesn't become too dark. I had no beta reader so it is filled with mistakes again. I tried getting Asgore in this chapter but the thing with Gaster got out of hand again, he is just too cool!
> 
> Note: I really want to try out writing drabble stories. If you guys have some good ideas, shoot me a pm in Tumblr, email or something :D

 

Your eyesight almost fails you as you lie on the cold and snowy ground that had been dyed red near your face because you kept coughing dark blood onto the frozen ground, making the villagers fearful. _There is so much blood…something is really wrong with me. I’m going to die, aren’t I?_ you think weakly and it feels like your soul was growing weaker by the minute. Your heart was gripped with the fear of death. It was so painful and sickening that a part of you just wanted to die, anything to stop the coughing of blood. You could barely keep your eyes open, making your other senses heighten.

The taste of blood was overwhelming and it brought bad memories, memories of the bullies who had beat you up and made you taste it for some reason you couldn’t quite recall, but none of the bad memories could match what you were experiencing now. The cold snow against your bare face started to sting and as the time passed you could hear the voices of the worried and panicking villagers who had started to gather around you, trying to figure out way to help you., but no one could do anything.

 

The monster kid had disappeared off to somewhere and you begged that he had gone to find the older brother who was the only one you could trust, the only person who could make you feel better. _Where is Sans? Sans please…I need you,_ you think as you tremble against the cold ground and cough up blood onto the pure white ground much to the villagers’ horror, _help me_.

Your breathing rasps as you turn your head weakly to see the greater dog whine and try his best to comfort you, but he didn’t dare to move you in case he’d make your condition worse. The moment the villagers tried to move you and make you feel better, but no matter what they did, you kept coughing dark blood. Some of it landed on your chin and you were forced to swallow some, but the majority of it was spilled onto the snow.

 The world started to go blurry around you, but through the haze you could see the worried looks the monsters had, and the white dog’s puppy eyes that were filled with sadness and worry. They were all so kind and wonderful, unlike the cold people you had met on the surface. However, it was your family that was the beacon of light in your life, the ones you missed the most _._

 _I’m going to die here,_ you think and can’t help but feel completely devastated _, I will never see mom again._ The people you cared about would never know what had happened to you and no doubt your family would have to live in torment for the rest of their lives, not knowing what had happened to you, and you were not going to let that happen. You grit your teeth and grasp the snow and what ever was left of your determination burner in your eyes for a brief moment, _I refuse,_ you think and try getting up, but it was no use. Your weak, fragile body was a prison to a strong soul.

 What would happen to you if you died in here? Your body would be buried in this underground world, never to be found by any human. _I don’t want to die, I don’t want to die…someone, please help,_ you pray and plead, wishing for someone to help you, not just anyone, but Sans. He was the only one you felt safe with, the only one who could chase away your fears.

 “Sans, I want Sans…” you cry out weakly and the dog’s ears twitch slightly in confusion, “Please help me…” you whimper in pure desperation and curl up slightly, only to breathe painfully and cough up more dark blood onto the ground.

 

* * *

 

 

Sans stared at his drink that rested on the bar counter with emotionless look in his eyes that had almost lost the white glimmer in them. Lately everything he had drank had tasted either bitter or tasteless…. poisonous even. Actually it was quite funny to him. He was a horrible person, yet he didn’t feel bad about what he had done to the child. It was for Frisk’s best, all of it, and if the kiddo had to suffer for a bit, so be it.

The older and shorter skeleton lifted his gaze up when he realized that he had been staring the surface of his drink for the past ten minutes and that Grillby was eying him with a concerned and suspicious expression on his face, but he didn’t say a word. The fire spirit rarely spoke to him, but when he did his words weighted more than those coming from someone else. The thing was, Grillby had been silent for a while now more so than usual, it was as if he was suspicious of something.

 “Heh, just a lot on my mind, you know?” Sans laughed and despite his attempts, it sounded very force. Grillby seemed to realize that he probably shouldn’t inquire further and put the glass he had been cleaning down onto the counter. To the older skeleton’s relief the fire elemental just walked to the other end of the bar table to talk with the other customers who seemed to be more social this night.

 Sans sighed as he let his gaze fall once more and he found himself tightening his hold on the glass to the point it almost cracked beneath the pressure. He had lost all pleasure he got from fine food or drink and the only thing that made him feel any better anymore was the kid, Being a big brother and caretaker to the young human child was intoxicating to him. The way the kid clung to him and sought safety from him was an exhilarating feeling. He was needed, wanted and Frisk was never going to leave him after this, never.

  _It is not my fault, I am not doing anything bad, the_ skeleton thought angrily and felt his sins crawl on his back but he banished them; Gaster should have done better work! It wasn’t his fault that the substance had such an effect on the human, _I’m doing the best I can in this horrible situation, it is not my fault Gaster created something so vile and disgusting_. Sure, the previous royal scientist had not used the poison when they had found out about its effects on the human body, but…he was using it for the good of the human, to save and help Frisk in every way possible, _this is a necessary evil, something I have to do to make Asgore forgive and want to protect the human, to let Frisk remain with me and Papyrus_. They could be a happy family…the child just had to endure a bit longer and then it would all be better.

 Sans resisted the urge to bury his face into his cold hard white hands, but it would just make people suspicious. He hated to imagine what the kid was experiencing right now. While he had not given a dose big enough to permanently hurt the child…it could really mess the kid up and the prolonged use of the stuff did pretty bad things to a human. But it was going to be alright in the end, he was going to take care of the kiddo with his brother…All Frisk needed to do, was to endure a while longer.

 The skeleton didn’t even twitch when door to the bar was suddenly pushed open and in rushes the small monster child with desperate, horrified and utterly helpless expression on his tear stained face, “Someone! Has anyone seen that skeleton Sans?” He cries out and the older brother looks over his shoulder with “surprised” look on his face. The kid’s eyes widen slightly when he spots the shorter skeleton and rushed to him, almost hitting one of the patrons accidently.

 “Please please you have to come with me! It’s the human…” the child cried and tried to calm down but he was almost hyperventilating and nothing seemed to help. Everyone in the bar had turned to them with a worried and shocked look on their faces and Sans did his best to calm the child down, “Hey, calm down kiddo, what is it?” Sans asked all concerned as he got off the chair, “what about the human?”

“F…Frisk collapsed and it is worse than before! The human…started coughing blood…I …I didn’t know what to do.” The kid cried and Sans got a worried look in his eyes and he placed his hand onto the child’s shoulder, “Take me to Frisk, now,” the skeleton told the kid who swallowed his tears and nodded.

  

* * *

 

You lose the perception of passing time as you lie there on the cold ground, only able to cough weakly more blood. The villagers try to shield you from the biting wind and snow by placing blankets beneath and over your body, not daring to lift you or change your position because of your condition. However, just as you were about to lose all hope and let the sweet unconsciousness take you, you hear running steps and someone rushes to you and kneels down beside you. It was a familiar presence, one that gave you hope and comforted you. The villagers sigh in relief and you feel tears forming in your eyes when you feel the warm and soft blue fabric press against your cold body as your helper pulls you up and holds you protectively.

 “Shh, its ok Frisk, I’m here,” you hear Sans’ comforting voice that soothes and tries to chase your fears away. You were still afraid for your life, but the older brother’s presence brought you comfort and a feeling that while things weren’t necessarily going to be better, you would at least be safe and comforted.

 “Sans…Sans..” the skeleton’s name is the only thing you can repeat as you grasp his clothes desperately and wish that he could somehow help you and make your pain go away. Sans was your dearest friend in this sad little world and he had done his all to help you, but it wasn’t enough, “I keep coughing blood, Sans, what is wrong with me? I don’t want to die here… I miss my mom,” you cry and childishly try and want to believe that the short skeleton could somehow save and heal you. Adults were supposed to protect children and help them. You cough blood onto San’s clothes and whimper pitifully in disgust and shame, burying your face against his white thick undershirt, whimpering and wailing in pure fear.

 “I’m here Frisk, It is going to be ok, I promise you,” Sans whispers darkly to and as he caresses your back in a way that reminded some of the villagers of an owner petting a dog, but they just thought it was a way humans were comforted, ”lets get you back inside…I told you not to over do it, kiddo” Sans scolds you and you feel terrible, “look what you did to yourself,” This was all your fault for not listening to the short skeleton who had urged you to just take it easy and rest.

 When Sans stands up and starts carrying you home you can’t help but cough some more blood onto his blue jacket and the sight of your protector having to endure your miserable condition made you loathe yourself. You try wiping away your tears and repeat “sorry, sorry…” between the coughs. You had never felt so ashamed and filthy. The older brother had done his all to help you…and this was all you could do, cling to him weakly and dirty his clothes with your own blood.

“Poor thing…I’ll take good care of you.”

* * *

 

 Sans knew and every bone in his body told him, that he should have felt sick and disgusted with himself, of what he had done to the child, just because he had wanted to have someone to take care of. He had done this to Frisk and made the child sicker than ever before, for hell’s sake if something had gone wrong the child could have drowned in their own blood.

As the two of you get away from the crowd and back towards the skeleton brothers’ home, Sans smiles a bit dreamily at you and pets your head, pressing your tighter against his body, “Its ok, no need to be sorry about anything. Its just a little bit of blood…nothing that couldn’t be washed away,” The skeleton whispers as the two of you step once more inside the skeleton brothers’ house.

 ** _“No one is going to wash away your sins, Sans…but then again you don’t even care anymore what you do, do you?”_** he heard that voice in his mind again but he ignored it…this was the last time he did this, and it was a promise. After Asgore saw the condition Frisk was in, the poison wouldn’t be needed. Frisk wouldn’t leave him then.

It was late evening already and Asgore would appear in the morning to see the small human everyone was talking about. Papyrus had still not returned and had most likely forgotten himself in the waterfalls, following something that had simply caught his attention. Or perhaps he had ended up as Undyne’s hostage to take part in another cooking session…One thing was sure though; he couldn’t trust in his brother when it came to Frisk. He had trusted the small human in Papyrus care and his brother had disappeared with Undyne, leaving the kiddo with the Monster Kid who was same age as the human.

  _Irresponsible,_ Sans thought as he caressed the small human’s head, trying to comfort the child who was clearly in pain and coughing more and more blood onto his jacket and white shirt, _I should have known he would not stay with Frisk,_ the short skeleton thought, his eyes losing some light, I _’m the only one who can take care of Frisk._ He realized it now. No one else could be trusted with the burden of taking care of the human. Yes, they’d be happy together.

_The prolonged use really does seem to have some nasty effects, Sans_ thought with slightly disturbed feelings as he placed you down onto the sofa, trying to hold you still as you got another violent cough fit, but, in a way he felt good knowing that he would help you recover back to health once more and get your trust and love. More blood came up from your lungs and fell onto one of the pillows on the sofa, but the short skeleton didn’t seem to mind even though you look ashamed and disgusted, wiping away your tears that just wouldn’t stop.

 

“Hey, its ok…its not your fault Frisk,” Sans tries to comfort the child as he sits down next to the small human who hugs a pillow and cries desperately. The shorter skeleton felt bad, he really did…but life in the underground world was cruel and this was for the human’s best. He couldn’t imagine what the child was feeling. The kid probably feared the possibility of death and the fate of being buried here, but that was not going to happen, “come here, kiddo,” Sans murmurs as he pulls you into his lap and comforts you, “it I’m sure rest will make you feel better, you have all the time in the world to recover. You don’t have to be afraid. You have friends here who will take care of you.”

 “Sans…” is all you can whimper between the cough fits that are painful and deprive you of oxygen, “Am I going to die? Please, tell me I’m not,” you cry in pure desperation, wishing that if Sans said that you were going to be ok, it would be so.

 “You are not going to die, Frisk…I will stay with you no matter what and find a way to help you,” the short skeleton almost purred as he let his hard and cold fingers rake through your dark hair. It was so exhilarating to him, the idea that you feared for your life and had no idea what was happening while he could control your condition, rewarding your behaviour if you spend more time with him and making you worse again if you tried to leave…perhaps you’d subconsciously start to link good health to being with him and bad to the lack of his presence.

  ** _"I thought you weren’t going to use the poison again? What a lousy liar you are, Sans,”_** he heard the voice again, and for some reason it reminded him of a child, a cheerful yet malicious child.

 _What that just my imagination? Am I going insane?_ Sans wondered.

 “Asgore will arrive in the morning, and he will see that you are a good and kind soul, kiddo…. after that we have all the time to mend you back to health,” Sans promises you and pets your head as you hug the pillow. The skeleton words don’t really comfort you and if anything, they’ll only make you more afraid. The king was sure to kill you. What other possibility was there? You were sick and weak…so why not just put you out of your misery?

Unable to help it, you burst once more into tears, your lips and chin painted red with your own blood.

 Your body was once more weakened, more so than ever before and breathing had become painful and each cough fit brought up more blood. You were so tired and afraid; wanting nothing more than to return home but you weren’t be able. Even if the monsters took you to the barrier and helped you cross it, you would never make it back home from the mountain alive. The mental image of your body being found on the slopes of the mountain made you hug your body.

Sobbing quietly against Sans, you close your eyes, wishing that once you opened them, you’d be back home, sleeping in your bed and that all of this had just been a bad dream. Now that you thought about it, your life on the surface had not been so bad and the few problems with school, friends and family seemed so menial right now.

 “Its ok to sleep, Frisk, I’m here with you,” Sans purred as you cuddle up against him, trying to seek comfort from the skeleton’s embrace. He was the closest thing to a family you had here.

 You yawn loudly and breathe heavily; still trying to calm down…all the crying had made you tired. You had not told anyone about the determination or how you could save or reload…or at least how you had used to. After you had fallen ill, probably the most frightening thing had been losing that ability. You were vulnerable, powerless and fragile…knowing that if you were killed now it would be your end.

“Sans…can…can I tell you something? Something I haven’t told anyone before?” you ask quietly, wanting someone to know what you had lost and deep inside you knew that you could trust the skeleton and that he would believe you.

 “Anything kiddo, you can talk to me about anything.” The skeleton chuckled in a comforting manner but felt slightly nervous when the child remained silent for a moment, “Frisk?” he finally asks.

“I used to have something called determination…it helped me save, load and restart…every time someone killed me, I could just try again and get past the obstacles without having to hurt anyone…” You say, hoping that your friend would understand you. Sans felt cold sweat form on his brow and he felt his heart start beating faster…. he felt faint…. This simply couldn’t be.

“I’m so afraid…,” You whimper and hug the skeleton whose clothes you had dirtied with your blood, “after I got sick I can’t do anything anymore…Sans…why did this happen to me? I feel like if I perished now it is all over…I don’t want to die from this horrible sickness.”

Sans felt sick and horrified and his eyesight started to falter a bit as he came to the conclusion.

 It was all his fault. He had taken away your determination and hindered your process. If he had not poisoned the drink you would have found a way out with 100% certainty. No matter how many mistakes you would do, you’d get past the obstacles.

 Sans wanted to laugh, to hit and curse himself, _this is all my fault and the worst thing is, I’m not even feeling bad about this…If I had not done this, Frisk would have left me with certainty._ The poison kept the kid tied to him…if he didn’t get you to stay from your own free will; there was nothing that could stop you from leaving. This was a nightmare…that curse of determination.

 ** _“Take it away, then Frisk will never leave you, Sans, you’ll be happy,”_** that malicious voice told him once more and Sans was sure he saw a flash of some smiling, deformed human child in the shadows of his mind.

“I’ve heard about determination, it is something only a couple of monsters have,” Sans replied and tried to calm down and sound understanding, “Thanks for telling me this Frisk, I’m sure you will get it back if...when you get better,” Sans whispered with dark look in his eyes,” Having determination is quite remarkable. I hope you’ll get it back.”

 

“But you should rest now, kiddo, you know that only rest helps with what ails you.”

 The short skeleton smiles a bit when you cough weakly a bit more blood onto his jacket with pained look in your eyes. Thankfully the amount of blood had gotten smaller and seemed to end, “I’m sorry Sans. I really am. I should have listened to you,” you whisper before closing your eyes as the skeleton takes off his jacket and wraps you in it.

 Sans smiled as the small human slowly fell asleep against him, the small body felt oddly comforting in his lap. Asgore would remember that damned human brat who had died in his and his wife’s care and there was no way he wouldn’t let Frisk be in peace…. the king was already a broken man and seeing Frisk in this state would be…traumatizing.

 The skeleton’s grin seemed to widen and his eyes seemed to lose some of their light. He was doing the right thing by protecting Frisk. This was a right thing to do.

 “Why are you doing this Sans? You are being so very cruel, that is not like you.”

 The skeleton looked up with widened eyes and horrified look in his eyes when he saw none other than the previous royal scientist standing before them. His body was just as malformed as before and just looking at that face made the short skeleton feel nervous and worried and he tightened his hold onto Frisk without even noticing it, shielding the human from the phantom who stared at them both with pitch black eyes.

“Gaster, what do you want?” Sans asked quietly from the formal royal scientist. To the short skeleton, the scariest thing was that he didn’t have any idea what the phantom wanted. But, hearing the man call him cruel made him worried.

 

“Why are you doing this to the human?” Gaster kept going and cocked his head slightly to the side with a questioning look on his face, clearly wanting answers from Sans, “Why are you using my poison? It really does nasty things to a human body, don’t you agree?” The monster with a distorted face asked and pointed at the blood on blue jacket, “You know I refused to use it because of the damage it does…and if I recall correctly you seemed to agree with my decision, so…I’m very interested in what is going on around here these days.”

 Sans looked down at Frisk, but thankfully the kid was knocked out cold and didn’t hear a thing, “It is a small price to pay in order to keep the kid safe…. this is only temporary,” I swear, Sans hissed quietly, “Asgore will see how weak Frisk is and let the kid be in peace, and then…” the skeleton caresses the human’s soft dark hair, “then I won’t need it anymore.”

 “You won’t need it…” Gaster repeated those words, as if tasting them, but his expression told Sans that he didn’t believe him, “and what if the human doesn’t want to stay with you? If they want to take control of their own life and challenge Asgore? You can’t make the decisions for the child.”

Sans’ expression turned angry and he almost growled at the scientist, “Frisk is a child…how could they know the weight of their actions? I’m protecting the human to the best of my ability.”

“ _You_ took the human’s determination away with the poison, Sans, the child’s power to restart, to save, to load,” Gaster accused him, his words almost echoing n the house, “If you had not poisoned Frisk, nothing would prevent the child from leaving. Through mistakes and errors, they would eventually get out unharmed and you know this.”

The shorter monster wanted to laugh at Gaster, but instead he just stayed silent, staring daggers at him.

“You aren’t going to stop, are you Sans?” Gaster asked with hollow look in his eyes, “I know how you are Sans, what you want and desire…you are going to rob the child’s future just to have someone to need you.”

 “I will do whatever I deem best for Frisk”

 “Sans, I will tell you this only once…. stop using the poison, I’m not proud of what I made and I’d rather see it buried,” Gaster finally hissed and walked closer, clearly wanting to take Frisk from him, “I will take the child and let Alphys cleanse Frisk’s body from the poison and let the child do their own choices with the help of determination behind them…” the scientist finished and was about to reach out to take the sick and suffering child from the skeleton, but before he could touch Frisk, Sans’ eye started glow blue and the scientist stopped. The phantom like monster remained calm when he was lifted of the ground and instantly slammed against the wall like a rag-doll. The royal scientist’s form slumped onto the ground but got up right away with no damage done to him whatsoever.

 

“Stay. Away. From. Frisk…”Sans hissed at his former employer and teacher who just grinned at him, probably realizing how far Sans had fallen.

 “I see how it is… Don’t blame me when you are driven into a corner, Sans. Your sins will find you, and when they do, I’m sure that child will never forgive you,” The previous royal scientist stated, “I tell you Sans…stop hurting the child, if it is not me or Asgore, Alphys will help the child,” with that, the phantom was gone, leaving Sans with the poisoned child.

 “You might want to admit what you’ve done and seek forgiveness while you still can.”

 Sans just sat there with the human in his lap, his eye sight faltering as his mind raced with all the possible scenarios he had to prepare for from now on…Alphys...Alphys, that miserable lizard who wallowed in self-pity. There was nothing she could or dared to do. But still, he’d have to be careful around her.

 


	9. The king

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I had a total writer's block with this chapter and had to fight with some pretty horrifying plot holes that I fell into and couldn't get out.  
> Some things still don't make any damn sense, like why won't Sans just freaking tell Frisk that they'd have to kill in order to get out. That would like totally make the human stay...urgh! Well, maybe he just doesn't believe that to be a possibility.
> 
> I think this might be one of my longest chapters.

Many monsters turned their heads as a tall figure passed through the waterfalls, heading clearly towards the snowy region known as the Snowdind village that was home to many monsters who had taken a liking to the colder climate and the snow. The monsters watched in awe and one could easily notice the great respect they all held for the king of the underground world who sought to inspire and give hope to his people. Asgore couldn't help but feel a pang of quilt in his soul when he saw how his subjects stared at him...filled with hope and faith that he'd free them all. He didn’t deserve any admiration.

The tall and cloaked figure greeted every soul that he came across, humming softly and gently a familiar tune, one that his children had loved. It was hard to imagine that the kind and caring looking monster was a person who had killed so many humans already, taking their souls and storing and keeping them inside the palace.

The king was not a cruel person, far from it to be completely honest, but he had done what was necessary in order for his people to get out of this underground world. Yet, a couple of persons realized just how big of a coward and weakling he truly was...Toriel and Sans. His wife hated him for declaring a war against humans and Sans saw what a coward he really was.

 

 _Only one more soul and we would all be free_ , Asgore thought as he stopped to admire one of the waterfalls for a moment, how the water rushed down into the dark depths of the caverns. As the king gazed at the crystal clear water, only sadness reflected in his eyes as he thought about everyone leaving the underground world. I'm not ready to leave my home. _I can't say my farewells to Tori, Asriel and Chara_ , the bearded king thought sadly, but the cruel fact was that things eventually changed. He’d have to move on.

Sans' accusing words from their earlier encounter still haunted him and what the skeleton had told him had been all true. A part of him didn't wish to face the world up there without his wife and children by his side

The king was in denial, hoping that things could go back to the way they had been. He missed Tori and Asriel...but also Chara, that small human who had only wanted to see the flowers of the surface one last time.

It was childish really, but leaving the underground world felt like saying farewell to Asriel and Chara who had both died here. He simply was not ready to move on yet. Somehow, the gret king still wished that one day he could meet his son again who had been killed by humans.

Chara...oh how he missed that child every day even if the human was the reason Asriel had died as well. The last nights he had spent by the human’s side before the child had died had been one of the hardest in his life...maybe if he had been able to help the poor thing, he wouldn't have lost Tori and Asriel. Maybe he had simply been too weak. He was not capable of protecting anyone.

Chara had fallen sick so suddenly and the child had hanged onto life just barely for days. he human's last days had been painful and utterly hopeless...and then one morning, Chara was simply dead.

He had lost two children he had loved dearly along with his wife who couldn't face him anymore after his declaration of war. Asgore had vowed to destroy humanity and started this war eve when he wished no one ill will. All he had wanted was to see his people have hope, to let them have something to believe in.

If the king had truly wished to see his people free, he would have done so long ago by going through the barrier and gathering rest of the human souls. Doing so would be the right thing to do for his people...but he just couldn't.

However he still had time. Since Sans seemed to have taken a liking to the human, the day of their departure could be postponed. The skeleton had made his intentions and wishes very clear to the king and Asgore knew that the older brother would do all in his power to keep you away from harm's way.

However, if the rumors about the human's health were true, perhaps it would be more merciful to just put that child out of misery if death was inevitable. The idea horrified the king and he'd do all he could to prevent and avoid such thing, but as a ruler he'd have to carry out his duty. “I wish no more humans would ever fall down here,” Asgore whispered out loud as he stared at the rushing water.

 

As the king emerged from the tunnel that lead out of the waterfalls, he shivered when the humid and warm environment changed into a colder one. The wind blew extra bitingly because of his slightly moist clothes but thankfully his thick and fine white fur kept him warm. "Hmm, funny how I always forget how cold it is here in Snowdin," The tall monster gave a short laugh as he started to approach the village in the distance where the human and the skeletons resided in.

He could have taken the boat to the town, but a good long walk through the different areas had given him time to think through his options. He would not forget the hollow and dangerous look Sans had given him. He had never seen the older brother act so strangely and something had told Asgore, that if he tried to take Frisk’s soul, the skeleton would attack him and do everything in his power to shield you from any damage. The short monster had felt threatening and Asgore had sensed darkness in him, something that Papyrus could never have.

 _It does feel like Sans has put his foot down in this matter, he isn't going to let anything bad happen to that human,_ Asgore sighed in his mind and blinked when few large snowflakes landed on his nose, making him smile melancholically. Maybe it really was for the best. Some monsters would surely be angry, but they'd understand.

 

“King Asgore!"

The tall monster looked slightly surprised when he realized that he had been completely lost in his thoughts and that a small creature with swirly eyes had gone completely unnoticed by him.

"Oh, hello there friend, I'm afraid I was lost in my thoughts. I didn't mean to ignore you like this," the kind king explained and the small monster's disappointed look turned into one of pure happiness. Guess seeing royalty and getting acknowledged by them had that kind of effect on people.

"Are you going to meet the human?” The monster asked curiously and glanced towards Sans’ and Papyrus' home before shaking his head and continuing, “That poor thing...last evening Frisk's condition really took a turn for worse. Really nasty sight, made me feel all whoozy." 

 _Ah right, Frisk was the name,_ Asgore thought, but the monsters words made him feel slightly confused, "I did hear that the human was sick, but from the sounds of it, am I right to assume Frisk has not gotten any better?" The bearded king asked and the swirly-eyed monster tilted his head slightly to the side, looking rather thoughtful.

"Sad thing really, kept coughing blood onto the snow in the middle of town...who knows what is wrong with it. Scared half of the villagers to death,” the short monster replied before looking somehow both sad and hopeful at the same time, ”If you ask me, I think Frisk is not going to survive much longer," the small monster shrugged before smiling a bit, "shame really, but that kid is the last one needed to break the barrier right, King Asgore? I guess the sickness was a blessing in disguise," The monster finished and Asgore felt something grip his heart painfully. This was not right.

All those deaths, they were heavy sins on his shoulders and crawling on his back.

 _Chara_ , the king recalled with sad look in his eyes. That kid had been a handful and there had been a sense of darkness and cruelty in the human, but he had loved the kid like his own child. He wasn't sure he could face another ill human, but it had to be done if it was necessary. At times he really hated being the leader.

"We'll see, I've heard the brothers and many monsters have taken a liking to Frisk...it would be cruel to take away someone they've grown to love," Asgore muttered and the swirly eyed monster nodded after a moment of consideration.

The small creature looked almost embarrassed, "I guess so. I've seen how Sans is all over the child and Papyrus really seems to love the kid too. I guess we can wait a while longer," the monster finally replied before leaving and letting the king continue his journey.

Every monster he met in the village told the same, how the child had coughed up great amounts of blood onto the snowy ground and how Sans had carried the human back home. They all seemed to really love and care for Frisk...yet, Asgore couldn't help but notice that some of the villagers looked guilty.... as if wishing Frisk's death so that they could all be freed.

Asgore's feet left clear foot prints into the thick layer of snow as he approached the cozy and warm looking house that belonged to none other than Sans and Papyrus.

The morning had arrived a while ago and many villagers started to head out to their daily jobs and obligations to keep the world running. The dog sentries were moving into the forest as a pack and the armless kid dashed past him towards the waterfalls, slowing down just enough to give the king a small bow, almost tripping on his feet.

The wooden porch creaked slightly beneath his heavy and armored form and Asgore finally found himself at the door. The great king of monsters hesitated for a moment before finally raising his hand to knock on the wooden door and he tried his all not to think of Chara and Asriel: Asgore feared that he wasn't strong enough to face the human child and the image of Chara’s sick form kept creeping into his mind.

He had heard only good things about Frisk and the child really sounded like someone who deserved to live, but could he prioritize Sans‘ and the child's happiness in front of the well being of the entire population? Being a king had never been easy and he had decided to carry many burdens no one else could.

Finally, he knocked on the wooden door.

 

* * *

 

Sans sat on the large green sofa with you still in his lap and his hands were wrapped protectively around your small form so that if he happened to doze of and someone tried to pull you from him, he'd notice. The skeleton had sworn to himself that if he saw Gaster again, he’d tear his old teacher apart…who did he take himself for? Did the ex royal scientist honestly think he knew what was best for the human? Not a chance.

The usually so happy looking skeleton looked slightly grumpy and gloomy and it was clear that he had not slept at all during the night. How could he when Gaster was skulking around every corner, ready to take his little human away from him? _That damn phantom,_ Sans thought angrily and grit his teeth slightly before grinning once more in a way that made him look slightly mad, _if Gaster tries to do something to Frisk, I'll make sure he'll regret it_ , the skeleton thought and felt your forehead with his bony hand to see if a fever had risen during the night, _He…and everyone else will have bad time._

"Poor thing, I'm sorry you have to endure this," Sans murmured affectionately with almost dreamy look in his black and white eyes. The skeleton raked his almost claw like fingers through your thick dark brown hair, clearly enjoying how soft and soothing it felt to him. The older skeleton brother had stayed with you the whole night in order to keep you calm and protected from anyone who might have some ideas about hurting you or taking you away The dark rings beneath the skeleton's eyes indicated that he had not had a wink of sleep.

The short and stout monster glanced at the clock on the wall that was nearing 8:15 am already. _The king was supposed to come this morning to evaluate Frisk's situation. I made myself very clear to Asgore_ , _but_ , Sans' thought and tightened his hold on you. _..He had killed other children…if he tries to hurt Frisk, I will make sure he is going to regret it._

The skeleton scoffed slightly, just thinking of the king made him feel agitated. However, when he heard you whimper and shift slightly in his embrace, he grinned once more, even if there was nothing warm or friendly about the smile. His eyes were pitch black.

 

Papyrus had still not returned from the waterfalls and he had no doubt spent the night messing around with Undyne...playing royal guard or taking cooking classes. _I can't trust Papyrus to keep Frisk safe, I'm the only one who can protect the kiddo..._ Sans thought and sighed heavily before resting his chin on your head. As much as he loved his brother, Papyrus just was not ready to take care of a human and wouldn't be able to bear the burden and responsibility. No...you were his little human and it warmed the skeleton's soul to know that there was someone who needed him...someone who wouldn't survive without his care.

 _If Papyrus really wants to join the royal guard...so be it, I still have Frisk, and I'm not letting the human leave me_ , Sans thought darkly but he couldn't help but recall what you had told him during last night, of how you had used determination to make your way through the world.

 _I can't let Frisk regain the determination...if I do, the kid will leave me_ , Sans realized and he suspected that no matter what he'd do, the human would refuse to stay with him. What could your family offer to you he could not?

“I want to protect you Frisk, I want to keep you safe from all harm” _,_ Sans whispered sadly as he petted you, feeling scared and worried, “you just make it so hard.” Gaster wanted to take you away from him and there was a danger that Alphys might realize what was going on if Asgore decided to send the scientist to inspect Frisk. As far as he knew, the female lizard had not come to contact with the poison's formula, but as a woman of science she would certainly suspect a foul play if she couldn't find a bacteria, virus or something. Unlike most monsters, she knew a lot about humans and how they worked. Fooling some villager or the king was easy enough, but Alphys had brilliant mind even if she was a stuttering and shy fool.

Papyrus was going to leave him eventually and so would you too if you ever regained that damned determination. **_“You cannot let that happen, you can't let Frisk leave you Sans...you'd feel miserable and useless. You don't want that, do you? Things will be so much more fun and wonderful when you have the kiddo by your side…You’d never feel lonely again. The miserable and meaningless existence would be at least bearable.”_**

"I don't want you to leave me, Frisk," Sans whispered quietly as he sat there with you, the pillows and his clothes dirty with the blood you had coughed up. All of it dried during the night but it didn't make the sight any less gruesome and the stench of it would not be washed away easily, “You said you’d miss me and Papyrus…but if you leave the underground world, we’d never meet again.”

"I can't let that happen," the skeleton muttered desperately and lifted his free hand to hold his head slightly, wanting to hide this right eye that had started glowing again. He didn't want to be alone.

He had been so worried that Asgore would kill you, that the king would be the one to take you away from him. _How stupid can I be?_ Now he understood everything, _I’ve had this all wrong…_ It was all clear to the skeletal monster now. If you once more became determined, you'd leave him not matter what. No matter how many times Asgore would kill you; you'd eventually kill the king and leave with the power of his soul.

“You'd really leave me with 100% chance and take our king from us as well,” Sans thought out loud, knowing that nothing could stop you. He removed his hand that had tried to hide the glowing eye and he was now staring down at you with dark, malicious and obsessive look.

The short and stout monster felt beads of cold sweat form on his brow and he pressed his hand against your forehead affectionately. If he wouldn't be able to persuade you to stay willingly, nothing could keep you from leaving. You'd definitely kill Asgore.

It was funny really....Sans had not even thought about the possibility of you not wanting to kill anyone...even the king, that there was a chance that you'd stay because you didn't want to hurt anyone. It would still pain you no doubt, but you would be able to bear that pain better if you knew the high price.

"Don't leave me, Frisk. I’m losing Papyrus already, I can't let you slip away as well," the skeleton begged desperately and in the back of his mind that horrible child like voice kept murmuring and provoking him,

 ** _"You know what you need to do, Sans...one simple act and Frisk will never ever leave you again. They can't."_** that voice promised so sweetly and without even realizing it, Sans reached into the pocket of his jacket to pull out a small vial with clear liquid inside it, **_“Frisk won't be able to hurt anyone or kill the king...”_**

 _This is no longer about protecting just Frisk's life. If I don't do anything, the king will die for sure,_ Sans thought and it all started to make sense now, that's right...he wasn't only protecting Frisk's life, but the king's life as well! If Frisk became determined again, there would be nothing stopping the human. They could do whatever they wanted, kill whoever they wished…

Sans' grin widened, _my actions are justified. I'm simply taking a bullet for everyone else here,_ the skeleton assured himself. It was funny how quickly he started to believe the assumptions and lies he conjured from the depths of his soul.

The stench of dry blood was heavy in the air and the skeleton found himself caressing your cheek gently before taking a hold of your chin to part your lips slightly. Your breathing was heavy and a bit raspy, but thankfully you didn't have to cough up blood anymore.

 _Can I really do this?_ Sans wondered as he pushed the cork of the vial off with his thumb before bringing the it closer to your slightly parted lips. His hands were shaking slightly as a sense of doubt and hesitation entered his mind. Even though his sanity had started to slip, there was still conscience inside Sans and he started to hesitate.

This would be irreversible and there was a chance that someone might still find out even if Gaster couldn't directly interact with others that easily. Taking form had probably drained his old teacher's energy a lot. But, even if someone did manage to find out, the damage would have been done already and there was nothing anyone could do about it. He doubted others would be willing to take Frisk in and take care of the human.

Someone like Alphys would certainly keep her mouth shut about it even if she did realize what he had done. She wouldn't want Frisk to hate the only person willing to take care of them. That would just be unnecessarily cruel.

 _They all will understand. I'm thinking about everyone's well being here,_ Sans thought and the darkness started to take hold of his soul once more, pushing aside the small voice of reason inside him. _I'm doing this to protect us all_. _If Frisk won't stay with me, the child will take the king from us_ , the skeletal monster thought as he was about to tip the glass vial.

His actions would go unpunished and everyone could be eventually happy. Small sacrifices had to be made and in this case, it was going to be your health.

"Frisk, you can't leave me, I'm sorry.." Sans whispered, almost choking on the words as he prepared to pour the liquid down your throat and ruin your health permanently. However, the skeleton's hand stopped mid air when he heard someone who was no doubt Asgore knock on the door.

The stout and short monster panicked and the vial slipped from his hand. The skeleton cursed underneath his breath and tried to grab the vial midair but he was not fast enough. The glass container hit the floorboard with a "clink" and shattered on the impact. The older brother's black and white eyes widened in terror as the liquid spread onto the floor and the rug. "Damn it.." he hissed as quietly as possible while holding onto your small body. The soft cursing had made you stir in your sleep and you lift your hand slightly to rub your other eye, frowning a bit in your sleep.

Sans started to breathe slightly more rapidly as the knocking continued. You shift in your sleep once more, clearly on the verge of waking up. "It is going to be all right, Frisk" Sans reassured you as he got off the green sofa and quickly kicked the remnants of the glass vial beneath it. Thankfully, he could just say he had spilled some water onto the floor if someone asked...

With a deep breath, the skeleton approached the door to let Asgore inside.

The tall king was about to knock on the door the third time and he couldn't help but get worried when he didn't get any answer. Surely the human couldn't have hurt the brothers? As usual, the tall monster carried the trident spear with him just in case, but decided not to draw it. The weapon symbolized both justice and protection, reminding him of the burden he always carried with him. Right now the weapon felt unusually heavy, perhaps because he had used it to end the life of those humans who had fallen down before you. There was a chance he'd have to use the weapon once more and hopefully for the last time.

Much to the king's relief, the door finally opened to reveal the older brother who looked a bit shocked and startled. Well, the human certainly had not slaughtered him.

"Howdy Sans...I hope this isn't a bad time?" Asgore asked. The usually happy looking king seemed sad and he spared his pleasantries since they both knew why he was there.... However, the king's sad expression quickly became horrified when he realized that there was a lot of dry blood on Sans, and that his clothes were pretty much ruined.

“Sans! Are you alright?” the king asked with worried expression.

"Don't worry, it ain't my blood," The skeleton said with a small smile and scratched the back of his head before glancing at your still sleeping form, "Frisk just cough up a little bit of blood last night, but the human is alright now. It was nothing serious," the short skeleton finished and the king seemed to calm down. However, Sans' was good at reading expressions and he saw that for a brief moment, Asgore wondered if he should put the human out of its misery. He could try…but it would remain as a poor attempt.

The shorter brother hesitated for a moment before finally stepping aside, letting the king enter the humble home of the two monsters who had taken the human in.

Asgore actually had to crouch slightly as he entered the building and the blue jacket wearing skeleton watched him like a hawk, frowning at the sight of the trident. The look didn't go unnoticed by the king who just smiled sadly at Sans. The angry and somehow hollow stare from the older brother made the king quickly take the weapon and place it to rest against the wall so that it wouldn't look too threatening to you.

"That's the human?" Asgore asked and pointed at your sleeping form on the sofa. Sans nodded and saw how the king's expression grew softer and more sympathetic as he gazed at you, "The villagers told me that Frisk has taken a turn for worse but I didn't realize it was...this bad," Asgore said quietly and pointed at the blood on Sans.

The short skeleton looked oddly agitated and he seemed to be grasping something inside his pocket as Asgore addressed him once more, "Sans, what is your take on this situation? Will the human make it?”

Sans gave a short laugh and his black and white eyes narrowed slightly due to the grin that formed on his face. It was supposed to imitate the goofy one he always had, but there was something macabre about it now that made the king feel a shiver run down his spine. "Well, the kiddo's condition did take a turn for worse...but who knows,” the short and stout skeleton said with a shrug. He closed his other eye, ”Might be they can never get farther than Snowdin village."

Asgore felt odd and slightly suspicious as he gazed at the shorter brother who was trying to act all “normal”. Sans always had a happy look on his face and he joked constantly, but now that he saw how the older skeleton struggled with his appearance…Asgore couldn’t help but wonder if the normal goofy appearance was merely an act…one that he simply couldn’t successfully keep up right now.

The king looked thoughtful and a bit worried and for a moment, Sans feared he'd have to deal with Alphys. It was the last thing he wanted. If you had simply been a good human and stayed with him willingly, he wouldn't be in this mess...

However, when the older brother noticed you star to wake up due to the ruckus and noise, the monster quickly moved over to you so that you wouldn't panic.

"Mmmh...Sans? What's going on?" You ask quietly as you open your eyes and cough loudly. Breathing was painful and raspy, making each in- and exhale uncomfortable until you had managed clear your throat a bit by coughing, "It hurts..." you whimper slightly and wrap the blanket around you tighter, not realizing that the king was in the room.

"I know, Frisk. I'm sorry..." Sans murmured with slightly regretful voice as he brushed few straws of your dark brown hair behind your ear.

 _Why would he be sorry?_ You wonder, _it is not his fault I'm sick._ Maybe he was simply feeling bad that he couldn't help you.

"There is someone here to meet you...don't be afraid, I'm not letting anything bad happen to you," The skeleton finally whispered, realizing that Asgore was waiting to be introduced by him, perhaps in order to not make the human afraid.

Your eyes that had been all hazy just few seconds ago quickly clear as you blink a couple of times. With some effort, you lift your head up to see the king you had only heard tales about. You had expected to see a fierce and scary looking monster with claws and blazing eyes, ready to tear your soul apart, but instead all you see is a tall man who was clearly same monster type as Toriel. The man looked confused, scared and worried, but it didn't lessen the fear that gripped your heart one bit. Toriel's words still echoed in your mind and all you could feel was terror and dread towards the king.

"No no no..." you cry out weakly and try to get up from the sofa, but your body is too weak and your attempts to get away and escape are quickly thwarted by Sans who wraps his arms around your small body once more to keep you still. “Hey kiddo, its ok..” Sans murmurs and keeps you still so that you can't get away.

"Human, I.." Asgore started but he couldn't continue. The words die on his lips when an image of Chara lying on the bed, breathing heavily and painfully flashes through his mind. The pure hopelessness and fear in this human's eyes reminded him of that child..

"Sans..." you cry out as the skeleton holds you protectively, and possessively clearly enjoying the fact that you were clinging onto him as if trusting the older brother to keep you safe from the king's wrath.  "Don't worry Frisk, as I said, I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you. Asgore here just wanted to meet you and make sure you were a good person," Sans reassured you and he couldn't help but feel mirthful when you look up into his eyes with your tear stained ones.

The skeleton's grin widens to the point his eyes narrow slightly when he sees how blindly you trust him. “Ok..” you whisper and nod a shyly before turning to the king.

Asgore's heavy steps echoed slightly in the room as he approached you with mournful and sad look in his eyes. His movements were slow as if not to startle you any further. He clearly wished no ill towards you and the large trident was left against the wall completely forgotten.

Everything about this small human reminded him of Chara, of the dear child he had lost. Asriel had died because of the human, but despite his anger and sorrow he felt over losing his biological son, he still loved Chara and wished to see that small human once more. He knew that he would never be able to hurt this sick child...if anything, he wanted to protect Frisk and make their stay in the underworld as comfortable and happy as possible. The kid no doubt missed their family and he’d understand their wish to challenge him once they got better… _if_ they got better that is.

"Please, don't be afraid of me, Frisk. I wish you no harm, even though I understand my actions give you no reason to trust me," the gentle king assured you and the initial shock finally started to pass. You had started to hyperventilate slightly against Sans' jacket when the king had approached you, but the kind look Asgore had in his eyes was truly disarming and reassuring; and with Sans holding you protectively, you started to relax and calm down.

You turn your head to face the king while holding onto the skeleton tightly in fear that Asgore was lying about his intentions. The way you held onto the older brother made the skeleton's grin only widen and he was clearly overjoyed to have you trust him like this. The dark and slightly possessive look in the skeleton's dark eyes went completely unnoticed by you and the king.

"Frisk, can I have a moment to talk with you?," Asgore asked with a comforting smile and you blink a couple of times in confusion and worry.

 _How can he look and be so kind..._ you wonder, feeling very torn about the king's nature. If the tales were true, he had killed all the humans who had fallen down here before you, giving you all the reasons you needed to distrust him, but as you eyed the tall monster king, you got a feeling that he didn't wish to hurt anyone..

"If Sans can stay..." you reply quietly and the bearded man nods reassuringly.

"I can see that you aren't a bad person Frisk, and that all the monsters in Snowdin village have taken a liking to you," the king started quite ceremoniously and you nod. "It would be unnecessarily cruel of me take a life of a person so many have befriended. It would leave a great wound in everyone’s' hearts, one that might never heal," the king continued and smiled when you looked at him hopefully. However, the monster's expression dropped when you suddenly coughed painfully and curled up slightly in the skeleton's lap who did his best to make you feel comfortable.

Asgore hesitated for few moments and looked as if he couldn't find the right words, "Human...Frisk...you are welcomed to live with us. You are under my protection as long as you stay in the underground world and I will do everything in my power to make you happy," Asgore finally said to your surprise and relief. This meant that you were safe from the monsters and that you wouldn't have to fear for death by their hand any longer. Sans looked both relieved and angry at the same time, probably agitated by the king's overly kind words...he didn't need competition over your guardianship.

"When some other human falls down...someone who doesn't deserve mercy, we will take their soul or perhaps we will find eventually another way out of here. In either case, you are our guest and friend," The king finished. “We will find some way to return up there.”

Sans' eyes went almost pitch black and he found Asgore's behavior almost laughable. They all could be released from the underground world in moments if they wanted to. The king was just weak, refusing to collect the souls from the humans beyond the barrier. The loss of his family and broken the man and he clung to the hope of things going back the way there had been.

There were millions of humans there and all they needed was one more soul. But it was all right...he didn't really want to leave anyways. Something about the way Asgore acted made Sans' eye almost glow and he had a feeling the king wanted to replace the child he had lost with you. Like he was going to let that happen.

"So, when I get better I can return home to my family? I can pass through the barrier with no trouble?" you ask hopefully but Asgore suddenly looks pained.

"I'm afraid it is not that easy. I'm sorry Frisk. If you want to return home, you will have to face me in combat to death," Asgore said mournfully, clearly wishing it wouldn't come to that.

 

Your lip trembles and you just can't understand any of it. Why couldn't you just return home to your family? What was wrong with this world?!

The king had expressed his desire to return up there and while you could understand that monsters couldn't leave the underground world, surely that rule didn't apply to a human? Why...why couldn't you just leave once you healed?

"Why? Why can't I just return to my home when I get better? I just want to see my parents again," you cry out and bury your face against Sans' jacket, not wanting to face the king who had showed you mercy, but who also had taken away your hope of returning back home. You were still trapped, even if all the monsters wanted to make you happy. But how could you be happy if you missed your parents every single day? “I don’t want to hurt anyone…so why can’t I just pass through the barrier?”

The king looked confused but quickly understood that no one had told you about the need for monster’s soul…that human soul alone was not strong enough to pass through the barrier.

"I'm sorry Frisk, but it just has to be that way..." Asgore started and was about to explain everything, but he went quite when he noticed that Sans was staring at him with hollow look in his eyes and with a grin on his face that told him, _"don't say anything about the requirement for a monster soul, or you are going to have bad time…"_

The king was sure Sans wanted to protect you from the burden of knowing that you'd have to kill in order to get back home. Maybe keeping you in dark was for the best at least for now…Sans would surely explain all of it once your health got better. This place really was nightmarish place to be in. …

 

How could you face the king in this condition? If you got better and your determination returned to you, you certainly could make it out alive, but there was no guarantees of you ever regaining it and you had no desire to hurt the king either. You weren't ready to kill someone just to get back home. _Why does the fight have to be to death? Can’t I just disarm the king or beat him and pass through the barrier?_ You wonder.

"I know it is painful to know you aren't able to return to home easily, but this is the way it has to be done," the king continued before getting up and reaching into a pocket of his outfit, pulling out a book and handing it over to you. With trembling hands, you pick the book and flip through few pages.

From the looks of it, the book had endured a lot and been found probably from a garbage dump of some sort. Some pictures were faded and there were clear signs of water having damaged the pages, but you could still see the text alright.

"That belonged to someone I raised a long time ago...I want you to have it. Perhaps it can bring you some joy. Take it as a welcoming gift, Frisk. You have my blessing to stay in the underground world and I'll make sure everyone knows it. And, if you still desire to go back home to your family when you get better, I will gladly accept your challenge. I'm sorry things have to be like this, I really am," the king said mournfully as you try to fight the tears that form in your eyes. It was just so painful to know that you would probably never see your family again if you didn't regain your determination.

With that, the king got up and moved over to the door and picked his trident up. "I will send Alphys over to assess Frisk's health. She knows more about humans than anyone else, but I'm sure she can somehow improve your condition," the king murmured and left before Sans could say anything to protest the decision.

The door opened and closed and the king was gone as suddenly as he had arrived.

The two of you listen as the king leaves and many villagers hurry to greet the king and surprisingly, you hear Papyrus' excited voice coming from the outside. Apparently he had finally returned from his adventures with Undyne and was overly excited to meet the king.

"Sans?" you ask when the skeleton suddenly tightens his hold on you to the point it becomes almost painful. "Hmm?" The skeleton let out and seemed absent minded..

"Who is Alphys?" 

"Just an old colleague, nothing more," Sans replied quietly, gritting his teeth in anger.

He had managed to get the king to show mercy to you. His initial plan had succeeded but now he realized that if he stopped poisoning you, you’d leave him with no chance of failure. And now he had to deal with Alhpys as well.

Everyone was out there to get his human.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Alphys might become a key player here. She will definitely want to help Frisk...if she has the courage to go against Sans.


	10. Alphys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long. The writer's block is still on and I hope this chapter is up to the standards T.T Also I'm sorry for getting shot into head by Overwatch fandom, I'm in that hell when I tried to avoid it.  
> EDIT: yup, made the mistake of updating 2 am again, gonna fix the spelling when I wake up. I'm always too hasty. Remember kids, always write when you are either drunk or tired and fix it when you are sober and awake.  
> *hits head against wall* I hate all the mistakes I make.

“Miss Alphys, are you alright?”

The young woman who had been completely lost in the manga book she had been reading lifted her gaze from the black and white picture pages when she heard the ferryman address her, clearly wondering if she was ok.

“O..oh of course! I'm sorry I was just lost in this story,” Alphys laughed a bit nervously and blushed hard due to the embarrassment she felt over losing the track of time completely. To tell the truth, she was not ok, not at all.

Asgore had given her a mission to go to the snowy town of Snowdin to do a checkup on the fallen human whose progress she had followed since the day the kid had stepped through that door, only to lose track of the small thing the moment they entered the village where the skeleton brothers lived in. The human had never made it to the waterfalls.

The tale about the fallen human child had spread to the Hotlands like wildfire and it was natural for everyone to be curious. Alphys, however, felt only pity for Frisk and she partly hoped that the sickness would take the human so that they wouldn't have to suffer in the king's hands. However, much to her surprise, she had heard that Sans of all people had taken a liking to Frisk, choosing to take care of the human. He had even managed to persuade Asgore to let the human stay and remain unharmed. It was unheard of and very odd. Sans had always struck her as a person who avoided extra work if possible, though from what she understood, the skeleton had developed that mentality after getting some research material solved. Well, it was good to know Sans had found a more responsible side of him again.

 _Maybe this is for the best, I don't want anyone to suffer or get hurt, even if I can't do anything to help,_ Alphys thought sadly, knowing that there was probably little she could do to improve Frisk's condition. No matter what she tried, her research lead nowhere and without a human soul, the monster people would remain trapped. To be completely honest, it did feel a bit unfair to know that Frisk was the last human whose soul they'd need to become free once again. It was selfish and horrible thing to think, but in the back of everyone's mind probably lived the thought “what is one soul worth?”

But, the king had given the order to protect Frisk and let the kid recover in peace.No one would dare to go against his wishes, even if they'd want to. As someone who didn't know the human, it was easy to think that killing the kid and taking their soul wouldn't be hard or complicated. Yet, from what she had heard, Frisk made friends quickly and she had a strong feeling that everyone in Snowdin village would be ready to defend the small thing if needed. For heaven's sake, even Undyne liked the kid and talked fondly of the human. To be honest, the royal scientist had been surprised by Asgore's request to look into the matter. Just because she knew more about humans than the rest didn't make her and expert in anyway when it came to human health.

 _I am no doctor,_ Alphys thought sadly, _but it is true that I know more about humans than most,_ the lizard woman reasoned, _I only wish Gaster was still with us, he'd know what to do._

W.D Gaster, the most brilliant scientist monsters had ever had. Having him lose his life to the core had been a catastrophe and a tragedy for the monster people, but life had to go on. They struggled but the harsh reality was that the society had to cope with the loss of a great mind. Not only had they lost Gaster, but Sans had also given up completely, seeing no reason to continue working on anything.

It was a pity to have Sans leave the research team. The short skeleton had extraordinary natural talent, something Alphys could only wish she had. She was a bit surprised to learn that Sans had taken the human in, the skeleton had always struck her as a bit of a loner. Well, loner might not have been the right word. He liked people alright, but had only a couple of goods friends and Alphys had sensed a growing sadness in Sans as his brother got more and more strongly into the royal guard thing.

“A..are we in the Snowdin village already?” the royal scientist asked a bit sheepishly from the ferry man whose boat glided along the river with the small waves hitting against it.

“Soon, I just wanted to warn you about the current getting slightly stronger here, nothing to worry about, but reading might get troublesome,” the cloaked figure told her, making Alphys smile and put away her manga book, “ah thanks. h...how very kind of you,” The yellow lizard woman murmured, bracing herself for the increased speed. Before long, she found herself at the shore of Snowdin village.

“C...cold, I can never understand how someone can enjoy living here!” Alphys sighed as she hurried towards the center of the town to reach Sans' and Papyrus' home.

Numerous monster came to greet her and ask about her research; questions she tried to avoid to the best of her ability. The young woman avoided all eye contact with the dog family and the ice drakes, knowing that she'd never be able to tell them what had happened to their loved ones. How could she? She had turned them into monsters! Their bodies...melded together into inhumane beings, sharing consciousness. Eventually, the royal scientist managed to slip way from the villagers, heading towards the skeleton brothers' home that thankfully was not too far away. Perhaps worst were the kids who looked up at her, wanting to be just like her when they'd grow up. _No one should be like me,_ Alphys thought bitterly, feeling miserable and disgusted with herself, like she always did.

Finally, she reached the house that belonged to the skeleton brothers and much to Alphys surprise, she sees the brothers out. To Alphys' discomfort, Papyrus was chatting with Dogressa and Dogamy, looking his happy self as always. On the porch of their house was Sans who was sitting on a long bench, looking completely relaxed and calm, but as the scientist looked around, she didn't see the human anywhere. Monsters passed by her and children ran around the town that was very lively at this time of a day.

 _Could the human be playing somewhere?_ _But, Asgore said it was very sick_ , Alphys wondered as she neared the skeletons and dogs who noticed her after a moment.  
“Alphys!” The taller one of the skeletons greeted her with an overly excited expression and behavior as usual, waving his hand.

“H..hi,” Alphys muttered, glancing away, trying to avoid all eye contact “A..Asgore sent me to check up on the human to see if I could help, where is....Frisk was it?” the royal scientist asks from the tall skeleton who just points at Sans on the porch,

“With Sans, Frisk has gotten a lot better during the past few days, I'm sure the little buddy will be in full health in no time!” Papyrys replies and gives the lizard woman thumbs up gesture.

“Eh? Really?” the eye glassed monster asked, glancing at Sans once more and only now did she notice the small human hugging older brother whose arm was around it, shielding them from the biting wind. “oh!” Alphys let out when she saw the small human, but her excitement died the moment she shifted her eyes to Sans who was staring at her.

She had not paid attention to Papyrus' brother, but now that she looked at him, she couldn't believe that it was the same skeleton who had been part of Gaster's research team with her.

 _Is that really Sans?_ Alphys wondered as he stared at the skeleton who had dark rings beneath his eyes and he looked like he had not slept in days. At quick glance, the usual smile was still on his face, but now there was nothing friendly about it. Sans' eyes were narrowed slightly and his wide grin looked forced with the corner of his mouth twitching slightly due to the tension. It was an expression she had sometimes seen Undyne have when she had tried to keep her temper in check. Alphys realized now that Sans was not smiling at her, but rather sneering.

 _Is that because of me? Am I not welcomed?_ Alphys thought furiously, starting to panic as she felt Sans' almost completely dark eyes fixate on her, as if she was a threat of some sort.

The scientist had always been sensitive to other people's feelings and she instantly picked up on the resentment Sans felt towards her, even if it went unnoticed by others. _What have I done?_ She thought desperately, looking away from the skeleton, trying to focus on the small human who was hugging the shorter brother with a curious look in their eyes. _Well, what ever the case is, I will have to at least take a look at Frisk really fast and report to the king_ , the scientist sighed in her mind, feeling truly miserable once more, _maybe I can at least make one person happy._

* * *

 

“Who's that?” You ask from Sans when the strange lizard woman goes quiet and just stares at you with unsure expression in her eyes, “she looks like she'd want to run away for some reason.”

“Alphys, the royal scientist,” Sans replies dryly and you notice how the skeleton tightens his hold onto you while staring at the yellow lizard in lab coat. For a brief moment, you feel fear grip your heart, wondering if Sans' reaction meant that she was dangerous to you, but how could that be with the King having declared that you were a friend to all monsters.

After Asgore's visit, a great amount of anxiety had just vanished into thin air. There were no words to describe the feeling of relief that had overwhelmed your soul when you had truly understood that no monster would hurt you and that you were safe, if you chose to stay that is. After the first few days of happiness, the creeping sorrow had once more taken hold of your soul as you understood, that you still wanted to go home no matter what; that you'd have to challenge Asgore in a fight to death. However, it was a relief to know that you had all the time to recover and regain your determination now. Your condition had improved a bit after the horrible crash prior to the King's visit. Sans had been constantly by your side, making sure you had food and drink and that you weren't feeling too cold. Papyrus had been shocked to hear what had happened when he had left and now refused to let you out of his sight.

Still, there were no guarantees that this sickness would pass as it seemed to worsen, get better again and then worsen once more. It was so odd and scary, but somehow you always felt like you were healing when you were with the older brother. Maybe it was his attitude or caring persona, but you truly felt safe and good when you were close to him. _Sans protects me and keeps_ me _safe..._ you think and hug the older brother while eying the scientist who didn't instill much fear in you. How could you be afraid of a monster who looked more scared of you than you were of her?

“She looks nice, Sans....the king said she might be able to determine whats wrong with me, right? Can she heal me? So that I can get my determination back?” you ask from Sans who turns his gaze to you, smiling reassuringly, but somehow, it doesn't look right. The skeleton had kept you in bed for the past few days, and you two had talked a lot about the nature of your determination and how it worked. It was good to have someone know about your gift and actually understand it. Sans had asked many questions and you had described to the best of your ability how it affected you and those around you, and Sans had listened carefully to your every word.

You trusted the skeleton, how could you not when he took care of you? He was so kind and caring, cracking a ban pun joke whenever he got a chance. You couldn't quite describe it, but you really felt like you were healing when you were close to him, not wanting to leave the skeleton's side if you could choose. _It is going to be so hard to leave Sans behind when I regain my determination_ , you think a bit sadly, _if I regain it, that is._

* * *

 

Sans could feel his heart starting to beat faster as he stared at the young woman whom with he had worked with for so long. She was clever, intelligent and quite wise beyond her years, but she lacked the raw talent that he and Gaster had. But, that didn't make her any less dangerous to him. If she found out what he had done to you, she'd certainly try taking the most precious thing he had.

After Asgore's visit, the kid's spirit had seemed to lift quite much and Frisk had not pined after that damned family of theirs so much. With the immediate danger gone, the kid could focus on getting better without having to fear for their life, which had made them more....receptive to some things. So, he had managed to resist the need to ruin the child's health completely, even if that dark, childlike voice constantly urged and provoked him to do it, whispering into his ear during night and many times he had almost done it, but with Papyrus now constantly watching over Frisk, slipping the poison into the child's food or drink had become harder.

After his mistake of leaving the kid alone that day, Papyrus had become quite overprotective, constantly keeping his eye on Frisk, trying to come up with his own theories about what was wrong with them. Still, with Frisk slowly recovering, the kid had made many new friends during the week and had even more reasons to stay in the underground world. Every new bond and friend served as a way to chain the kid in the place and soon enough the surface world would hold nothing for Frisk. The human would stay with him forever.

 _Maybe, just maybe there is still a chance that Frisk wants to stay with us without having to destroy their health,_ Sans pondered, feeling Chara's presence having faded away slightly with his brother's presence, yet the voice still whispered in his mind, _**Idiot, don't let yourself be lulled into false hope of having Frisk stay with you. They'll leave you alone, like your brother will eventually,**_ the voice in his mind taunted him. Where they really his own thoughts?

* * *

 

“Papyrus seems to like her, Alright,” you murmur. Even though Papyrus was kind and caring, you couldn't help but feel slightly betrayed by him. He had not been there for you when his brother had. Sans had been the one to save you when you had collapsed and coughed the sickening amounts of blood onto the snow with the younger nowhere to be seen that whole night, returning only when Asgore had left in the morning. It wasn't like he didn't care about your wellbeing...he was just....well...as sad as it was, you couldn't trust him.

“Sans?” you ask in slightly worried tone when you notice that the skeleton was grasping your shoulder almost painfully, his eyes completely lightless.

“Heh, sorry, Frisk, it is nothing, I just don't' feel very well, that's all,” the skeleton says and gives you a forced smile, looking extremely uncomfortable. For a moment, you are sure he is sweating, but that couldn't be....he was a skeleton after all.

“Oh, ok...” you murmur quietly and watch as the lizard woman takes a deep breath and walks closer to you two.

 

“H..Hi, I'm Alphys, the Royal scientist and you must be Frisk, am I correct? “ the lizard woman asks and you nod slightly at her with a shy smile. She didn't look dangerous at all, if anything she looked very kind and was clearly more afraid of you than you were of her.

“Alphys is great, she is one of Undye's pals. Just imagine it, The Royal Guard captain and Royal scientist working together!” The tall skeleton said all excited, making Alphys blush hard for some strange reason.

“S..stop, you are making me blush,” she stuttered slightly, making you giggle.

 _I wonder if she likes her_ , you wonder, having always been very good at sensing how people felt about others.

“A...anyways, I came to check up on you, Frisk, is...” the woman hesitated glancing at Sans really fast; Alphys was sure the skeleton wanted to murder her, “is that ok with you? It is not like I want to force you to take a check up, but if you want it I could...you know that a quick look,” she asked, trying to ignore Sans' eyes that were fixated on her.

“Frisk is already feeling better, is that absolutely necessary?” The shorter brother asked, and you could feel his hand on your shoulder, the grip becoming quite painful, making you feel uncomfortable.

Alphys looked confused, raising her brow at Sans' words who glanced away, sweating slightly,

“I mean, with Frisk getting better, would it be wise to stress the kid?” the skeleton muttered, but you merely smile at the shorter brother and give him a quick hug,

“It is ok, I can handle it,” you tell Sans who gives a short, forced laugh, only to look grim.

“Heh, sure thing then, kiddo, lets go inside,” Sans murmurs and the three of you leave Papyrus with the dogs.

 

“Ok, lets start with some basic information,” Alphys said as she sits you on the sofa, noticing the traces of blood on the fabric of the pillows, even though they had been washed many times. Sans sat on a chair that was against the opposite wall, his gaze burning Alphys' back. You watch the skeleton closely and notice that his gaze lowers a bit for a moment to the ground and he seems to notice something, “Actually, wouldn't you rather go upstairs? I uh...wonder if you'd want more privacy?” Sans started, looking incredibly uncomfortable, as if he had seen something that made him upset.

“Nah, this is good,” you answer and make Alphys smile. The scientist was clearly feeling nervous about meeting a human and you wanted to make her feel comfortable.

“Ok, lets start. How long have you been in underground world?”

“Umm...about 4 weeks?” You think out loud, realizing only now how long time you had already spent in this strange world. Your parents must be worried sick. Were they looking for you? Was your mother crying? ...had they lost hope already?

“Ah, a whole month then,” Alphys murmured kindly, writing it down with a sympathetic look on her face, “you've been very brave, I know it must be scary to be here, but with the king having agreed to let you stay unharmed, I'm sure you have nothing to worry about,” Alphys reassures you and makes you smile, even when few tears form in your eyes as you think of your parents.

“And you are getting better too, kiddo, right?” Sans points out and makes you nod and wipe away the tears, “So, you have no reason to hurry anything...” Sans muttered, sounding somehow ominous.

“Hmmm, can you tell me when these symptoms have occurred? Like...have you eaten or drunk something before the symptoms have begun? Water, some certain food? ” The lizard woman asked, and Sans shifted on his chair, making Alphys glance at him with somehow suspicious look in her eyes, but all of this went unnoticed by you. “Not that I can think of anything....nothing specific has given me the symptoms. I thought about it at one point but...” You mutter, not sure if you should say anything, but the eye glassed woman encourages you with a small nod, “go on,”

“I did think about it when I first time got it since I ate at Grillby's with Sans, but after that the food has not had any effect on me,” you mutter, making the scientist look at you with somewhat worried look in her eyes and suddenly you saw something dangerous flash in the skeleton's eyes, only now realizing that he was gritting his teeth.

“Let me do some tests on you,” Alphys asked, “I want to determine if it could be a bacteria or virus of some sort,” the scientist explained calmly and you nod happily, having learned the basics of them from school and your parents.

Sans suddenly gets off his chair and heads for the door,

“Sans?” You suddenly ask all worried, not certain you want to be left alone, no matter how nice Alphys was.

“Heh,” Sans let out, sweating and looking worried, “I...I just need some air, that's all...” He muttered, grasping something inside his pocket before heading outside to join his brother. As the blue clothed skeleton neared the door, he could hear that maddening and sinister voice again, more clear than ever in his life. The thoughts had been tormenting him the whole time Alphys had worked on Frisk.

“ **See see? She will learn, she will take Frisk away from you, you were stupid, stupid for not ruining that kid's life when you had the chance, now if Alphys sees the glass shards on the floor you didn't clean up, she will make sure you'll never see the kid again,”** the voice laughed, taunting Sans who held his head slightly as he opened the door, **“but you still have time...you just need to offer Frisk some water with the poison before Alphys realizes what is going on. This is your last chance, you saw the way she looked at you. She suspects it, she does! She knows you could do it,** the child's voice continued and Sans felt the silver key in his hand. He had no poison on him right now and needed to get some from the workshop. _She will not take Frisk from me,_ Sans thought, _no one will. I should have done this when I had the chance._

However, just as he was about to head for the basement, he saw something peculiar approach their home. The skeleton stopped to watch in utter confusion as Mettaton, that humane looking entertainer robot,approached him and the rest with a huge crowd gathered around him, asking for autographs and pictures; striking a pose every now and then. “what in the...?” the skeleton wondered out loud, only to realize that Frisk was going to be the next celebrity.

 

With the brother gone, Alphys goes silent and examines you throughly, making quick tests with her scientific equipment, trying to determine what is wrong with you, but with each test her expression drops.

“What's wrong?” you ask quietly and the scientist looks truly miserable.

“I...I'm sorry Frisk, I just can't understand what is wrong with you,” she mutters and you start to feel worried, your lip trembling slightly.

“But, I am getting better already...so...maybe I will be ok eventually, after all my condition has not worsened for a while now, not after the king's visit,” you mutter, but your reply only makes Alphys look even more worried and thoughtful, as if there is some possibility she doesn't even want to consider.

 _There is so much damage done to the kid's internal organs, yet there are no traces of any virus or bacteria in the the humans' system. Could it be something that my scans just can't pick up_? Alphys thought, letting her gaze fall to the floor, “I'm sorry Frisk, I...I wish I knew what was wrong with you, I really do. I can't promise you that your condition won't worsen again, it seems to have no pattern whatsoever,” Alphys thought. An idea, a possibility had crossed her mind, but no one could be so cruel among the monsters, not matter what, no one, absolutely no one she knew could even consider doing it.

Poison, that was the only thing she could think of with the kid's condition varying so much... this made no sense.

“It is ok,” you whisper, sounding a bit sad, placing your small hand onto the woman's forehead to comfort her, “it is not your fault,” you murmur, but you only manage to make Alphys feel more miserable and useless,

“I...No one could..” she starts and lets her gaze fall to the floor and then she sees it, glass shards. Remnants of a vial. Majority of them had been cleaned in a hurry but she could see it, the pattern in the shards, their size and roundness...it had to be a vial, it just had to.

“Alphys?” you ask when you see the woman picks up few glass shards and studies them long and hard. Suddenly her expression turns anxious and she stares at you with widened eyes, even though she tries to control her emotions.

 _Oh my gosh,_ was all the scientist could think of. If her theory was correct...there was no knowing what would happen to Frisk. They'd have to spend the rest of their life here if the human was given something she had heard rumors of. If she didn't act, there was a good chance the child's choice would be taken away from them.

_I'm sure, that Sans has done this out of wish to protect, but protecting someone by hurting them? I won't let this pass._

“Frisk, can I ask you something?” the scientist asks and you smile, “of course.”

“Do you...like it here?” She asks and look directly into your eyes as if wanting a 100% honest answer.

“I..everyone is really nice to me,” you start and continue quickly, not wanting to sound ungrateful to the monster, “and I've made so many friends too, and the brothers take care of me,” you count the good sides, but the lizard woman just smiles sadly,

“Frisk...you..” but you don't let her continued,

“it is very beautiful here and...Asgore lets me live and recover...so he is great too!”

“Frisk, yo aren't answering my question,” Alphys said, knowing that if she didn't do something, this kid might never leave...now, if they wanted to stay, perhaps she could talk some sense into Sans, but...if not, who knew what that skeleton could do. He had always struck her as a bit...remorseless at times and one could only guess what secrets he held. Alphys was clever, coming up with plenty of “good” reasons for Sans to do this. It was clear that the kid's condition had improved after Asgore had let the human stay with them, which only meant that Sans had probably done this in order to protect Frisk, but, that didn't make it any less right. There was something dark in Sans, always had been, and the way the skeleton hovered around Frisk implied that whatever good intention he had, might have been twisted as the time had passed.

“Are you happy here?”

The question was very simple and one you knew the answer to. All this time, you had wanted to go home to your family and no matter how well you got to know the monsters, no matter how many friends you made and happy experiences you had, nothing could erase the homesickness and longing. You just wanted to feel your mother's arms around you, laugh with your friends, go to school...see the sun again.

No one had asked that question from you yet, and now that someone had, a tsunami of emotions overwhelmed you.

Alphys watched silently as you grasp the fabric of your shorts, few large tears dropping onto the fabric as you start sobbing quietly.

“No” you reply and start wiping away the tears while trying to hide your face from the scientist who looks at you with sad expression.

“I want to go home and see my parents again,” You cry out quietly, feeling utterly hopeless. However, much to your shock, Alphys hugs you tightly and in a comforting manner, “I am not happy here, I just want to go home,”

 

“Listen Frisk, I will do my all to make sure you'll have a fighting chance to get back home. You know what the rules in our world are...you'll have to face the king, but...” she paused, sounding very sad, “If you want to challenge Asgore, you have the right to make that decision yourself...so I will make sure to help you to regain your health,” Alphys promised you only to add in her mind, _even if it means that Sans will someone he cares about._

The confused look on the kid's face told Alphys not to continue, as they couldn't possibly understand what Sans had done to them...and she didn't want to destroy the big brother image you had of the skeleton. As far as she knew, Sans' intentions had been completely pure, but he had no right to do something....this horrible, just to persuade you.

“Listen, I will...” Alphys started, almost saying, _“Cleanse your body from the toxin and let you recover,”_   but she managed to stop herself just in time, “I will take you to my lab for few days to do some monitoring, does that sound alright to you?” she asked in a kind manner, “I think there might be some environmental thing causing your health problems, so I will put you in a controlled and monitored area so that I can determine what it is that causes the problem.”

You look confused, but manage to grasp what the scientist is saying, “so there might be something in the house or Snowdin village that causes this in humans?”

Alphys suddenly recalled that sans had been gone for a while now and nodded. _He can't be planning to give the kid a another dose, can he?_ She thought and took your hand wanting to quickly you get out of here,

“Yeah, something like that. Now, we need quickly to just get your things and...” the started, only to be cut off when the wall crashed with a tall robot man with pale grey skin, black hair along with black and purple "clothing" coming inside the house.

“Hello my darlings!! Is everyone ready to interview the Underground world's newest celebrity?!”

All you could do was gawk at the strange and noisy robot, having no clue what was going on.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again. Is Sans crazy enough? probably not.


	11. Mettaton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up longer than I anticipated. Sorry for taking so long. I really wanted to write a chapter with Mettaton but I can't really grasp his personality. Such a challenging character to write for me. Hehe.  
> Thanks for reading.

 

A mixture of fear, intrigue and utter confusion overwhelmed your mind as you eyed that strange, tall male looking robot with pale grey skin and black hair. He stood by the newly formed entrance to the skeleton brother's house. The robot had easily created a large hole into the wall and you had to wonder why since the door was only few meters to the side.

 _Maybe he just wanted a dramatic entrance?_ The thought crosses your mind. Well, the robot's entrance certainly was flashy since both you and Alphys were gawking at him, unsure what was to follow. It was more than clear that the brothers' home would need some serious renovation. Thankfully the cold wind and snow didn't really bother the skeleton brothers...unlike you.

 _What on earth is going on_? You wonder fearfully and let out a small cough, trying to calm yourself down. The tall monster robot struck a dramatic pose, pointing at you with one hand while holding a microphone in another. Whoever the robot was, was clearly a showman...perhaps even a tv presenter?

“Found you darling~”

 _Who is this? His mannerism is so familiar,_ you try to figure out who the stranger was but quickly hide behind the royal scientist when the strange monster takes few steps closer to you. Seeing how Alphys looked just as baffled as you didn't help to make you feel any safer. However, since she didn't look afraid, you felt like the robot probably wasn't hostile towards you.

It was really strange, but you felt like you could trust Alphys...even though you had just met her. She was shy, unsure about herself but felt like someone who just wanted to help people. She was a good person.

_The only robot I know was the box shaped one I've seen on television. Could this be the same monster? But he was rectangular!_

“Good day my loyal viewers and welcome to the hottest show in Underground with me, your beloved host Mettaton!” The robot announced and you now noticed the huge crowd that had formed behind him. Every monster in the crowd looked happy and excited, as if this robot was some sort of an idol to them. The crowd that consisted mainly of the villagers listened to Mettaton's every word and were clearly waiting for a great show. You spot the monster kid among the crowd and he looks excitedly at you, but his expression quickly turns somewhat confused and ever so slightly worried; no doubt he had noticed that you'd been crying.

You try to smile at the MK when he grins at you in reassuring manner, probably thinking that you were just feeling slightly ill.

 _I really like him._  
Your eyes were still puffy from the tears and in your weakened state, you just knew that there was no way you could run away from the monster who looked somewhat menacing. The robot was so tall, glamorous and somewhat “intimidating”. One strike from the metal monster robot and you'd certainly be dead.

Without even noticing it, you clutch Alphys' long white lab-coat, seeking protection and safety from the female monster who had showed kindness to you in similar manner Sans had. Alphys had asked you something none else had asked in such a direct manner. You felt like Sans really cared about you and listened to your worries...but somehow, he always seemed to avoid the issue of you leaving the underground world...like he didn't want to talk about it at all, circling the issue whenever you brought it up.  
_I'm not happy here_ , you sigh and feel Alphys hand caress your dark hair in a comforting and reassuring manner and when you look up at the female monster she gives you a heartwarming smile, even if she did find the whole situation extremely awkward.

“It is ok Frisk, that's Mettaton, I'm sure you've seen him on television,” Alphys explained before blushing a bit and smiling shyly, “I built him a new body and it looks like he has decided to use it now.”

The tall male monster struck yet another glamorous pose, making the crowd gasp and “Oo” in awe. They clearly loved the show monster to death.

_He was created to entertain the monsters? No wonder everyone loves him so much...I wonder if I could be loved in similar manner?_

“And what a body it is Alphys! I thought there would be no better time to use this, even if the power usage is still inefficient,” the robot said with a slightly smug smile and knowing look that told Alphys to fix the issue, “but I just had to use this for the show. Think of the ratings Alphys, the reveal of my new form along with an interview from a real human! It will be a show to remember.”

“Yeah...I guess,” the shy lizard murmured before turning to you once more, ”I created him to be the entertainer for the monsters...and...I also kinda intended him to be a human killing machine..” Alphys continued but quickly tried to explain herself when your expressions turns into one of pure panic and terror, “but that's not how it is! He just loves acting and performing,” the lizard tried explaining and you manage to relax somewhat, still eying the tall monster with fear and distrust.

 _I don't want all of the villagers to see me like this,_ you think as your eyes still itch a bit from the crying. You try wiping them but it doesn't really help at all, if anything it just makes it worse. Coughing a bit you try and straighten your back, facing Mettaton. You weren't feeling so bad right now and for the past few days your condition had really improved. Staying close to Sans really helped.

“Alphys Alphys! Trying to steal the limelight and the show again!” Mettaton said in what no doubt was a fake scolding manner and shook his gloved finger at the scientist who looked embarrassed.

“Mettaton, you said you wanted an interview with Frisk...but..but I think it is a really bad time. I...” Alphys said, starting to stutter slightly when the tall robot shot her a somewhat angry glance, as if she was ruining his show “I'm going to take the human to my lab in Hotlands and help Frisk get better. It is really important for the their health,” She started but was interrupted by the robot who just took few steps to close the distance, forcing himself between you and her. He then pushed the scientist away slightly so that he could be with you in front of the cameras.

For a brief moment, you tried to hold onto Alphys but the robot just placed his hand onto your shoulder and turns you to face the crowd. You try and resist a bit when Mettaton guides you outside so that you are standing outside the house with him, the crowd just about 5 meters away.

“This is going to be the hottest show in the underworld! Hotter than Hotlands. I'm sure your lab can wait one minute Alphys,” Mettaton states and you find yourself staring at the crowd of monsters, trying to spot more friendly faces. In addition to MK you saw the whole dog family there along with Undyne who was towering over most of the other monsters, “it wont take long and I'm sure the human can endure it,” the robot said and gave a short amused laugh, “unless our friend here has a stage fright. I certainly hope not.”

Almost the whole village was there along with monsters you had not seen before, probably from some other parts of the sunless world. Even Napstablook was there!

“Human,” the robot addresses you and you look up at his beautiful face with startled look in your eyes, “You are going to be the biggest star in the Underground!” the monster exclaimed only to add, “right after me that is.”

_Like anyone could be greater star than you....everyone loves you._

“I am?” You ask and have to cough a bit, suddenly feeling slightly light headed once again; however you weren't sure if it was the illness or the fact that being in front of cameras made you feel more than slightly nervous. This really reminded you of a school play...but it was just 10 times worse.

“Oh yes!” Mettaton exclaimed, patting your head as gently as a robot could, “you do know that the king himself declared you to be under his protection? So, I thought “I should create documentary of what a human is like!” I mean, everyone is dying to know what a real living human is like,” the entertainer explained himself and you find yourself rubbing your arm in slight discomfort, “Every human before you has been killed, so this is a wonderful chance to get to know what a real living human is like!...Just think of the ratings human!”  
“Frisk,” you whisper to Mettaton. Being constantly called human by everyone was starting to feel...odd, as if it was what determined what you were.

 _I'm Frisk, not just human,_ you remind yourself, feeling incredibly sad.

Mettaton went silent for a moment, blinking once before smiling, “Frisk it is then,” he replied and nodded,

“Well, how about we do a small interview here? I ask you some simple questions and you answer to them, telling the whole monster world what kind of a soul you are?” The tall robot inquired, clearly not noticing how distressed you were, or maybe he just didn't care.

However, your distress and hesitant behavior does not go unnoticed by the tall robot. He kneels down next to you so that he is on your eye level and puts a hand onto your shoulder in a reassuring manner, trying to make you feel more confident and remove your anxiousness.

“Listen darling, I think this would really benefit you. Many monsters still have prejudices against humans, could be good to clear some out, right?”

You wipe your eyes slightly and look at the male monster who now looks surprisingly empathetic and friendly to you.

“How about a small smile darling?”

 _He probably thinks of the ratings, but maybe he isn't such a bad person after all,_ you wonder and manage to give the monster a shy and cute smile.

“Ok,”

The dark haired robot stands up, “Great! Lets start with some few simple questions. Cameras, lights, action!” The robot finally yelled in front of the crowd and everyone's eyes were on you.

“So, lets start with a simple one...”

 

The show had started.

* * *

 

Alphys had sneaked off when she had noticed that Mettaton would not let the human from his grasp until he had gained the interview he desired. The robot was not a bad person and genuinely seemed to care about people, but he was a showman to the core; the ratings always came first. No doubt the human would find a friend in him in time if they managed to click with that blazing personality.

 _I need a sample of the poison if I am to know how to cure Frisk,_ Alphys found herself pondering. Whatever remnants the shards in her hand held of the poison was of no use to her. She'd need a proper sample to run tests and find a right antidote for whatever Sans had used. Gaster had scrapped that research after realizing how dangerous it was and she suspected that Sans had recovered the formula.

 _I wonder if it is safe to assume that he doesn't realize I know,_ Alphys wondered while trying to furiously think where Sans could keep the poison vials. His own room would be out of question considering the fact Papyrus was constantly cleaning the house. The curious younger brother could have found them and ruin everything.

The yellow lizard woman eyed you and Mettaton from the distance, too afraid to let you out of her sight in case Sans appeared from somewhere, trying to poison you once more. If he had figured out that she knew, there was not knowing what the older skeleton brother would attempt. Hell, at this moment, s she had no idea how Sans would react. His motives were too unclear to make any conclusions and there were simply too many possibilities. It made her feel anxious and unsure...paralyzed even.

 _I don't want to let Frisk out of my sight.. I have to protect that child, but I also need a sample and now could be a good chance to get it since Sans is not here,_ the scientist reasoned, feeling lost and unsure what to do. The short blue jacketed skeleton was nowhere to be seen and it left the question if he was getting more poison or just taking a nap somewhere, but Alphys highly doubted that. She had always suspected that Sans' carefree behavior was a mask of some sort...a play he put on to hide his real personality or parts of it.

He was way too tense and acted oddly...he is up to something for sure. I wonder if he has a workshop of some sort? Alphys tried to figure out and much to her relief, she saw Papyrus rushing over to her, clearly wanting to join you and Mettaton.

She was absolutely sure she could trust him.

 

“P..Papyrus!” Alphys yelled at the skeleton when he passed her, and much to the scientist's relief she got his attention.

“Alphys? What is it? Mettaton is here and I have to get his autograph! Why did no one tell me!?” The tall skeleton stated all excitedly and was about to rush towards you and the robot but stopped when the desperate and fearful scientist took hold of his arm, stopping him.  
“Where is your brother?” she inquired, making Papyrus look confused, “I dunno? No doubt that lazy bones is napping somewhere again!” the tall skeleton said, turning irritated and angry towards his brother in an instant. It was truly wondrous how quickly Papyrus' moods changed.

“Papyrus...does he have a workshop or something?” Alphys asked and for a moment the younger brother remained silent, thinking. “I really have to...discuss some Royal scientist matters with him. You know we worked together?”

“Yeah, behind the house, why?” the tall skeleton asked, not understanding why the Royal Scientist was acting so strange, but then again, his brother and Alphys had a history together so he didn't question her motives or intentions, “he has all kinds of sciency stuff in there but he told me not to touch anything, so I don't really care much about that room. I think he mainly naps there and doesn't want to be bothered...” Papyrus scoffed and rolled his eyes, “if he is not there, I'd try Grillby's place...but May I go now I reeeeaaaally want Mettaton's autograph,” the skeleton sighed and looked impatient, almost going already,

 _Workshop? That has to be it!_ the scientist realized.

“Papyrus, this might sound strange...but could you do a favor for me and Frisk? Could you stay with the human until I return?” She asked and the skeleton looked baffled. The Royal Scientist had never asked something serious from him.

“Eh?”

“Make sure that Frisk doesn't eat or drink anything...I might be able to help the human, but only if you do that. I won't be long,” the scientist explained and looked up at the younger brother, her eyes reflecting the desperation she was feeling. “The king asked me to protect and help the human...if you can help me, you'd serve the king,” Alphys pleaded, knowing how bad Papyrus wanted to be a royal guard. Undyne had told her.

“Sure Alphys, of course,” Papyrus finally said happily and the lizard woman let out a sigh of relief. She let go of the skeleton who took few steps and was about to head off while still eying her with somewhat confused expression even if he was excited about the mission he had been given.

“Thank you...there is something I have to find,” the eye-glassed monster sighed and headed towards the basement of the house, praying Sans was not there.

 _I don't want to confront him about this just yet_ , Alphys sighed in her mind, _I need to make sure Frisk is safe first, then I can discuss this in detail with him._

She just needed a single sample and then grab Frisk...Everything would be alright. She'd heal Frisk and give the human immunity if possible for the poison so that Sans wouldn't be able to hurt them again. After that the human would be free to do what ever they wanted...even if it meant heading for the barrier and facing Asgore in combat to death.

 

The royal scientist of the monster world sneaked behind the house and just like Papyrus had told her, she found the door to Sans' workshop. But as one might suspect, it was locked.

“Sorry for intruding Sans” _,_ Alphys apologized quietly as she pulled out her cellphone that also worked as a multi tool; she was a scientist after all. She had created Mettaton and the Amalagamis...so a locked door was not really a problem to her. After a moment of working on the lock with her tools, the complicated mechanism unlocked with a satisfying “click.” Alphys pulled the door open and stepped inside, unaware that she was being constantly watched.

* * *

 

In the shadows of the trees, Sans was observing Alphys who had dared to enter his workshop. Not even Papyrus had a permission to go inside it and thankfully he had no desire to poke around his brother's scientific equipment. It was his sanctuary and now the damned lizard had dared to violate the sanctity of it.

“ _ **You should kill her,”**_ Sans' inner voice urged him and at the moment that option really felt more than compelling. He had known Alphys to be one of the few monsters actually capable of figuring things out...and now that she had, something had to be done about it and fast.

 _I'll have to either kill her and keep poisoning Frisk until the kid wants to stay with me, or give them an overdose to damage their health permanently,_ Sans considered his options as he pulled his jacket's hood up, _there is no way Alphys would tell Frisk if I did that...she knows I'm someone the kid trusts...and the only one capable and willing to take care of them._

“ _ **Idiot, you should do both! Alphys will certainly tell the truth and take Frisk away from you...and even if you kill her, that ungrateful child will never stay with you if you stop poisoning them...you know it. No matter what you do, you can never replaced Frisk's family, the human won't be yours.”**_

Sans grit his teeth in anger, his left eye glowing more brightly every passing second. The royal scientist would heal the human and help them regain their determination...after that, Frisk would continue the journey and face Asgore with no chance of failure. He loved the human and wanted to protect you...not matter what it took.

He had heard everything the lizard had discussed with his brother and now he couldn't approach you while Papyrus was watching over you. His brother might not be the sharpest tool in the kit, but he was fiercely protective of Frisk and wouldn't let him give the kid anything. If he did insist...it would only look suspicious and make Sans look bad.

 _What should I do?_ Sans found himself wondering quite desperately, the malicious intentions swirling inside his mind. He really wanted to kill Alphys.

“ _ **Frisk doesn't even need to defeat Asgore. That old fool will no doubt give their soul to the human willingly so that Frisk can pass through the barrier and leave every single one of you to rot in here for all eternity. The king has a death wish!”**_ the voice continued taunting him. It felt like dark, putrid and rotten tendrils were coiling around his soul, drowning him into sea of malicious thoughts and intentions that were directed towards everyone who was a threat to his happiness...everyone who'd dare to think of taking you from him.

 _I can't let Alphys take Frisk from me, I just can't,_ Sans thought and grit his teeth in anger. He took few steps forward before teleporting inside the workshop, _I don't want to be lonely._

 

* * *

 

 _I hope I'm doing alrigh_ t, you can't help but wonder as you watch Mettaton as he ponders out your latest reply out loud. The interview had gone on for a while now and the crowd only got bigger and bigger and it was unnerving to know that there was probably tons of monsters watching the live feed from home.

The questions had been simple and pretty easy to answer and thankfully didn't involve anything existential like, what is the meaning of life?

“What's color is the sky? How many humans are there? Are all of them as small as you? What kind of clothing is popular? What's the food like? ” All questions you could answer.

It was slightly frightening to see how the monsters listened to your every word hungrily, desiring to know about the world above the underground world...world that had been denied from them for so long with only your soul preventing them from going through the barrier.

“Well Darling, what is _**your**_ favorite food?” The tall robot asked and put the mic slightly closer. You spot Papyrus in the crowd and decide to make the skeleton happy,

“Ummm, I really like spaghetti...” you reply with a small shy smile and can be sure that the younger brother is swooning over your answer.

“Oh my, that is truly a divine dish darling,” the robot laughed gently and you see Papyrus falling down, probably fainting from happiness.

“Why don't we ask you some questions that come from the viewers? Some monsters have sent some pretty tough ones for you Frisk!” the tall robot asked and you hesitate for a moment before nodding.

“If they aren't too hard,” you murmurs, fearing that some of the might be pretty tough.

 _What if someone asks why they shouldn't take my soul!?_ You start to panic.  
“They aren't, I assure you, and if you have something you don't want to answer, just say that you need time and give the reply to that one later,” the robot whispers to you in reassuring manner, making you feel slightly better.

“This comes from an anonymous. Is anime real and if so, do all human warriors wield swords?”

 _I'm pretty sure that is from Undyne,_ you think and try to furiously decide if you should answer truthfully or not. Crushing the guard Captain's dreams just felt too cruel.

“Yes? I'm not 100% sure but I'd answer yes,” you mutter and blush hard, “the weapon might wary though.” Undyne who is close to Papyrus raises her hand victoriously and says, _“yes!”_  
“And this one comes from a young monster in this village. “Are all humans as nice as you?”

 

That one hurt you. It felt like something was gripping your heart and making you feel weak and sick.

 _My family is, along with my friends. I love them all and miss them..._ You want to tell but can't find the strength to say the words.

“I hope so,” you whisper a bit quietly but Mettaton was clearly too happy with his ratings to notice the change in your attitude and feelings. This was starting to become harder and harder for you and you wished this would just be over.

“How about this? Do you like the monsters you've met?”

“I...Everyone is so nice to me and protected me...I am grateful,” you try to find the right words.

“Well then, I think that with Asgore's permission, I will make you a honorary monster!” Mettaton exclaimed and the crowd went wild, applauding and laughing, “you'll be considered to be a true monster and will always have a place among us.”

You start breathing faster and bite your tongue slightly to stay quiet

_But I don't' want to be here. I like you all but this is not my home._

“Last question,” the glamorous robot says to get your attention. Your mind had started wandering and the robot had noticed that. No doubt he wanted a strong ending for the show.

“This question is actually comes from the king himself, so think your answer carefully...” The robot started and pulled out a card to read it out loud.

Your heart starts to race and you feel slightly faint.

“What are you greatest hopes and dreams?”

You go completely silent when you hear that question. Everyone was staring at you along with Mettaton whose eyes were gleaming in hopes of a delicious answer that would get him high rating and tons of viewers. Everyone took your silence for pondering while in truth you were completely paralyzed, unable to tell what you wanted in fear of everyone hating you.

Your lip started to tremble as you tried to keep your breathing stable but you fail miserable. A soft whimper escaped you and you could feel few hot and large tears roll down your cheek and fall down...onto the cold snow.

“Human?” Mettaton asked when he finally noticed that you had started trembling while hugging your body, not wanting to look at the crowd of monsters.

“I want my mom,” you whisper, voice cracking slightly as you start sobbing in front of the crowd, feeling completely desperate and hopeless. It felt like whatever hopes and dreams of returning home you had had been taken away from you by the sickness and monsters, “I want to see my family again.”  
_Why can't I just go home? I've gotten so much better, so why can't I just pass through the barrier and go to my family?_

“I just want to cross the barrier and get out of here and return to my family, so why won't you let me!?” you cry out in desperation, wiping the large tears away but in vain, they just kept coming.

“If a human soul is strong enough to cross the barrier alone then why must I face Asgore?” You demand as you keep wiping away your tears that just wouldn't stop, “Why must you be so cruel to me? I don't want to kill anyone...and I don't want to die,” you try desperately and don't dare to look at the crowd that was shocked, “I don't want anyone to get hurt.”

“Human...please calm down;” Mettaton tries and places his hand onto your shoulder, however you instantly start coughing violently, feeling sick, tired and fearful.

 _What if they kill me now?!_ You realize fearfully, _what if me not liking it here will give them the reason to take my soul away? They'll think I'm ungrateful and decide to kill me._

 

“ ** _You should run...do you really think they'll help an ungrateful brat lik_ e you?” **You find yourself thinking in the moment of desperation, your mental strength and resilience fading, letting the doubt and dark thoughts have even more room.

“ _ **They'll think if is more merciful to just take your soul so that all of them will be free...Not even Sans will like you after this. Run....and you might make it to the barrier.”**_

 

When you finally look up at the crowd, you see shocked expressions with doubt and pity reflecting in their eyes, but in your feverish and haze filled mind, you find them threatening...like they were thinking whether to put you out of your misery.

You see how Undyne steps forward along with Papyrus, clearly wanting to end the show. Their expressions...determined.

“ _ **The captain of the king's guard is coming to kill you...she tried once already, didn't she? Who else better to finish the job?**_

_**Run!”** _

“Don't touch me!” You suddenly yell when the fear overwhelms you. You slap Mettaton's hand off your shoulder before dashing towards the waterfalls, wanting to escape the situation and the crowds of monster.

“Frisk wait!” You suddenly hear Undyne's commanding voice and feel her her grabbing you by the wrist into a strong hold. The tall monster woman kneels down to your level and tries her all to keep you still,

“Calm down....What are you...” she starts but you wriggle like a wild animal and manage to get free, escaping the tall monster woman who had already tried to kill you once.

“Please, please please," you cry, tears falling down your cheeks as you run away as fast as you can, "don't kill me! I don't' want to die! I just want to go home.” The dead child's laughter echoed in your mind.

* * *

 

Alphys was getting desperate. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't find the poison vials.

 _They have to be here somewhere_ , the short lizard thought while trying to furiously figure out where the short skeleton might keep the formula.

Time was of the essence and Alphys knew she didn't have much time left which made her double her efforts in finding the poison.

 _Maybe I've just imagined it all,_ the scientists sighed in her mind and started to doubt her own reasoning and conclusions. Maybe she had simply made yet another mistake, assuming Sans to use some sort of poison to weaken Frisk when in reality it really was some sort of disease that she just simply couldn't figure out.

 _This wouldn't be my first mistake,_ Alphys thought, the self pity starting to settle in once more.

 _I mean, I created the Amalgamis...I might just as well be wrong about this. I only have some glass shards and Fisk's symptoms as evidence...I'm a horrible person_ , the yellow lizard scolded herself, wanting to just leave the workshop and take Frisk to Hotlands for a while to see if she could figure out a cure, but knowing her skills, she'd botch that too....

“I should apologize to Sans.”

  
However, just when she was about to turn around and leave, something caught her eye. A shadow. No, it was not just a shadow, but a shadowy form. A transparent tall monster with pale face and black eyes.

 _It can't be,_ Alphys thought as her eyes widened in surprise and terror. This had to be some strange dream.

The previous Royal Scientist gave her a reassuring look that told Alphys, “It is good to see you again,” but there was a sense of urgency in the air...there was no time for heartwarming reunion.

“W.D Gaster?” She asked in unsure manner as the monster looked at her and she could see him become more solid for a brief moment, even if she could still see through him.

“ **There....”** the former Royal Scientist whispered and pointed at one of the numerous drawers; one Alphys had searched through already with no results.

The eye glassed monster woman glanced at the drawer and Gaster in turns, “but I looked through there already...there is nothing.”

“ **Hidden...”** the the phantom like monster continued, each word clearly straining him and he was struggling to keep his form.

“Gaster...” The scientist murmured as she watched the monster who was constantly dripping black tar like material onto the floor but it all disappeared, leaving nothing behind.

“ **Save the human, trust in yourself,”** The gentle phantom whispered, his voice echoing in Alphys mind and across her vision flashed strange signs. With that, Gaster faded away completely, leaving the yellow lizard woman alone in the workshop once more.

For few moments, Alphys just stood there, feeling both sad and happy. She had gotten to see Gaster once more, albeit briefly...but he had told her to trust herself and help the human. She had no time to stay put.

The short monster rushed to the drawer and yanked it open, finding only few tools and a photo of Frisk....

“A reminder for Sans? A reason for him to do this?” Alphys muttered out loud as she eyed the picture before putting it carefully aside as she tried to figure out why Gaster had pointed at this drawer. But now that she studied it with more focus, it looked a bit odd, as if it was too low.

Alphys knocked the wooden bottom slightly and noticed it to be hollow. A hidden drawer.

“Thank you Gaster, I'll save Frisk,” Alphys whispered happily as she tried to find the mechanism for the hidden drawer to open.

* * *

 

“ _ **Do it...kill her. Now is your chance...turn her into a pile of dust and make her disappear.”**_

The scientist was so focused in her search that she failed to notice the presence behind her. The door to this basement was locked, creating a perfect closed room. If someone normal had tried to enter the room, she would have notice them and stop her search,

but Sans was anything but normal.

“ _ **She'll just turn into a pile of dust, something easy to clean, Sans,”**_ that child's voice told the older brother as he stared at the scientist in front of him who was rummaging through the drawer, looking for formulas and poison vials.

“ _ **No one will ever know and you won't get a better chance to kill her. Do it....”**_

Sans' eye was glowing and he was clenching his fists and gritting his teeth in anger, his dark and malicious grin so wide that his eyes narrowed.

 _No doubt Gaster guided her to that drawer...good thing that damn phantom can't do anything else,_ Sans thought as he pulled his hand from his pocket, lifting it without a sound to summon a bunch of floating sharp bones, ready to impale Alphys against the drawer.

Yet, his hand was trembling...murder was still murder...

 

“I..I did it!” Alphys exclaimed when she managed to open the hidden drawer and as she had suspected, she found what she had been looking for. At the same time she felt relieved and sad, happy that she had found the poison so that she could create an antidote more easily...and sad because her suspicions had been proven true.

 _Sans really did poison Frisk_ , Alphys thought as she moved to pick a couple of vials with shaky hands. She'd have to analyze it and create the antidote. It could take days but if she succeeded in that, Frisk could be healed.

 _I don't know about Sans' motives, and I want to believe that he had good intentions,_ Alphys thought sadly. The skeleton had never struck her as a malevolent being, quite the contrary even if he was a bit of a loner. _Maybe he just went a bit too far_ , the scientist tried to reason, realizing that Frisk's condition had gotten better after they had coughed up blood.

_Maybe Sans realized that what he was doing was too dangerous._

The short monster woman placed the few vials of poison she had grabbed inside her lab coat's pockets. _I don't want Sans to lose a friend....and I don't want Frisk to hate the older brother. I'll talk with him when I'm sure that the human is safe...I'll let Sans explain his actions and I'll take this to the king only if I have to._

It was very odd, she had not felt felt this sure about anything in a long while.

She had made many mistakes in her life...some more horrible than others, but at this moment she was absolutely certain about what she had to do. She had a child to protect and help, even if she had to go against the older brother.

 _Frisk has so many friends here...and we will all miss the human, but if they are not happy here and wish to take their chances with Asgore, Frisk has all the rights to make that decision with no one interfering,_ Alphys thought.

_Sans probably just wanted to protect Frisk and make that decision...thinking of him as an adult who had that right._

 

“ _ **Do it Sans! Then no one will take Frisk from you. If you let her take Frisk, she'll cure them and tell what you've done so that everyone will loathe you...then the King will give his soul to Frisk for sure and lets the kid pass through the barrier so that you'll be all alone again,”**_ The dead child's voice urged him to kill the scientist, _**“Even your brother will hate you for sure. You don't want that, do you?”**_

_No...I don't...sorry Alphys..._

However, just when he was about to send the bones to impale the lizard against the drawer, he heard someone suddenly bang on the heavy door.  
“Sans!? Alphys?! Is anyone there? Please, I don't know what happened, something made Frisk cry really hard and run towards the waterfalls. Undyne is trying to follow the human,” Papyrus' panicked voice yelled from the other side. Sans noticed Alphys start to turn her head and in a blink of an eye the bones disappeared and he teleported outside the locked room and behind the corner of the house, hidden from Papyrus' sight.

The older brother listened carefully to his surroundings and could hear the worried villagers going around...clearly worried for Frisk's health and safety.

“ _ **See? The human tries to leave you...they will never stay with you Sans. Frisk ran from you, just like I told you,”**_ the child's voice laughed in his mind ** _, “You have to take your happiness and make them stay. Maybe Frisk is going to face Asgore right now? They'll get killed for sure....or maybe the king takes pity on the human and gives Frisk his soul...either way, you'll lose your friend.”_**

 _I have to do this... I can't let my little buddy get hurt,_ the skeleton thought desperately and started to panic, w _hat if Frisk gets hurt in the waterfalls? That place is dangerous....I have to bring them back home and make sure nothing bad can't happen to them ever gain...I need to make sure they'll need me._

He then heard running steps and saw Papyrus dashing off into the distance, heading probably for Grillby's to see if he was there...Frisk was unguarded now.

 _This is my last chance,_ Sans realized. With neither Papyrus or Alphys there, Frisk would do whatever he wanted for sure, even take the poison directly from a vial. He'd just tell the kiddo that it was a cure created by Alphys and deal with her later when he'd get a chance....maybe...maybe he could even tell the human that it was Alphys fault?

 _That's right..Ill let Alphys take Frisk..and with the overdose there is nothing she can do anymore...I'll blame her for causing it,_ Sans thought and felt a fragile glass vial inside his pocket.

“No one will take my human away from me,” Sans whispered darkly, closing his eyes for a moment to make the glow go away before opening them once more, pitch black and void of any emotion while the grin still persisted on his face. With a carefree look and wicked grin he teleported away to the waterfalls in search for you.

This was actually perfect.

He could poison you with no one seeing.

With no one going to stop him.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooo, Sans almost got Alphys! I know I've made her way too badass in this and she should stutter more but I just enjoy slightly more confident protective Alphys who knows that only she can help the little human. (you)


	12. Waterfalls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alphys tries to find Frisk with Undyne's help before Sans can poison the human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sigh* I'm so slow. Seems that the closer I get to the end of the story, the harder it is for me to write the chapters. Too many possible routes to take that I simply can't pick one!  
> Not my best chapters. I've been too deep in Gravity Falls lately and I've lost grip on some of the characters here.

 

If someone asked Alphys whether she liked to be the center of attention or not, the royal scientist would always answer with a firm, ”no!”

It was something she avoided to the best of her ability and whenever there were more than few people observing her at the same time, her hands would get sweaty and the stuttering got even worse.

However, this was one of the rare times when she couldn’t care less about the crowd of monsters who all were staring at her as she paced back and forth in front of the skeleton brothers house with a cell phone in her hand, wanting desperately for Undyne to pick her call.

One look at the royal scientist told the crowd of monsters that something was clearly troubling her. Sure, Alphys often times looked distressed and uncomfortable, but the fear, worry and anxiety that reflected in her eyes now was something not many had seen before. The young woman, who had everyone's undivided attention ignored everyone around her except for Papyrus and Mettaton as she prayed in her mind for Undyne to pick up the damn call.

When Papyrus had left the basement door, the yellow lizard woman had sneaked out with the poison samples, never even realizing how close she had been to death. If it had not been for Papyrus, Sans would no doubt have impaled her against the table with the bone spikes.

She had rushed back outside and to the house where Frisk had been, only to find shocked and unsure looking Mettaton with group of monsters who all were worried and confused. Some also were scared, but not for their own sake, but your's. After all, you had ran directly into the waterfalls that could be a dangerous place.

Soon after Papyrus had joined her and Mettaton, the two tall monsters had given her an incoherent, disorderly and utterly confusing explanation of what had occurred while she had been looking for the poison.

“For some odd Frisk just suddenly looked so heart broken and afraid,” Papyrus had explained with the robot when Alphys had demanded to know everything that had occurred during the interview that had led to these unfortunate events.

“All I asked was what they'd desire most in the world...of course thinking the answer to naturally be “to have good ratings,” and the human told how they wanted to see their family,” Mettaton sighted with an unhappy and a bit embarrassed look on his beautiful face.

“Frisk then started crying and demanding to know why they can't just leave the underground world...that they don't want anyone to get hurt,” the showman robot explained.

“I and Undyne tried to step in to calm Frisk down and just end the interview, since it seemed to upset them, but..Frisk just panicked and dashed towards the waterfalls,” Papyrus continued the tale and pointed towards the caverns, “Undyne tried grabbing Frisk, but the human wriggled themselves from her hold...I think she scared them only more,” Papyrus finished with narrow and shifty eyes, clearly suspicious of many things.

 _This whole thing is a mess,_ Alphys thought and was sure only about one thing, that she had to find Frisk before Sans did.

After what seemed like an eternity, Undyne finally picked her call.

“Alphys? I'm kinda busy right now trying to find Frisk,” Undyne's surprised voice said at the other end of the line, having not been aware that Alphys too had been in Snowdin Village, after all she had arrived while the scientist had been searching for the poison.

“I'm actually calling you about that,” Alphys replied and sounded clearly worried, “I was doing a check up on the kid before Mettaton arrived to interview Frisk and something came up.”

She could hear Undyne let out a loud drawn out sigh. The captain of the royal guard was clearly out of breath, having probably run the whole time before her call.

“I don't know why, but that kid really freaked out about something...Frisk just started crying and told us over and over again that we were cruel and that they wanted to go home...that we wouldn't let them,” Undyne muttered, sounding somewhat upset, “they even yelled at me not to kill them.”

“Undyne, where is Frisk now? Have you had luck finding the human?” the yellow lizard asked, hoping to hear that her friend and crush had found at least some clues where the scared and hopeless runaway human could have ran to.

 _If Sans ruins Frisk's health permanently, the kid will never make it back home even if they somehow get to pass through the barrier,_ Alphys realized.

“No, I saw foot prints but they faded when the ground became rougher,” Undyne sighed, sounding exhausted, “How can that human run so fast...and with that horrible cough too,” the fish monster continued.

 _Must be the determination_ , Alphys pondered.

“I just don't get it Alphys,” her friend scoffed, sounding clearly frustrated, “Frisk called us all cruel for not letting them pass through the barrier, saying that a human soul is strong enough to pass.”

Alphys glanced at Papyrus who was talking with Mettaton about what had happened and lowered her voice,

“I don't think Frisk knows that in order to pass through the barrier, you need both a human and monster soul,” Alphys replied and the way Undyne went silent told enough.

All this time, Frisk had been in belief that if only they got better and faced the king in combat, they'd get home, never realizing the terrible price passing through the barrier took,

“I don't think even Papyrus knows that...Sans probably kept it from him.”

“We need to explain this all to Frisk when we find the kid, to let the human know all the facts so that they can make their own decisions about what they want,” Alphys stated, “But, what matters the most now is that we find the human...the kid is really sick and it is utmost priority to get the human to my lab so that I can help them.”

“Of course Alphys,” Undyne replied, clearly grinning in confident manner, “I'll find the human in minutes!”

Alphys swallowed and felt the poison vials inside her lab coat’s pocket.

Papyrus took few steps to Alphys, his expression happy and confident.

“Hey, Alphys, shouldn't we ask Sans for help too? Frisk and he are so close and get along really well, if the human sees him, I'm sure they'll calm down,” the younger brother suggested, “Frisk trusts Sans!”

 _That's what I fear_ , Alphys thought and had no heart to tell that Sans had been poisoning Frisk to keep them weak and unable to proceed in order to protect them.

Now that she thought about it, where the hell was Sans?

“Umm, Papyrus,” Alphys asked as she held the phone in her hand, staring directly into the tall brother' black eyes, “Where....where exactly is your brother?”

The younger brother scratched the back of his head and looked around him, unable to spot his brother in the crowd of monsters,

”Actually..I have no idea,” the tall skeleton wondered out loud, his narrowed eyes scanning the crowd, “Oh! Maybe he is already looking for Frisk with Undyne...or then that lazybones is sleeping somewhere again!

All color drained from the royal scientists’ face when she realized that Sans was probably already searching for Frisk as well.

 

”Undyne listen! I know this sounds odd, but when you find Frisk, make sure they don't drink or eat anything...and I mean anything, even if it is from a friend. We need to get the human to my laboratory for monitoring so that we can have full control,” Alphys said, her tone telling Undyne that she was dead serious.

”Ok but why?” Undyne asked, wondering why such a strange request.

”No time to explain! Just please, do this for me Undyne,” Alphys pleaded and after a moment of silence, Undyne agreed,

”Don't worry, I’ll make sure of it.”

The call ended and Alphys hurried towards the waterfalls with Papyrus right behind her.

 

* * *

 

Undyne leaned against the cavern walls and looked up at the rock ceiling that was glimmering with jewels and other precious stones. The monster woman pocketed the phone and let out a drawn out sigh, only to scratch the back of her head slightly, looking a bit embarrassed and sad.

 _The look Frisk gave me when I grabbed their wrist refuses to fade away. I think I may have scared them even more,_ the fish monster pondered, _I've never seen someone panic like that, it was as if the kid was sure they were going to die._

The way Frisk had told her that they wanted to just go home had been absolutely heartbreaking and she'd do anything to help the kid, but this world had rules to it and she couldn't let anyone hurt Asgore. Frisk probably didn't know all the facts like Alphys had said. This needed to get solved.

 _I know that_ _Frisk is a human, but as a captain of the royal guard, it is my duty to protect and help those who can not protect themselves,_ the monster warrior pondered, trying to determine her role in all this. Mettaton had said it himself; Frisk had become honorary monster, so she needed to protect the human too.

Undyne's expression turned sad and she sighed, kicking few pebbles before her,

_not all humans are bad or evil._

_But that way the human looked at me_ , _how they begged me not to kill them_ , the royal guard thought as her yellow eyes followed the rocks that rolled away from her, _Frisk was so scared...utterly terrified of me. Sure, I tried to take their soul but that was all a big misunderstanding and we've gotten along so well._

Undyne took a moment to rest before she'd head out again in search for the lost human, _I really thought we were becoming friends, we had so much fun together._

” I have to find and help Frisk..”

* * *

 

_Run, run, run, I have to get home, I don't want to die in here,_

It was all you can think as you run through the cavern complex, the humid and warm air of the waterfall region filling your lungs, making it hard to breathe in your weakened state. Yet, the sheer will power and desire to reach the barrier filled you with determination, helping you to ignore the pain and exhaustion with sheer willpower.

 

You knew, that the moment you stopped, you'd have to spend minutes just to catch your breath and recover from a coming painful cough fit that would take your breath away and incapacitate you for a moment.

The few monsters you had passed upon entering the waterfall caverns had yelled after you, clearly worried and asking if you were alright, but in your mind their worried tone had sounded malicious and hostile, as if....as if they feared losing your soul so that they couldn't use it, that it would be lost in the depths of the caves.

“ _ **You better run, what if they are all after you? They must all be so mad at you...all those cruel things you said,”**_ the voice inside you whispered. But...were they really your thoughts? _**You know, maybe Sans can help you. He is the only one who really wants to protect you.**_

The things you had said had probably made the monsters furious and disappointed in you. You had demanded to know why you couldn't return home and accused of all the monster being cruel. No doubt they saw you as an ungrateful brat now. Why would they seek to protect someone who didn't even want to be there?

_They all came to see me and I just spewed those things. Now everyone in the underground world knows how I feel. What if they kill me now?_

You wipe your tears away as you run along a small path next to a creak with blue echo flowers, their images reflecting on the still and calm surface of the water. The atmosphere was eerie, calm and serene, yet your mind was in turmoil.

 _They won't forgive me for what I said,_ you think, feeling scared and vulnerable.

 _ **Sans is the only one you can trust. He will take care of you even after everything. Just go to him,**_ the voice inside tells you.

But then, an unpleasant thought crept into your mind, a thought that had for a while grown in there, it had been a strange feeling you couldn't quite have understood, but now it had blossomed into a realization.

 _What if they never intended to let me go home? Maybe none of the monsters have even tried helping me...they know I'm not a threat and just wait for this sickness to end my life so that none of them has to do it,_ you think. Yet, when you recall how kind Sans had been to you, how comforting his hugs were...how he made you smile, you just knew that couldn't be the reality. Not with Sans at least.

_**You owe everything to Sans, he'd never hurt you~** _

That's true...Sans had been so kind to you, like a big brother or something similar. There was no way the skeleton or his brother would want to hurt you...and Alphys too had been so nice.

Yet, the fear and anxiousness refused to leave you.

No matter how nice Sans was, or how well he took care of you and sought to make you feel welcome, the aching feeling of home sickness and longing to be in your parents embrace refused to let go of your soul.

Suddenly you feel your foot hit something on the ground and you lose your balance, falling on to the creak and rolling down slightly to the edge of the water.

 

“Ow!”” you let out a pained whimper and the echo flowers around you repeat it all eerily. With your movement having come to a sudden halt, the cough fit that had been kept at bay by the sheer will power catches up to you and for a while all you can do is lie on the ground coughing violently.

Thankfully there was no blood, but it still left your body weak and unable to move. Tears roll down your cheeks and some of them land onto the ground as you swallow and get up into a sitting position.

“What if they all just pity me and try to make me feel better before I'm gone,” you wonder out loud and wipe away the tears as the flowers gently repeat your words.

“Why can't I get better? I just want to pass the barrier, nothing more” you think and bury your face into your knees, arms hugging your legs, bursting into tears “It can't be that hard and too much to ask.”

The echo flowers were quite tall and you wanted to hide among them so that no monster would find you, if they were even looking for you.

“If my soul is strong enough to pass the barrier like they say, then why...why must I face Asgore,” you question the facts with a sob and hiccup, fingers burying into your hair as desperation and hopelessness overwhem you.

“I want my family,” you cry out in heart breaking manner, “I don't want to stay here, I don't want to die.”

It didn't help that the flowers around you kept whispering to you in someone else's voice.

_**You'll never leave this place.** _

* * *

 

 _I have to start sparring with Undyne_ , Alphys thought as he ran through the caverns, trying desperately to find the human before the older skeleton brother would. Sans would definitely take the opportunity to poison Frisk. Having the kid dash into the waterfall caves had been a disaster and now the human was in dire danger.

 _Sans' intentions are probably good but this is not the right thing to do, he is robbing Frisk of the right to try and reach home, even if they have to face Asgore in battle,_ the monster scientist thought, realizing that no one probably had told Frisk that they'd need to actually kill someone to get through the barrier.

Even though she had met the kid only now, the yellow lizard woman could tell that the human wouldn't hurt a fly. There was no way they'd want to kill someone, but that meant that Frisk would remain trapped with them.

Sans had just tried to spare the human from that cruel truth, wishing that Frisk would choose to stay with him and Papyrus so that it would never come to the human trying to cross the barrier in the first place. It had been a kind, even noble idea, but forcing the kid to make a home here was questionable.

Alphys could understand the logic behind Sans' actions, but she didn't have to approve them.

 _The facts must be presented as they are,_ she thought _, we shouldn't withhold any information from Frisk just because the human is a child,_ the young scientist pondered as she tried to solve her thoughts and yet, she couldn't help but wonder if they in fact had the right to make the decision that served everyone's interests, Frisk included.

They were all adults, young maybe but still older than Frisk, and while they had no obligation, they had the desire to protect the human.

 _Do we have the responsibility?_ The scientist wondered as she made her way through the caves, _Frisk is a child so we could decide what's best for them. I've heard humans are adaptable and in time the human would no doubt accept their fate._  

But then, Alphys recalled what her decisions and wish for common good had brought upon the monster world in the first place. How could she decide anyone's fate with the heavy sins on her shoulders she had to carry her every waking moment? The Amalgamis were a monument to her failure, and in her opinion a proof of her poor judgment.

She wouldn't be able to make any decisions on the kid's fate...but she was going to help them if nothing else.

“Where is that child?” Alphys whispered desperately, unable to find a single clue where you could have gone. She and Papyrus had gone separate ways in hopes of covering more ground faster, but the waterfall caverns were like maze at times and the sounds echoed from the walls, making it harder to pin point the source of them.

However, when the scientist took a turn and reached a large cave with a lake of clear and still dark blue, almost black water with echo flowers surrounding it, she saw a small figure at the other side of the large pond, hiding among the flowers....the water carrying the hopeless cries and sobs to her.

 _Frisk!_ Alphys thought, and at first she felt relieved, but then to her horror she also saw something white and blue standing on the banks, staring at the human who was hiding some distance away.

“No,” Alphys let out a desperate whisper and dashed into the cave, trying to find a way to reach the two of them as fast as possible.

 

* * *

 

Sans watched the small human crying among the faintly glowing blue echo flowers, their faint faint glow reflecting on the still and dark surface of the underground lake that was like a mirror, giving the area an eerie albeit beautiful and serene look.

The skeleton had teleported behind Frisk and looked casually around him to make sure no one close by. They were the only living souls in the area and Sans couldn't be happier. There was no better opportunity than this.

 _I have to make sure Frisk won't leave me...there is absolutely nothing on the surface I can't offer here. Friends, care...I'll be a family to Frisk with my brother,_ Sans kept convincing himself as he approached the human who was was sitting on the banks and staring at the water.

“ _ **You know you are doing the right thing, Sans, there is no need to question yourself...no one is willing to take care of the human and you know it! They'd rather see Frisk die...this way, you will always be a big brother to the human and they can't leave you,”**_ the child like voice urged him to approach and poison the human who had not noticed him yet.

“ _ **No matter what you do, Frisk will try to leave you and if they regain their determination fully....nothing will stop the human. They'll try and try again until they reach a satisfying conclusion. Frisk will leave you all alone in here. You save everyone with this.”**_

* * *

 

You poke your image on the still surface with a stick, breaking the water and causing ripples that distort the image.

I _don't want to see myself like this, nor anyone else to,_ you think with sad expression, wiping your eyes that were slightly red from all the crying.

It was dark in the waterfall caves even if the ceiling was covered in shining stones that looked like stars scattered on a pitch black night sky. It really reminded you of home and the surface world that you so longed to return to.

You hug your legs and lift your gaze from the water. Now that you had calmed down somewhat and stopped moving, you realized that nothing really looked familiar and that you were lost in the caves.

_No one probably knows I'm here._

But then, you could feel your heart skip a beat when you heard soft steps behind you. You turn your head with alarmed look in your eyes only to see none other than Sans behind you, looking as happy and go free as ever with that comforting and familiar grin on his face. A sense of relief and comfort overwhelms you when you see that the older brother had found you,

_I hope he isn't mad with me...after everything I said, the monsters will probably not forgive me._

“Hey little buddy, you gave us quite a scare, are you alright?”the short skeleton asked and oddly enough, he sounded somehow unusually tense.

_Maybe he was just really worried....or...or maybe he actually is angry with me? For being so selfish and mean. My words probably hurt him._

“Sans?” you ask somewhat fearfully and get up onto your feet, holding your arm in shame,

”I'm sorry that I ran away, I just...got so scared and home sick,” you almost cry when the skeleton marches over to you,

“I..I just wanted to see my family again, they must be worried sick,” you whispered, eyes down cast. Yet, when you feel Sans' hand pat your head in comforting manner, you look up to face the skeleton.

“Hey, don't worry about it Frisk, I'm not mad with you, no one is,” the short skeleton comforted you and without a warning, you quickly dive in to hug him, burying your face against his chest and that soft, warm blue jacket,

“everyone is worried if anything. The way you dashed in the middle of a tv interview? Man, that really got us scared.”

“Mettaton just made me so emotional. He asked what is my greatest dream and I just couldn't help but think of nothing else than seeing my family again,” you sob quietly, but the constant mention of your loved ones turned the skeleton's expression somewhat sour, even if it went unnoticed by you,

“I just miss them so much,” You cry and feel Sans' bony fingers pet you in soothing manner,

“why can't I just leave? I could walk down the mountain...I...I made it this far already!”

Sans' smile died slightly and his eyes lost some of their light as he held you in his embrace, petting you soft hair in comforting manner. The skeleton's happy expression became slightly forced but he managed to keep it normal smile when you pulled back from the hug. A look of confusion formed on your face when Sans took quite a firm hold of your shoulder and leaned slightly closer,

“I know you must be thinking that you are getting better...and you are indeed, but we just can't be sure,” Sans said with a smile before reaching slowly into his pocket and pulling out a vial of something, “it just isn't that simple, you know? We have to be sure that you are cured.”

“Wh...what's that?” you ask, eyes fixated on the vial in the skeletons' hand. It was odd and you had never seen Sans carry something like that before.

“Medicine,” Sans said as he took the cork off, “Alphys gave this to me to give to you. She said it is something that will help your condition,” Sans explained, managing to keep his usual happy face, “she said that this is tailored for humans and that it is a solution to all our problems.”

“Really? It will make me feel better?” you ask with hopeful look, one that had to be intoxicating to the skeleton who was about to ruin your health....

“Well, a royal scientist must know what she's doing,” Sans replied with a goofy smile and handed you the vial, “be sure to drink all of it.”

_**Drink it all, Frisk....** _

“Ok” you murmur, having not felt this happy in a long time, “I must thank Alphys then before I go,”

But...just when the vial was about to touch your lips, the cave was illuminated by a flash of blue light and a second later the glass vial was knocked out from your hand. The skeleton watched in horror how the vial with clear blue liquid hit the ground, shattering into countless pieces upon impact.

You let out a scream if terror and cover your head a bit. It all happened so quickly that you didn't know what it was, but for some reason you had a feeling that it had been one of Undyne's spears. When you open your eyes, you see the glass and the remains of the vial on the cave floor.

“Sans? What is going on?” you ask all confused from the skeleton whose eyes are wide with surprise and horror. He shifts his gaze slightly up and past you when the two of you hear 2 pairs of foot steps, the sound echoing slightly in the large cave room.

You look over your shoulder to see what Sans was staring at.

”Alphys? Undyne?” you ask all baffled when you see the two young women rushing towards you two.

Sans, who had been shocked by the sudden appearance of the two women, finally snaps out of it and tries to grab your arm, but miraculously, Alphys manages to do so first.

Before you have time to act, you feel the scientist's hand take a firm grip of your arm and pull you behind her, as if shielding you from a potential threat.

 _What is going on? This doesn't make any sense_! Is all you can think of. Sans was your friend and someone you loved dearly and it almost felt like she tried to protect you from him.

 

“Stay away from the human, Sans!” Alphys said, her voice unusually strong even if she stuttered slightly. The lizard turned to you and lifted your chin up slightly to get your attention and see if you were ok,

“Frisk, listen, did you drink or eat anything?”

 _What is going on here?_ You wonder in utter confusion but manage to shake your head slightly, Sans said that the medicine was from Alphys...why'd she be worried? You saw Undyne taking a stand next to her friend. She looked unsure, as if she wasn't sure about what she was doing but was loyal to Alphys, doing as she had told her. The royal scientist let out a sigh of relief,

“Oh thank goodness. Listen Frisk, I need you to come with me to the Hotlands. I know how scary and confusing this has to be to you right now, but you have to trust me,” the scientists says and tries to pull you with her,

 _Sans...I don't want to leave Sans,_ you think and just want to rush to the older skeleton brother who you could trust with all your heart. You refused to move an inch, not sure what you should do. Alphys notices this. She took hold of your shoulders in reassuring manner, her eyes pleading you to go with her,

“Frisk, there is no time...listen, I promise to do everything in my power to help you get back home...but in order to do that, you have to trust me, so please,” the lizard explained, begging you to go with her, “go to my lab with me.”

“But I...” you start but only now did you take a good look at Sans and the moment your gaze met his, you froze.

 _Sans? Is...is that really him?_ Was all you could think of.

Scary was the only word you could think of when you looked at the older brother who was staring at you and Alphys.

The usually so goofy and happy grin was now macabre and his right eye was pitch black while the left one shone with eerie blue light. He looked as if he was going to attack Alphys. He was seething with cold and controlled anger.

“Sans....I'm taking Frisk with me to the lab,” Alphys stated and was clearly trying to sound headstrong,

“it is the best conclusion, believe me. I know you want to protect your friend, so please...lets talk about this later,” the scientist said to the older brother who glanced at Undyne who eyed both of her and the captain of the royal guard in a calculating manner, as if he was trying to decide if he could take them on in combat.

Only when the short skeleton saw his brother rushing towards them, did his eye stop glowing in an instant and he seemed to force the normal expression on his face,

_What on earth is going on? This is insane._

 

“Oh you three found the human! That's wondrous news,” the tall skeleton laughed, clearly oblivious to the tense and explosive situation. Him and Undyne were both clueless to the truth, but Sans and Alphys knew what was going on, making the whole situation volatile.

“Papyrus, why don't you take Sans home while we take Frisk to the lab to help them?” Alphys asked, “you could bring your friend some items later.”

The shorter skeleton gave Alphys a long stare and to you...it felt somehow murderous,

“Sans, I'll talk to you about this, I promise...but not now,” the scientist stated quietly before leading you away with Undyne,

“Come along now human, I'll make sure to fix you up...then we will sit down and talk about your options,” the eye glassed monster said in comforting manner, but you couldn't help but look at Sans and papyrus' receding forms, the older brother's eyes fixated on you the whole time.

* * *

 

Sans zoned out completely as he made his way back to the Snowdin village with Papyrus. Usually, he'd never dream of not listening to his brother's tales and ramblings, but now he just couldn't focus on anything. His mind was in turmoil with the loss of his favorite human.

"Protect humans and keep them safe from harm, no matter the cost." That lady's words kept ringing in his head.

_Is there really no cost too high?_

_**You know what you have to do Sans. Alphys knows, so she has to be eliminated. You really should have ended her life in the workshop.** _

Sans held a hand over his left eye when he could feel it start to glow slightly.

“Hey brother, are you ok?” Papyrus asked all worried and the two of them stopped walking. Sans let out a drawn out sight and gave his brother a reassuring, albeit a sad smile.

“Yeah,” he replied, removing the hand from his eye that had gone completely void of any light,

“just realizing that I should have done something a long time ago.”

“Well...can you still do it?” Papyrus inquired, oblivious to what Sans could have meant.

“Yeah, I think I can.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this story, it really means a lot to me.


	13. Hotlands

 

You hold tightly onto Undyne's shoulders as the tall woman carries you through the Hotlands and towards Alphys' laboratory that loomed in the distance. The short lizard scientist was surprisingly agile and swift in her movements as she hurried forwards with the captain of the royal guard close behind.

Undyne had picked you up after a violent coughing fit that had left you incapacitated on the cavern floor and all the two women could do was watch and comfort you as you coughed and tried to gasp for air. It was clear that your little dash from Snowdin all the way to Waterfalls had left your little body drained and weakened to a point where mere walking left you exhausted.

 

 _Is that really lava?_ You wonder as you stare down at the river of molten red rock that slowly moved forward. Papyrus had told you about the parts of the underground world you had not seen, but you had thought him to be exaggerating when he had described what Hotlands was like. 'There is no way rivers of magma can exist here, Papyrus!!' You had told him all playfully, thinking he was pulling your leg. You'd have to apologize and admit there was lava when you'd see the younger brother next time.

It was truly astonishing how great variety of biomes the underground world held inside it.

The sudden shift in climate and temperature the moment you left Waterfalls and entered Hotlands had felt bizarre, other worldly even. And though the hot air burned your body and lungs, the warmth was welcomed after weeks of enduring the cold and biting winds of Snowdin village.

Of course, it had not all been bad since you had spent most of that time wrapped in soft and warm blankets with Sans keeping you company and comforting you.

 _Sans, what is going on?_ you can't help but ponder as you look over your shoulder towards the entrance to the Waterfalls where Sans had been left with Papyrus. Everything had happened just so fast. One moment you were going to drink the cure Sans had brought, the next you are hurrying towards Hotlands and Alphys' laboratory.

 _Can she really cure me?_ You wonder hopefully as you eye the laboratory in the distance. _So that I can regain my determination and continue my journey back home. I will certainly return home if I get better. All I have to do is talk with the king over and over again until I find the right words to sway his heart._

Even though you trusted Alphys...you just felt so vulnerable and alone without the two brothers; without Sans who was always there for you. He had protected you from Undyne, King and helped you when you had fallen sick. You loved the skeleton like a brother, yet, the encounter in the Waterfalls had left you scared and confused.

As much as you hated to admit it, the way Sans had acted and looked when Undyne had knocked that vial from his hand with the spear had left you terrified. For a brief moment, the look on Sans' face had been absolutely terrifying. His eyes had been hollow and the grin macabre, cruel and filled with malice.

You had never seen the older brother like that before. Well, maybe when Undyne had tried to kill you because of that small misunderstanding.

 

It was kind of funny really. You weren't sure anymore who was more scary, Sans or Undyne.

When you had first met her, Undyne had intimidated the hell out of you and to be honest she _**had**_ tried to kill you, but now you felt like the two of you were good and close friends. It was going to be sad to leave her behind as well.

Just when the three of you were about the cross a small bridge, Undyne stopped and looked around, clearly uncomfortable with the constantly rising temperature.

“Undyne, are you alright?” you ask all worried as she gently sets you down. The captain of the guard was wearing her full armor, excluding the scary looking head piece. The metal was effectively absorbing the heat and it had to feel like a sauna inside it.

“Yeah...It's just that it is pretty hot here,” she panted a bit and wiped some sweat from her forehead. “Hey Alphys, I think I'll have to head back now, if that is ok with you,” the blue skinned woman sighed and looked really uncomfortable. She glanced at you,. “Will you be ok kiddo?”

Alphys nodded and managed to smile at you all reassuringly. “That's o-o-ok, my lab is over there so we should be fine. Can you walk Frisk?”

“Yeah I think I'll be alright, thank you for carrying me, I...I hope it was not a trouble,“ you say to Undyne who gives you a wide grin, her sharp teeth showing.

“It was no trouble, kiddo. Heh, you know, it ain't every day you get a piggy back ride from the captain of the royal guard.”

 

“Sorry for making you all look for me, for making you worry,” you mutter and rub your arm slightly. “I keep causing so much trouble for everyone.” A sniffle escapes and you try to fight the tears a bit. “I just miss everyone so bad. It hurts.”

You could feel the hopelessness and homesickness overwhelm you again. It was a painful and suffocating feeling.

This was exactly how you had fallen into this underground world in the first place, by running from home without a warning; after some argument or hurtful words. You had made everyone worried like always, but this time you had never returned home or found by someone. Your loved ones had lived weeks not knowing where you were and it had to be like living in constant hell. They were waiting for someone to tell them you had been found...most likely dead.

Undyne knelt down in front of you, her expression turning somewhat sad and serious.

“Hey kiddo it is alright. I think Mettaton was a bit tactless there with you if you ask me,” she said and ruffled your hair a bit, not wanting to see you so miserable.

“After what I said in front of that camera...do you think the others will hate me? A-a-am I ungrateful and selfish for wanting to go home?” you ask fearfully from the young adult woman who places her hand on your shoulder.

Everyone had been so kind to you and doing everything in their power to make you happy, but no matter how much Sans tried to make you feel at home and welcomed, the longing to see your loved ones hurt so bad it was unbearable.

“I just....” You whisper and have hard time to find the right words. A couple of tears roll down your cheek and you try not to look at Undyne. “I want to see my family again. I miss home. I dont' want to be here.”

“Frisk listen. You are a child. I'm sure there is absolutely no one in this underground world who'd judge or think ill of you for wanting to see your loved ones again,” she said with a comforting albeit a sad smile. “There is nothing to be ashamed or sorry about. Missing your family and wanting to go home is natural. No one will think less of you for it or hate you.”

“Really?”  
“Really,” both women said with Alphys continuing. “We will do our best to make you feel comfortable with us here and alleviate the pain if possible. And in time, I'm sure things will turn out ok one way or another for all of us.”

“And about the barrier...you see..” Undyne started, but shut up when she glanced at Alphys who was shaking her head slightly, clearly telling her not to tell the truth about the barrier just yet, not when you were so distressed. She was sure your despair ridden heart wouldn't be able to endure the painful truth.

“Actually, we...we will talk about it later with Asgore. Together with the whole group!” the red haired monster said and laughed a bit awkwardly.

Alphys felt terrible. When would they tell you that you'd have to kill someone in order to get home? She knew that you didn't have the heart to do something so terrible, which meant that you'd never go home.

Telling that to you would be crushing and destroy any hope you had of seeing your loved ones again. The despair and sorrow would break your soul for certain.

In a way...she could understand Sans' motive to make you want to stay so that you'd never desire to leave in the first place, to never face the king and possibly die.

 

You and Alphys finally bid farewell to Undyne who gives you her telephone number before retreating back to the comfort of the humid waterfalls.

“Just a little further, then you can rest, Frisk,” Alphys says encouragingly and takes your hand to lead you across the bridge and towards the laboratory that was very close now.

You blink a couple of times in confusion when you see 2 large guys standing beside each other, blocking the way to the north.

“Wh...who are those two?” You ask and tighten your hold on Alphys' hand when you see how 2 huge monster guards stare at you, their eyes following your every move as the two of you pass them. The two guards were massive and could easily snap your neck with one hand if they wanted to. They were truly intimidating figures and you can feel your heart start to beat faster. “Alphys...” you say fearfully.

“Bro, look! Its the human we saw on tv. Poor little thing looks kinda scared,” the one with bunny ears said and the one with dragonic ones punched him onto arm, the armor clanking loudly.

“Bro stop staring at them! You are like totally scaring the human even more.”

“I know bro! But we are seeing the human in flesh! I want to make sure I remember what they look like.”

Any fear you felt towards the two large monsters vanished when you heard them talk about you all excited. They seemed really sweet, caring and friendly, just like all the monsters you knew. It truly started to feel like there was not a single monster who wished you harm.

You can't help but smile slightly and wish that your eyes weren't puffy or red anymore.

You decide to wave at the two guards who get all excited.

“Bro! The human waved at us. Are we like, friends now?!”  
“Shh, act cool, bro!”

Maybe your actions had not made the monsters angry after all. It was a comforting thought and what Undyne had said supported that. Still, you knew you'd have to apologize for your words and explain everything later.

“See? No one judges or dislikes you,” Alphys said in comforting and reassuring manner and you find yourself squeezing the young scientist's hand slightly.

Even though you tried to ignore it, you could feel a seething presence in the depths of your soul, gnawing at your mind and making you doubt everything. However the whispers had grown a bit quieter for some reason, as if the presence had lost some power.

 

The two of you arrive at the laboratory and when the automatic doors close behind you and Alphys, you sigh in relief when you feel the cool air of the AC. Alphys had no problem with the hot climate due to her being a lizard, but her visitors certainly appreciated the small luxury of a well air conditioned building.

“M-m-make yourself at home, Frisk, uh..., “ the young scientist monster said, only to blush slightly when she realized the state her home/work place was in.

There were piles of manga and anime dvds everywhere and the tables and floor were covered in robot parts, blueprints and empty ramen packets.

“Oh gosh, I-I-I should have asked you to w-w-wait outside until I cleaned up this mess!” Alphys almost yelled and stammered a bit due to the embarrassment she felt. Before you could protest, she hurried off to clean some stuff off the tables and floor in a frenzy unlike anything you had seen before.

“Its ok, Alphys, itlooks like it is lived in, homely,” you comfort the lizard and pat her onto back gently, telling her that her home was good as it was and didn't need any work. “Sans never cleans up.”

“Th-th-thanks Frisk, I don't get guests that often. My work consumes my time so often that I forget to clean. I have so many things to take care of and look after,” Alphys laughs nervously and for a moment looks very sad and burdened, like she had something she hid that pained her immensely. “I'm the last person who should be responsible for others or take care of someone.”

After a hectic and merciless cleaning spree, Alphys takes your hand again and leads you up the stairs and into a small, almost completely empty and dark room with no windows.

There was a bed, desk and a bookshelf with few manga books but nothing else.

 

You look alarmed, hesitant and for a moment you refuse to step inside the dark room that reminded you a little bit of a prison or a hospital room, like it was something you could be contained inside. Alphys notices your negative reaction and looks ashamed,

“I'm sorry Frisk, I...I know this doesn't look much. It is actually supposed to be a guest room, I just never got to decorate it properly,” she explains and flips the light switch on.

You can feel sense of calm wash over you when you see that in the soft light, the room looked much more comfortable.

“See? Its not so bad...I hope,” Alphys said as you step inside the room, looking truly apologetic,“f-f- few drawings onto the walls and it c-c-could pass as a proper room, right?”

You were still not totally sure about Alphys, after all she had taken you from Sans, but somehow you knew she wanted your best and wished you to regain your health.

“How long do I have to stay here?” you ask quietly and the young scientist rubs the back of her neck in an unsure manner.

“Depends really how quickly I can create the ant...” she started only to quickly correct herself when she realized what she was about to say, “how quickly I can determine what causes your symptoms and how to treat them. It is most likely just some specific ingredient or perhaps some plant that grows here which causes your symptoms,” the lizard woman lied to the best of her ability and gives you a confident smile.

“Really?” you ask hopefully, feeling a bit better already.

“When I'm sure you no longer need to be observed, you can leave the laboratory, ok? For a time being, I need you to stay inside this building just to be safe.”

You nod at the scientist, only to start coughing and gasping for air as another cough fit hits your poisoned little body. Alphys moves in quickly to support you and helps you onto the bed as you recover and breathe in deeply to fill your lungs with air. It was clear you had pushed your body to its limits and it was a miracle you had not collapsed yet. Your movements were sluggish and you felt completely exhausted, wanting nothing more than to sleep and recover.

You sit there on the bed and observe the room as you slowly calm down. Thankfully there was no longer blood. You could still recall with clarity how you had coughed it onto the snowy ground and on Sans' jacked as he had carried you inside the house.

 _Sans, I miss you and I wish you were here,_ you think and wish the skeleton was there with you. He always knew how to comfort you. You owed everything to Sans and without him, you were sure you would have fallen into despair a long time ago.

 

“I-I-I will work as fast as I can, Frisk and I will keep you updated so that you don't have to be in dark.”

As odd as it was, you could feel a sense of hope in the air, that you could really get better with Alphys' help.

“And after you've cured me, I can go home right? All we have to do is talk with Asgore,” you inquire all hopefully. “We just talk things through like Undyne suggested, after all a human soul can pass through the barrier, right?..I just...I just don't know why I have to battle him.”

For some reason, Alphys' expression turns a bit sad and unsure, making you wonder if you had said something wrong.

_I can return home, right? All I need, is to get better fast and then I can return to my family They are waiting for me._

“I...It isn't that I wouldn't like to promise you that...but I simply can't,” Alphys finally says with sad, downcast eyes. “I'm sorry Frisk, I really am, for everything that has happened to you, for what you've had to endure.”

“Ok,” you whisper quietly, not understanding any of this. You wanted to demand _“why? Why can't you?!”_ but....after your little outburst back in the village, you felt like you couldn't demand anything. Maybe curing what ailed you simply wasn't so easy.

  
“I know this must be all very hard and scary for you, and you've been so very brave,” the young woman murmurs and looks incredibly sad, as if she had already failed you somehow. “I just need to make sure everything is controlled, so you can't have any visitors, food or drink without my supervision, ” the scientist states and you can't help but look a bit unsure, as if questioning her decision.

_I can't even see Papyrus or Sans? But I want them to be here..._

Before you can protest, Alphys continues when she sees that you don't like it.

“It is just precaution ok? Like, in o-o-order to isolate the causing thing I need to control and observe everything. Does that make sense to you? Cause and reaction.”

“Oh, ok,” you finally reply, quietly Alphys' reasoning making sense, even if you couldn't wrap your little head around all the sciency things. All you knew that you couldn't see the older skeleton brother who had taken care of you and made you feel safe and protected.

_It has to be some science stuff I just don't understand yet._

“I'll be in the next room. If you need anything Frisk, just seek me out. For now, try to get some rest. I'm sure your body will recover faster if you do so,” Alphys stated and felt a bit guilty about how she felt thankful that you were just a child and didn't question things so much.

However, just when the young scientist was about to leave, you ask,

“Alphys...was that really Sans? I've never....I've never seen him like that,” you mutter quietly with worry gripping your heart. “He was so angry.”

You were unable to get Sans' enraged and hollow expression from your mind. He had looked so angry and it made you wonder if you had done something wrong.

“Did I do something to make him like that? I don't want him to hate me. Sans has been so kind to me and he is like a big brother to me. Why did Undyne knock that vial from his hand Alphys? He said he got it from you.”

The young scientist froze and all color drained from her face when she heard your words.

Had Sans tried to push the blame onto her shoulders? Alphys hesitated, not sure what she should or could say to you. It felt like lies were piling on top of lies and she didn't want the day to come when they'd come crashing down around them. She had no idea what to do about Sans who had turned out to be dangerous and horrible.

Alphys saw that you trusted and adored the skeleton and it felt wrong because that love was based and formed on dependency caused by Sans who had poisoned you.

It really felt like the skeleton had wanted her to take the blame by saying that the poison was medicine he had gotten from her. Yet...she couldn't just destroy the connection you two had. It would devastate you and she wanted to give Sans a chance to explain himself, even if he didn't deserve one.

“I-I-I'm sure he is just stressed and afraid for you. He thought he had medicine, but I wasn't sure it it'd actually work or do more harm...so I just needed to be sure. That's all.”

With that, Alphys left before you could question her more, feeling like she had made a huge mistake by going with the story.

 

As you lie down on the bed, an exhaustion overwhelms you. The dash into the Waterfalls had really taxed your body and left it weak. When you finally close your eyes, the emotional fatigue settles in as well. You turn to your side and let the brave expression fall from your face. You sob for a moment on the tad uncomfortable bed, too tired to even pull the covers over yourself.

 _I want to go home,_ is all you can think of as you curl up slightly and cough weakly. It had been so long already and each passing day felt worse than the previous one.

“Mom...” you sob quietly and try to recall the soft, loving embrace of your loved ones. Your friends, school and life was awaiting you up there. You couldn't stay down here for the rest of your life, even if the monsters would take care of you. Sans would certainly want you to stay.

Without a sound, a tall shadow appears next to your bed to watch over your sleep.

“It will be ok, we will try to fix everything,“ the shadow says quietly, but all you can see in your mind are strange signs.

 _I must be dreaming already,_ you think and do not noticed how the tall figure pulls the covers over you so that you are shielded from the cool air.

Gaster gently pets you in a comforting manner. “You don't deserve this. I've seen how you showed everyone you encountered mercy in the ruins, we have to show it as well,” he whispered. “His fears are without base...but it is ok, I will make sure nothing will happen to you.”

You smile slightly and shift on the bed, feeling a lot more comfortable now that the phantom had pulled the blanket over you, but, just when you are about to fall sleep, a small sinister voice whispers in the back of your mind. The ghost's words were malicious and filled with venom and hate towards you.

“ _ **You will be trapped here just like I was.. You will lie in your own blood and realize you will never see your family again...like I never got to see mine. I died hanging onto that hope of feeling my family's warm embrace one last time...Why should you get to have that?”**_

 

However the cruel words faded from your mind and memory when the exhaustion finally overwhelms you and you drift to restless sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

Few days passed and Alphys finally managed to come up with treatment that would purge the human's body from the accumulated toxin and help the inner organs heal. But, before the scientist would administer the treatment, she needed to make a quick trip to Snowdin to discuss the next course of actions with Sans, to make sure this wouldn't happen again. It would be cruel to heal you, only to have someone poison you again.

“I never thought things would turn out this way,” Alphys muttered and let out a heavy sigh as she made her way through the waterfalls and towards Undyne's home. Much to her shame, she had left Frisk alone in her laboratory to sleep. She had not wanted to disturb the child's slumber since the stronger their body was, the better the medicine would work.

You had been left with plenty of comics to read and anime to watch when you'd wake up and she had even asked the two guards to stand in guard in front of the entrances to make sure you'd feel safe. The two of them would make sure you'd stay protected, even if the biggest danger was some human fan sneaking in and wanting to take a selfie with you. Come to think of it, she wasn't sure if the guards wouldn't try doing that themselves...

 

Alphys had assured you that all she needed to do was visit Snowdin village fast to get some samples and that's all.

It had been yet another lie of course. She needed to have a long talk with Sans to get some answers from the older skeleton. The royal scientist could understand his reasoning, but there had to be another solution to this. Poisoning someone to protect them and causing them pain was simply....disgusting. Alphys was sure that Sans would see reason and believed that he had been simply blinded by fear for the human's safety, that he had done it out of desperation and necessity.

 

Alphys had taken a good look at the poison samples she had stolen from the skeleton and to her horror, it was indeed the same stuff Gaster had created but never used. Could it be that Sans had not realized just how dangerous the poison was? She found that incredibly hard to believe.

“What on earth were you thinking Sans?” Alphys wondered all frustrated as she passed the twin houses of the ghosts, only to stop and blink a couple of times in confusion when she saw Napstablook lying in the middle of the road. The melancholic ghost was staring at the ceiling and the shining star like gems, the poor thing.

As Alphys headed for Undyne's home, she made sure to go around Napstablook so that she wouldn't disturb him.

 

 _You have to know what that stuff can do to a human in high enough doses...you have to_. _I'm sure Gaster showed it to you. How else would you even know about it?_

While she had a feeling that Sans had done it to protect Frisk, hurting someone like this was unacceptable, no matter the reason.

 _What on earth has happened to you Sans?_ Alphys pondered as she made her way through the Waterfalls. _Have you always been like this?_

When she had grabbed Frisk from Sans, the way the skeleton had acted had made her feel terrified. To her, it had almost felt like Sans had considered attacking her and Undyne and had managed to restrain himself only because Papyrus had appeared.

To be honest, she was actually looking for Papyrus for that very reason, wishing to approach the Sans in his company.

The scientist sighed in relief when she saw that the younger brother was actually with Undyne. The two of them were standing in the yard and chatting together, having clearly finished a cooking lesson; the pasta sauce on their clothes was evidence enough.

“Oh, Alphys!!” Papyrus greeted her and waved his hand in ecstatic manner when she joined the two of them. “Where is Frisk, is the human alright? Don't tell me....they are feeling as good as new already!?”

Undyne noticed that Alphys hesitated and fixated her amber eyes on her friend.  
“Well you see uh...sure, Frisk is doing alright,” the scientist started and tried to find the right words. “They a-a-are sleeping right now to recover their strength.”

“That's wondrous news! Even if it makes me sad, I'm glad that the human can return to their home they miss so much. I'm gonna hug the kid so tight before I let them cross the barrier that they'll never forget me! Sans will be so sad though...he absolutely adores the human and has looked after Frisk all this time. I'm sure he will have hard time letting the kiddo go.”

“Ha hah...t-t-that's actually exactly what I fear,” Alphys muttered but thankfully Papyrus didn't seem to notice the horrified expression on her face.

The captain of the royal guard looked very uncomfortable and scratched the back of her neck; she didn't like any of this. Something seemed off.

“Actually, Papyrus, there is something you need to know about all of this that makes things very complicated….you see Frisk...”

“Undyne!” Alphys said with surprisingly strong voice. It was if determination to help Frisk gave her strength to face these hard issues. The fish like monster blinked in surprise, her eyes a bit widened.  
“I don't think Sans wants him to know,” Alphys said quietly but Papyrus heard, and looked at both of them all suspiciously, his eyes squinted a bit.

“What doesn't that lazy bones want me to hear?”

“Errrr...that you uh...” Undyne tried to come up with something, “are like...the best skeleton the human knows!,” she finally said and Alphys was quick to agree. “T-t-totally! T-t-they are just afraid to tell you because they don't want to potentially hurt Sans' feelings. They said they'd miss you as well.”  
Papyrus eyed both of them all suspiciously before grinning happily with starry eyes and small blush on his face.

“I knew it! I, the great Papyrus, am loved by the human! Adored! It warms my soul to know that they will miss me as well.”

Undyne and Alphys glanced at each other and then back at the skeleton who had taken a heroic pose. Papyrus was so innocent, believing in the good of everyone.

“Actually Papyrus, where is Sans? I need to talk to him about Frisk's health,” Alphys asked a bit hesitantly. That macabre grin and glowing blue eye still haunted her and she had no trouble believing that the skeleton had scared the hell out of Frisk.

“Oh Sans? He should be around here somewhere,” Papyrus replied and looked around. “He wanted some peace and quiet while I had my cooking lesson with Undyne. I honestly can't blame him. I mean, he hasn't slept for days because he is so worried.”

“C-c-can you help me find him?” the lizard scientist inquired, not wanting to face the sleep deprived Sans alone.

There were no guarantees what the older brother might do and to her, he had almost felt murderous. Papyrus seemed to have a calming effect on his brother when she had grabbed Frisk from him, preventing him from poisoning the human further.

“But of course! Anything for a royal scientist,” Papyrus replied and looked his usual happy self. It was astonishing how optimistic he could be. She wondered if the tall skeleton could be as happy as he was if he knew the truth about what had happened to every children that had fallen down.

“Great, I just need to talk with Undyne real fast in private, if that is ok with you?”

“Sure thing, Alphys! It is no problem at all. I'll go wash myself from the pasta sauce while you talk with Undyne here.”

Undyne let out a weary sigh when Papyrus disappeared into one of the cavern tunnels and turned her attention to the small lizard next to her,

“He doesn't really know about what it requires for human to cross the barrier, does he?” Undyne wondered out loud and Alphys shook her head with a sad look on her face.

“No, I don't think Sans has ever told him that,” the scientist pondered with a frustrated and sad look on her face. “So I don't think we should tell him either.”

Papyrus was young, kind, and on some levels very naive. He probably believed that a human could easily cross a barrier, but there was the sacrifice needed no matter how strong souls they possessed.

“I think he'd take it really badly and feel very sorry for the human...” Undyne agreed. “I'd hate to see what it would do to him. He probably doesn't even realize what has happened to the other children, that their souls are still here. It is a very cruel world. ”

“Undyne, can you do something for me? I know you don't care much for Hotlands, but could you keep an eye on the lab while I am gone? The two royal guards are there but...I'd feel better if you were watchful too.”

Undyne looked baffled. “Why? Are you worried about something...or maybe someone?”

Alphys managed to give Undyne a smile that told her not to worry, but it only left the captain of the guard more suspicious.

“Just worried in general, humans are strange creatures after all. You know...some monsters might be too curious and scare the kid.”

Undyne's eyes narrowed slightly and she looked suspicious. Something was going on but she wasn't sure what. First the human had run into the waterfalls and Alphys had been on the verge of panic, not wanting the kid to drink or eat anything. And then there had been the incident with Sans...

“Sure,” Undyne finally replied and Alphys could sigh with relief. Soon enough Papyrus joined them as well and the two of headed off to find Sans.

“I will help you Frisk, no matter what, even if I can't save you,” Alphys whispered to herself.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Sans in this chapter really. Had to cut the whole chapter into two parts because to make it more coherent. Next one will be all about Sans and Alphys.


	14. The Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters within same month? Insanity!!

Sans felt barely nothing as he stared at his reflection on the still and almost mirror like surface of the underground lake. His expression was blank and void of any emotion and his mirror image mimicked every move he made, staring back at him in almost mocking manner. All he saw was failure.

How could he have lost Frisk to Alphys of all people? The scientist would no doubt tell the human what he had done and then they'd hate him.

A part of him was tempted to summon bone spikes to stab his reflection so that he wouldn't have to look at his distorted self.

 _I can't lose Frisk, I just can't. I don't want to end up all alone,_ Sans thought with black lines underneath his eyes that were caused by days, nay, weeks of badly slept nights. _I promised to protect the human, I can't fail or break my promise to that lady on the other side of the door._

The lack of sleep had only gotten worse after Alphys had taken you and Sans had quickly found himself spending his days and nights roaming the underground world, trying to come up with some desperate measure to save you from the damn scientist.

He had dozed off every now and then, but when he did so, he was haunted by nightmares in which everyone tried to tear you from him.

 

It was a small miracle Papyrus had not noticed the drastic changes in his brother's demeanor, or maybe he had but chose not to press the issue, thinking that his brother's state was result of his worry and fear over you. Surely Sans was just worried sick about their friend's health and nothing more and would turn back to normal when you'd recover.

Dark thoughts and desperate ideas were overwhelming Sans' reasoning and he no longer saw any other option than poisoning and destroying your health completely. At times, Sans felt like he could see someone just beyond his vision, ever present and watching....whispering things to him.

 

The whispers of the dead child had pretty much completely poisoned Sans' opinion and thoughts of Alphys and he wanted nothing more than to see her dead. Everything was falling apart because of her and there was a high chance he could lose everything; his brother, friends and you.

“I refuse to be left alone, I won't allow it, _”_ Sans hissed as he stared at his reflection with pitch black eyes. _What does Frisk have up there anyways? I'm sure their family was the reason they fell down here in the first place. They don't deserve to have Frisk back._

The darkness had taken root inside his soul and was flourishing. He knew what was best for you and the monster society.

 _Frisk is a child, what do they know about how the world works...as an adult, I have to make the best decision for them. It is the only way to protect everyone. I have to strip Frisk from their determination permanently so that they can never reset the time line, save or load,_ Sans thought, wanting nothing more than to have your unconditional love and companionship.

 _ **Even if that decision leaves them coughing their blood onto the floor and too weak to ever run again?**_ The malevolent voice inquired all amused, clearly enjoying the show. ** _It won't be pretty you know. They'll cry in pain and terror..._**

Chara was not the cause of Sans' madness, but they certainly encouraged it, loving to watch the gentle brother spiral into his madness and delusions, provoking and inciting him. The dead child was using Sans' fears and desires to drive him into this terrible state, manipulating him masterfully. Of course, there was no longer need for Chara to urge Sans since the skeleton was set on his path already.

There was no turning back anymore. All he needed was a chance...

Even though Sans knew what the poison would do, it was a necessary evil and he could take care of you forever afterwards.

He needed to ruin your physical health along with your spiritual one, so that your soul could never cross that barrier no matter what.

“I have to do it, so that you can never leave me or cross that barrier and return to that terrible world above, ” Sans muttered sadly. “I promised someone to protect you and I can't do that if you leave me. I and Papyrus are your family now, and even if he leaves us...it will be alright.”

The two of you could be happy in the village and Papyrus would certainly visit.

Everything would turn out ok for all of the monsters and you.

 

“ _Well...maybe not everyone,”_ Sans muttered as his mind traveled to Alphys. The mere thought of the royal scientist made his eye glow. She was going to pay for her insolence and stupidity.

Alphys...that damnable royal scientist was the root of all his problems, the sole reason he was about to lose everything he held dear to him.

As he stared at his reflection, Sans wanted to wrap his hands around Alphys throat and squeeze until the scientist was nothing more than a pile of dust on his hands he could throw into the wind.

Sans looked absolutely terrifying as he stared at the water. His hood was on and it a shadow over his face. His left eye glowed solid blue and the usual happy grin was long gone. Rage and hatred boiled inside his soul and he feared that he'd lose it.

 _Gaster and Alphys are both against me,_ Sans thought bitterly as he grit his teeth in anger. He loathed both Alphys and Gaster from the bottom of his heart, wishing that they both would just disappear.

The emptiness, sense of betrayal and fear were now completely replaced by hatred he felt towards the two royal scientist who had tried to take you away from him.

All Sans wanted was to stay down here in his own world with you, so that nothing would change, so that things would always stay the same.

 _They are at fault here, not I!,_ the skeleton in bluejacket seethed in rage, his rationality and reason completely gone. _All I've done was to protect the monsters and Frisk, how dare she stick her nose into my business and destroy everything?! Frisk is mine, mine to protect and take care of._

 

“If I don't do something fast, they'll definitely get better and leave us, leave me,” the skeleton muttered as he slowly raised his hands to hold his head. He needed to come up with some plan, some desperate measure to fix all this and get you back so that you would not leave. “I can't let them kill the king and leave me, I don't' want to end up all alone.”

 

 _I have to do something...anything! I can't lose Frisk,_ Sans thought and every argument he had started to justify his decisions. Alphys and Gaster would have to die.

 

“If she cures Frisk, then we will lose our king and dear friend...the first human that everyone loves. I simply can't have that,” the skeleton muttered, the grin slowly starting to form on his face once more as he thought of Gaster and Alphys. “Those two...yeah, they are the root of all my problems. I have to kill Alphys and Gaster, it is the best thing for everyone. It is for the greater good.”

Of course, Sans had been about to kill Alphys back in the workshop. If Papyrus had not come looking for Alphys, none of this would have happened! Yet, even if he felt slightly bitter towards Papyrus, he couldn't stay mad at him, after all he was his beloved little brother and your friend.

“I won't forgive her, or Gaster,” Sans almost growled, the grin on his face macabre and the look in his eyes truly insane. If he had determination, he'd kill Alphys over and over again until he'd be satisfied. But, there was something even worse than simply ending her life. She needed to wallow in misery before he'd grant her the release of death.

 

“ _ **Push all the blame on her, then kill her. Giver her what she deserves,** _ the hollow and malicious voice inside him whispered. Those words were so cruel and sweet at the same time. Oh, that would be just perfect and most fitting punishment for her.

“But how...” Sans muttered and to his relief, his inner voice's answer rang clear. It was an answer to all of his problems.

“ _ **You can teleport can you not? No one even knows about that. All you need is a moment and then we all will stay down here together. Happy for all eternity,”**_ the dead child whispered in gloating and malicious tone, their laughter echoing in the depths of his mind. **_“Isn't that what you want? To just stay down here, trapped and shielded from the world.”_**

Sans' eye glowed blue and his cruel grin only widened. He looked almost like a demon or a revenant undead desiring vengeance.

“She created those amalgamis with her experimentations on determination, I think I can add a bit more to her sins. I'll keep piling sins on her until she gets crushed underneath them.”

He knew she was probably creating a cure for Frisk so switching the vials should be easy with his abilities. All he needed was to get an excuse to step outside for a moment to teleport in and out of the lab and Alphys would be none the wiser. He'd have an alibi and there was no way in a million year Alphys would be able to figure out how he had done it. She wasn't THAT clever.

No matter how hard she'd try, that miserable young woman would never be able to grasp the truth and he had no intentions of letting her know it wasn't her fault. Alphys would believe herself to be responsible for Frisk's wrecked health till the very end. A most fitting punishment.

_This way, I can save Frisk and be happy. We can be happy together. So what if they can't go home? I'll be their new family with Papyrus._

Sans grin faded a bit as his thoughts traveled to his old teacher.

Compared to Alphys, Gaster was much more dangerous and problematic to deal with. It was clear that his old teacher had helped Alphys to find the poison back in Snowdin. Never in million years would she have been able to find it on her own! That accursed monster had probably been observing his actions for a good while, perhaps from the very start.

If Sans had any blood, it would be boiling.

  
_I'll send him to oblivion to wait for Alphys there,_ Sans thought as the plan took more clear form inside his mind.

While Gaster couldn't easily affect the material world, he could easily witness his actions and tell Alphys. No doubt the damn half dead monster was watching over you this very moment, trying to help the human to recover and in doing so, doom them all.

“I think it is time for me to put you out of your misery Gaster,” the short skeleton muttered as he stared at his reflection, his eyes shining with cold blue light that made him look somewhat insane. He'd protect you from these cruel monsters who'd encourage you to return to that miserable world above. It had nothing to offer to you. Your place was down here with him.

  
Sans turned his head when he heard steps echoing in a nearby tunnel, the eerie light in his eyes gone in an instant. It was astonishing how fast the skeleton's expressions could change when he needed to put on a mask.

Someone was heading his way, multiple monsters from the sounds of it.

 

“Eh?” Sans let out and looked somewhat vexed when he saw none other than Alphys appear in the mouth of a nearby tunnel. However, the hint of anger and irritation disappeared the moment he saw his brother following close behind her.

All Sans could feel towards Alphys was contempt as the meek and oftentimes stuttering scientist approached him with a scared expression, even if behind those fearful eyes burned a hint of determination.

 _Hmph, she is clever,_ Sans thought all frustrated, hating how Papyrus had to be there. No doubt Alphys knew that he wouldn't try anything in front of his younger brother. Well...it wouldn't matter soon anyways. As much as Sans hated to admit it, he had almost lost all control when the scientist had grabbed Frisk from him with Undyne. If Papyrus had not appeared, he might have attacked the two women.

He'd have to thank his brother later because if it wasn't for him, Frisk would certainly be scared of him. This way, everything would turn out ok.

 

As Sans stared Alphys down with the knowledge that she was going to pay dearly for her actions and insolence, the recklessness and uncontrollable anger were quenched slightly and he regained control over his emotions. The fake friendly smile on his face turned cold, cruel and vengeful, but thankfully it went unnoticed by both Papyrus and Alphys. There was a sense of satisfaction to knowing that the scientist was going to end up with all the blame, that she was going to be one responsible for your ruined health...not him.

 

“Sans,” the yellow lizard starts with a weary sigh and surprisingly strong voice. “We need to talk about Frisk and their health.”

Papyrus was smiling and looking his optimistic self.

“Alphys said that Frisk is feeling a lot better already! And that they'd probably recover their health soon. Isn't that just amazing!?”

A small smile formed on Sans' face once more as a plan became clearer inside his mind. It would solve everything and ensure your and his happiness. With the town and Papyrus as his alibi, he'd destroy her completely and without mercy.

It was a pity that you'd meet such a terrible fate, but it would be ok since he'd be there to comfort and take care of you. The first weeks would be painful and soul breaking, but after that...you'd have all the time in the world to get better, even if you would never truly heal or get better. He'd support you, encourage you with comforting words and sweet lies. In time, you'd accept your life down here and enjoy it.

“It is amazing...truly,” Sans replied quietly as he stared at Alphys who looked nervous.

He'd lull the scientist into a false sense of security and once she had served her purpose, he'd dispose of her. He'd remove both her and Gaster from existence and then the truth would be forever lost and buried. He could finally be happy.

He gave Alphys a fake, embarrassed and a tad ashamed smile, as if to tell her that he regretted his actions and was not proud of them.

“C-c-can we talk about Frisk's condition over a c-c-cup of tea or something?” Alphys asks and San's grin only widens, his almost pitch black eyes fixated on the woman he'd have to kill.

“Sure. Lets all go to Snowdin village.”

_You are going to wish you were dead._

* * *

 

  
Sans stared at Alphys with forced and strained grin on his face as he set two cups of tea onto the kitchen table. The side of his mouth kept twitching and he had hard time keeping his eye from glowing with blue light.

Even though his plan was clear, he had needed to resist the urge to stab Alphys into back during their journey back to Snowdin village. The idle chitchat between her and Papyrus had almost driven him mad and made him desire nothing more than to teleport to you and grab you.

 _Patience Sans, you'll save Frisk s_ oo _n enough_ , Sans reminded himself as he sat down on a chair across Alphys. _This will all be over soon and then I'll never feel lonely again._

It pained him to know that Frisk was alone inside that lab, a mere teleport away, but he had to play his cards right here, else you'd definitely hate him and that was the last thing he wanted. He needed to be patient and cunning about this, so that all of you could be happy.

All that mattered to Sans was that he had taken Alphys was there with them and not at the lab. All he needed was a moment, nothing more.

Papyrus had left the two of them alone and headed outside to build a couple snowdogs with the dog family. He cared for your wellbeing, but felt like Alphys and his brother knew what was best for you and wanted to give them peace and quiet to discuss the options. It was probably too sciency for him anyways. He was more of a moral support.

Sans sat down, his eyes fixated on the scientist who thanked him for the tea and sipped it. At that moment, Sans wished he had poisoned the tea just so that he could see Alphys choke to death, but instead he merely smiled at her and wrapped his hands around his own cup.

 _Strange, I've never seen her so calm and collected,_ the skeleton thought. _I'm almost impressed, but it doesn't really matter anymore._

Usually the woman was a stuttering idiot but now she seemed so calm and collected...determined even.

“I know what you did, Sans,” Alphys finally said quietly, as if afraid of Papyrus hearing her. There was no need to dance around the issue anymore.

She added few sugar cubes and swirled the spoon absentmindedly, clearly thinking and pondering how this would end and what Sans' motives had been.

“And I know that you probably did it with good intentions. You wanted to save Frisk's life and protect the human right? To weaken them enough to hinder their progress and get the king's blessing when he'd see that Frisk had become friends with everyone.”

Sans's grin had not gone anywhere, but it had turned a tad malicious even if he tried to keep it happy and goofy. He nodded slowly and Alphys seemed to get only sadder.

“I knew it, I can't say I agree with your methods here Sans, but they have worked...my question is, why did you continue poisoning the child after Asgore's visit? Why would you do something like that?”

“I have my reasons Alphys. We both know what it takes to cross that barrier,” the skeleton pointed out, his hollow looking eyes fixated on the scientist he loathed so much. “I was protecting us, the child and the king. Frisk will kill our king for certain if they recover.”

Alphys tightened her hold on the cup and stared at the surface of the water, clearly not believing Sans' words.

“I don't know Frisk as well as you or Papyrus, but I'm sure the child wouldn't hurt a fly Sans! You've taken this too far. I know you want the human to stay and not hurt anyone, but what you are doing is wrong.”

Sans scoffed angrily and sneered at Alphys in demeaning manner. He was starting to have hard time keeping this true feelings from flooding out completely. There was time for that later.

“If you knew what that human is capable of, you'd have done the same thing as I. If I had not weakened Frisk, they would have succeeded in leaving and killing Asgore for certain. Frisk would be successful, after all they could try as many times as they wanted until the result they got was one they liked.”

“W-w-what are you saying Sans?”

“Determination,” Sans replied dryly and tilted his head slightly to the side while tapping the wooden surface of the table with his fingers. “It allows Frisk to control the time lines, to save, load and restart when ever they want. If I had not weakened them, that human would have made it all the way to the capitol and killed Asgore, leaving us all here to rot for the rest of our lives. Nothing would stop that child from leaving and failing.”

Alphys looked shocked, having not expected the child to possess such power and for a moment she actually hesitated, but stayed adamant in her beliefs. She believed in your good and kind heart, that with the situation explained to you, you'd choose to stay and not hurt anyone. Sure it would be painful and terrible at first, but staying would be the right thing to do.

“Don't you get it Alphys? Without the determination and strength Frisk can't hurt anyone. All the human talks about is returning home, do you really think they'd be happy here? The moment they get better and regain determination, it will be over for us.”

The fact that you had not killed anyone in the ruins was proof enough for Alphys that you had no desire or wish to kill or hurt others, that you'd rather run than fight. If anything...what Sans had just said supported it. If you had been killed by a monster and still chosen to not fight, you'd never hurt anyone.

However, Sans was blinded by his desperation and fear, unable to see any other possibilities or options presented. The only truth that existed to him was that you'd leave no matter what, that you'd choose your family even if it meant killing and causing pain.

Sans of course knew that taking away the determination had been purely an accident. He had not even known about it until you yourself had told him...trusting all the secrets to him, but Alphys didn't need to know that.

“E-e-even so, poisoning Frisk is not an answer to any of this! Did it ever even c-c-cross your mind to explain the situation to them? I'm sure that once we e-e-explain the situation to Frisk and tell what it takes to cross the barrier, we will find a better solution to this. I'm sure Frisk will choose to stay with us, even if they are going to miss their family dearly,” Alphys said, not accepting Sans' actions that were so cruel.

Maybe he had acted our of desperation at first, but this was insanity. “That child has a right to choose for themselves and I believe Frisk has a good heart! What are you afraid of Sans? You've taken care of Frisk, do you really think they'd be so cruel as to do that to you and Papyrus? I know it would pain the human to learn that, but I believe in them! You can't just keep p-p-poisoning them to make them weak and scared.”

 

For a brief moment, what Alphys was saying almost reached Sans and pulled him back from the madness, but Chara's influence on his soul made sure that his mind was taken over by his delusions and fears before that could happen.

Sans stared at his ex friend, feeling only anger and resentment towards her now. He'd kill her for sure...he'd have to. But not before she had been punished first. Both Alphys and Gaster were going to pay for what they had done.

“ _ **Frisk will leave you and you know it,**_ ” the malicious voice inside his soul whispered venomously. _**“Do you think this underground world will satisfy them for long? A year or two perhaps, but eventually they'll act and leave you all alone. They'll kill that old fool even if they fail a thousand times before it.”**_

 _No, it is not only that,_ Sans thought. That old fool will probably give his soul to Frisk willingly. _The only way to prevent Frisk from leaving is to make sure they will never make it home even if they cross the barrier._

"Frisk is a child, what do they know about the world? It is a cruel place with no mercy in it. Just look around us Alphys, we've been trapped here for so long with just one soul way from regaining freedom. Given chance, the others will rip the child apart when they realize that . I'm protecting Frisk from other monsters and humans too. There is nothing for the child up there anyways."

_**Well maybe their family but who cares about them, right?** _

That's right, he was Frisk's only family now.

 

“How long have you been poisoning Frisk? Surely you know what a dose big enough can do?” Alphys asked and stared at Sans who looked kind of bored. She had wanted to believe that Sans had not known what the poison was capable of, but his demeanor told enough. “Don't tell me that you've tried to give a dose big enough to leave permanent damage?”

Sans didn't answer and merely stared at Alphys with the ever present grin on his face, the look in his eyes hollow.

“I'd never,” he lied. “I merely keep them weak...”

“The kid wouldn't run ever again and even w-w-walking would leave Frisk exhausted if you had messed this up. Y-y-you can't keep doing this anymore! You've c-c-caused that child so much pain already! For heaven's sake Sans, Frisk ended up coughing blood on the snow. That child must be scared to death.”

Sans scoffed and leaned his head against his hand, staring at Alphys with a malicious and cold grin on his face. He wasn't the only one with sins on his shoulders.

“I can't do this?” Sans asked quietly and paused for a moment, tapping the wooden surface slowly, his tea completely forgotten. “Taking into consideration that you've created the Amalgamates, I think I still have a ton of leeway left here Alphys,” Sans whispered maliciously, his grin turning borderline sinister. “What I've done is little compared to the mess you've created. At least Frisk is a human, you've caused pain and sorrow to our own people. ”

 

“W-w-what?” Alphys asked all horrified, having thought that the Amalgamates were her secret no one else knew about. She had done her everything to keep the melded creatures hidden beneath his laboratory and from the public knowledge. She had even hid their existence from the king! How...how could Sans know about them?

The older brother leaned slightly forward, the look in his eyes truly cold and cruel. To Alphys horror, his left eye was glowing slightly. He had no reason to hide his warped nature from Alphys any longer because she'd be too much of a coward to do anything. The royal scientist was paralyzed by fear and unable to avert her gaze even though she wanted to.

What Sans told everyone what she had done? How she had failed so miserably.

“Oh I know about that small little ugly secret of yours, about those hideous and botched monsters you've manage to meld together,” the skeleton said, enjoying the sight of the lizard's hand starting to tremble around the cup with the tea that had gone cold a while ago. “You have some heavy and nasty sins on your shoulders Alphys...I think mine are nothing compared to them. They must feel so heavy.”

“H-h-how do you know about them?” Alphys asked quietly and her voice almost failed her. Cold sweat formed on her brow and she had never felt this anxious in her life. It felt like she was suffocating, unable to breathe correctly. What would happen if everyone learned about what she had done?

The older skeleton brother didn't bother to answer and merely stood up and shrugged, putting on the playful expression he always showed Frisk, yet there was nothing friendly about it.

“How I know about them is menial,” Sans stated coldly,Just what would the dog family think of your creations, Alphys? Or the drakes? Shyress asks often about her sister, you know,” Sans said, his tone venomous. He'd have to endure the scientist only a bit longer and then he'd be free of her.

Cold sweat of dread had formed on Alphys' brow and she looked pale.

“How many lives have you forced into that abominable existence Alphys? I'd say you've ruined at least 10 lives so you have no right to judge for anything,” Sans said calmly, loving how the lizard's face had lost all color and how her whole body was trembling and paralyzed by fear.

“What would the king think of you? Or Undyne?”

 

Sans' grin only widened when he saw how terrified the scientist had become. He was the one in control and Alphys was going to pay for her sins against him and Frisk.

“But, because we are friends, I will keep your secret Alphys, if you keep mine. I agree my methods might have been a bit extreme...but I'm willing to try out your idea of talking with Frisk and explaining the situation to them, but only if you don't ruin my relationship with Frisk” he said all carefree, knowing that Alphys would believe him out of desperation. “All I wanted was to protect them.”

Alphys swallowed and felt faint as she stared the older brother who was giving her a goofy grin, as if nothing had happened. His words had cut like a knife into her soul and left her wounded.

“We make mistakes, Alphys,” _for one, I should have killed you already_ , Sans thought. “You said you have the cure ready in your lab, didn't you?”

“Y..yeah, I just need to give it to Frisk when they wake up,” Alphys said and Sans' grin only widened. “I left them sleeping with the two royal guards protecting the doors.”

“Oh good, I was so worried you had left Frisk without anyone protecting them,” Sans said. The presence of the guards would only help his plan...after all they'd never see him going in.

“Y-y-you promise to stop poisoning Frisk and let them recover?” She asked unsurely and Sans nodded.

“I admit that I might have acted out of desperation and fear, I never wished any ill to the child,” he lied and as a good fool, Alphys believed him. She had no other choice “I acted at the time with what I thought was the best way with the information I had.”

“We keep each others secrets safe and sound, right? Do we have an agreement here?” Sans asked and Alphys nodded.

“Well then, I shall go and get some of Frisk's things for you to take with you. This will take some time. Why don't you go talk with Papyrus for a moment?” the skeleton said in friendly manner as he left Alphys behind and ascended the stairs, entering his room.

For a moment he just leaned against the door and grinned, wanting to almost laugh.

“You will regret everything,” Sans muttered, his left eye burning with cold blue light. “This is all your fault Alphys.”

All he needed was a moment.

With a hideous and truly unhinged smile on his face, Sans teleported away.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh poor Alphys, I feel so bad for her.


	15. Phantom's end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans goes full yandere. I had to bend Gaster's rules a bit to make this chapter work.

 

Sans scowled slightly the moment he materialized in Hotlands due to being met by the unbearable heat that rose from the molten red lava. The sudden shift in temperature between Snowdin and Hotlands felt rather uncomfortable to the skeleton who was wearing a thick jacket with fur lining on the hood. Thankfully, his stay would be a short one which made enduring the uncomfortable heat somewhat tolerable.

The light of the red magma cast an ominous and almost foreboding shadow over the skeleton; the eerie red hue making Sans look almost diabolical as he stared at the laboratory that loomed in the distance.

He had chosen to teleport to a small cliff a short distance away from Alphys's home in order to make sure the coast was clear before actually going inside the building. The last thing he wanted was to get caught red handed by Undyne or the members of the royal guard....or in worst case, you. Explaining his sudden appearance in the laboratory would be problematic and thus his visitation had to stay a secret from everyone. Should someone see him, well....he'd have to deal with them, permanently if needed.

 _No one will stand in my way, not even this blasted heat,_ Sans thought darkly as he pulled the zipper of his jacket down a bit to relieve the heat. He hated getting posted in Hotlands and everyone knew it.

The short skeleton's pitch black eyes narrowed slightly when he saw none other than Undyne standing in front of the entrance to the laboratory with one of the royal guards, the one with dragonic ears.

His companion was guarding the back entrance, albeit he wasn't doing a particularly great job. By the looks of it, the guard was taking selfies one after another and updating his social media account. The rabbit eared guard was so concentrated on staring at his phone's screen and typing that one could simply walk past him, pick up Frisk and leave the laboratory completely unnoticed.

 _I'm not sure whether I should feel mad or relieved the guards are doing such a poor job guarding my little Frisk,_ Sans pondered and could feel a headache approaching. The two guards had never struck him as particularly sharp but this had to take the cake.

_**Useless, every last one of them. Waste of space, better they were dead....** _

_Kind of surprising to see Undyne here though_ , Sans thought and tilted his head slightly to the side. It was rather rare to see the fish monster willingly in Hotlands, even though she was good friends with the current royal scientist. _Alphys clearly doesn't trust me since she has asked Undyne to guard the laboratory. I wonder if Undyne even knows what is going on...._

_**If she does, you'll know what to do.** _

After a moment of considering the possibilities and his options, Sans shook his head. Even though Alphys was close with Undyne, the royal guard captain was surprisingly naive and she had innocence to her; believing all the garbage Alphys showed her from her anime collection. No, Alphys wouldn't' share something this heavy with her.

_She doesn't know anything._

The captain of the guard wasn't wearing her signature heavy armor and even without it, she was struggling with the heat that had to be unbearable to someone who preferred cooler, more humid habitats. Sans had to admit that he was taken back by the woman's willingness to leave her home and endure the searing heat just to protect Frisk. Even though Undyne was misguided and had sided with Alphys due to being completely clueless, her loyalty and friendship to you was evident and unquestionable.

 _They can be friends, but I'm the only one who will take care of Frisk,_ Sans thought with emotionless look in his black eyes. _I'm not going to share my little human. I almost feel bad that Undyne has to live without Alphys but I can't let that miserable lizard live, not after what she has done to me._

He was a revenant filled with vengeance.

The skeleton in blue jacket couldn't help but get curious when he heard Undyne yell something at the guard he couldn't quite make out from this distance. He teleported behind the corner to listen what had caused Undyne to start raging and yelling at the slightly dimwitted, but very kind guard.

"Could you kindly repeat to me what I ordered you two fools to do?!" Undyne almost shrieked, her face red as her hair, which was quite a feat.

The guard with dragonic ears was sweating and not because of the heat, clearly wanting nothing more than to get out of the situation as fast possible. Facing the enraged captain and being the target of her ire had to be absolutely terrifying.

"Umm, to protect the human and like, make sure no one else, but Alphys goes inside?" The guard with dragonic ears asked hesitantly. “Right? It was that, wasn't it? I'm pretty sure that was it.”

The corner of Undyne's mouth along with her other eye were twitching as she tried to hold her rage inside her.

"Yeah, and my exact words were _**'Absolutely no one else goes inside!'**_ That includes you two idiots! My orders were very clear, but what do I find when I decide to grace you two with my presence? You two idiots pestering the human to get a group picture!” the captain of the guard raged. The heat was clearly getting to her. “Frisk has been very sick and needs a lot of rest. Once Alphys finishes the cure, then you can get your pictures! But before that happens, your duty is to stand outside and make sure no one goes inside! And last time I checked, you two are not Alphys!"

"But we thought that like, the human had rested and could take one selfie with us," the guard tried to defend his actions, but Undyne refused to have any of it and continued yelling at him.

Sans scoffed quietly and leaned against the wall, unable to believe the incompetence of the guards.. It was clear who he wasn't going to let near Frisk once his plan had come to fruition.

 _So irresponsible. Clearly, no one is able to look after a child here except me,_ Sans thought darkly and could feel the darkness inside him grow as Chara's influence on him grew. Sans bony fingers curled around the vial of poison inside his pocket. How could the small vial suddenly feel so heavy...it was precious, a key to his happiness.

Sans could already see the result of you drinking the vile poison in his mind's eye. It would not be pretty and would feel terrifying and painful, but it was the only way to keep you safe and protected; the only way he could take care and protect you from all the dangers in the world. The one wish Sans had, was that he could be there when it happened so that he could swoop you into his arms and comfort you through the process, but alas...it would be impossible.

 _Thank you Alphys for sealing your fate, with the guards at the door, all of the blame will fall onto you. The only possibility will be that you've botched the cure somehow,_ Sans thought cruelly, harboring only malicious intentions towards the lizard woman who tried to take his happiness away. There would be no evidence of him ever having been there. The collapse in Frisk's health would be pinned on Alphys who was going to have a truly “royal” screw up. ”

 

He concentrated for few seconds before disappearing and reappearing on the other side of the wall.

 

Compared to the temperature outside, the air inside the laboratory was quite cool and pleasant.

The whole laboratory was completely dark except for the few blinking lights of machines that were in sleep mode. The deathly silence was filled by the humming of the AC and the machines, along with Sans' soft foot steps that echoed somewhat eerily. The laboratory seemed empty with only Frisk sleeping in one of the rooms, yet it felt like there was someone else there as well, even though Sans didn't see anyone.

It was very dark inside the laboratory, but the short skeleton could see just fine in the darkness and started searching for the cure Alphys had prepared for Frisk.

 

He knew that beneath his feet was the hidden area where the amalgamates roamed the corridors, trapped there by Alphys who didn't want her shameful secret to come to light. Sans couldn't help but scoff, feeling disgusted by the woman who had brought those abominations to life, yet didn't have the courage to face her mistakes, and did her best to hide them from the monster world.

 _No wonder she is always so miserable,_ Sans thought as he walked along the corridor. _To think, that after everything she has done, Alphys has the spine and determination to take Frisk from me...she'll pay._

_**Everyone who tries to take Frisk from you will regret it, won't they? That child is yours and only yours...It doesn't matter if you hurt them a little bit since you will take such a good care of them afterwards.** _

Sans froze when he heard familiar soft whimpering and sniffling sound coming from one of the rooms. It was truly a heartbreaking sound.

He moved closer and pressed his forehead and hand against the wooden door to listen to his little human friend dreaming on the other side, murmuring in their restless slumber.

 _It is alright, Frisk, I will be with you shortly,_ Sans thought and wanted nothing more than to go inside the room, pick you up, hide you underneath his warm jacket and take you back home with him. But he couldn't, not yet....not before it would be certain you'd never leave him.

 

Sans let out a small sigh and continued his search for the poison. He had to be swift else Alphys would grow worried and perhaps even start to suspect something. It was both in his and Frisk's best interest if he just switched the poison quickly and teleported back so that the scientist could leave, thinking she had done one thing right in her life and was going to save you, only to have her “cure” make everything permanently worse.

Once he had switched the poison with the cure, he would have finally saved you from a miserable and lonely existence in the human world, and no one would be able to do anything about it. To Sans, having you completely under his control and dependent on him and only him was like the vilest drug. He needed it, nay, craved it and it didn't matter if you had to hurt for a moment in order for him to have it.

Sans' soul had been completely overwhelmed by darkness and his reason was clouded by Chara's malicious presence. The vile, putrid black roots had coiled around his heart and would never let go. Chara kept whispering to him, encouraging Sans to continue on this dark path that would make him happy at the cost of someone else's happiness. Chara wanted Frisk to suffer just like they had and to never see their family again.

_**Soon we will all stay down here, Frisk will never see their parents again, just like I never got to see mine...Don't you feel bad for taking Frisk from their mom and dad? Oh how they will cry their little heart out in your arms...but that is exactly what you want, don't you?** _

_No, they don't deserve Frisk, If they really loved the child, they wouldn't have let Frisk fall down here in the first place...I will replace them. I will love Frisk and it will be enough,_ Sans thought. _I'm Frisk's big brother._

The skeleton in blue jacket stopped when his gaze drifted to a sign on one of the rooms that said "Mixing laboratory" and he guessed it was where Alphys kept the cure.

He entered the room and closed the door behind him, not noticing the shadowy figure that followed him through the wall.

The mixing laboratory was illuminated with couple of lights with soft blue hue to them, giving the room a tad calmer, almost serene feel to it. Sans could feel his soul beating faster as he approached a large table with notes and science equipment scattered all over it. Among them was a large mixing apparatus with a small vial of clear liquid on it that had to be the cure. What made recognizing the cure even more easy was the fact that Alphys had put a label on the vial that said “Frisk's cure.”

 _That lizard really is an idiot..._.Sans scoffed in his mind as he marched over to the table and pulled out the vial of poison that was identical with the cure.

No one would be able to see the difference unless tests were run on the sample, and he knew Alphys would be too naive and trusting to something as cruel as this to even cross her mind. No, someone sneaking in and switching the cure with the poison would not be plausible to her, not with guards at both entrances.

Sans stared the vial of poison with empty look in his pitch black eyes, the grin on his face wider than ever before.

"I'm sorry Frisk, but this is the only way I can protect you, the king and the monsters. I will take care of you, I promise. You are my little human," the skeleton in blue jacket whispered as he took the cure and emptied it into a sink. He then replaced the vial with the poison one that would wait there for Frisk to drink it. "You belong here with us, not up there in the world that will only hurt you."

It had been done and none had the right to judge him for this. Not the king, Undyne, Alphys, Papyrus or.....”

The short skeleton froze when he felt a familiar presence behind him. It was a faint one,probably because the person tried their best to hide their presence, but he could recognize that presence anywhere, no matter how weak.

Silence filled the room and all the skeleton could think of was, _so it had to come to this?_ He knew he'd have to deal with him, to kill his old teacher.

 

"I know you are there Gaster, what do you want?" Sans said quietly and didn't turn to face his old teacher. He knew very well that he couldn't let the old royal scientist leave and tell Alphys what he had done. Gaster had cast his lot in with the lizard which meant he worked against him. He had feared this moment from the very moment WD. Gaster had appeared to him in his own living room, trying to take Frisk away.

Sans' left eye started to glow blue and he finally looked over his shoulder to see a tall and dark figure standing some distance behind him. The phantom's form was faint but the skeleton could see him. “Show yourself properly.”

Much to Sans' surprise, the previous Royal Scientist materialized into the room and stared at him with his pitch black eyes that were filled with sadness.

 

"Don't do this Sans....discard that poison, please," Gaster said almost mournfully, having seen his old student switch the cure with the vile liquid. "Why do you want to hurt the child like this? Frisk has done nothing to deserve this and you know it."

Sans turned around to face Gaster fully now, the look in his eyes unhinged and the grin more malicious and hollow than ever before.

"You talk to me about what I should do when you don't understand anything? None of you have any shred of idea what that child might do," he whispered and took few steps closer to Gaster, having no intentions of letting the miserable phantom prevent him from getting what he wanted.

_**Frisk is mine.** _

"I don't want to hurt Frisk, anything but that...but I have to. I have no other choice in this Gaster. This is the only proper way to protect both us and Frisk!" the skeleton yelled at Gaster who stared at him with disappointed and sad look in his eyes.

The previous royal scientist shook his head slightly, refusing to listen to any of Sans' poor excuses.

"Sans, do you honestly believe that? That the only way for you to help and protect Frisk is by ruining their health completely and causing them pain? We both know what that poison does once the threshold is passed," Gaster asked, trying to get the unhinged skeleton to realize just what he was about to do. “You do know what that child will experience if they drink that vial. Do you really desire that? If you care about Frisk, would you really want them to writhe on the floor in pain and coughing blood without any idea why? That child will be crying for their parents and that is something you can't fill.”

Sans was seething and he wanted to send Gaster to oblivion where he rightfully belonged.

_I'm all Frisk will need and want. It will be alright. The human won't need their parents._

"Don't you dare doubt my love for Frisk," Sans snarled. “This gives me no pleasure and I don't want them to be in pain. But there is no other way. Frisk will kill the king and leave if I don't' do this,” the skeleton continued reasoning, but all he got from Gaster was a bleak stare..

"Speak truthfully to me, Sans. Do you honestly believe that child would kill the king, that they'd actually want to hurt anyone? I know about Frisk's determination and even if they could try endless times to defeat the king, I just can't see that child killing anyone. Why is it so impossible for you to fathom the idea that Frisk doesn't want anything bad to happen, that they'd stay with us if we only explained the facts."  
"Because Frisk is a human...maybe for a year or two they are content with living among monsters, but eventually this small world will start to bore them and they want to return up there to be with other humans...and then, .they can just kill the king and cross the barrier without a second thought, knowing there are no consequences for their actions because we can't follow!" Sans almost yelled, starting to lose his temper. "If I don't do this, one day, I will definitely lose Frisk and I absolutely refuse to let that happen."

"Sans, that child does not belong to you, no matter how much you convince yourself otherwise," Gaster whispered quietly and took few steps closer. “Even if they can't return to their family, you clearly aren't fit to take care of anyone. Not after everything you've done.”

The eerie and malicious glow in Sans' left eye grew more intense each passing second, showing just how unhinged he had become.

"I've taken care of the human and showed them kindness! No one else has the guts or interest to look after them. Frisk is mine, mine to take care of and protect, and I will not let anyone take them from me," Sans growled, hating Gaster almost as much as Alphys. How could the two most intelligent monsters be so blind?! "Frisk needs me! I am an adult and I know what is best for them! It is my responsibility to protect Frisk."

Gaster scoffed and shook his head once more. His expression had become cold.

“You are an adult acting like a selfish child, wanting something at the expense of others,” Gaster scolded his old pupil. "You need Frisk more than they do you. You are obsessed and intoxicated with the power controlling Frisk gives you, nothing more," Gaster snapped at him, **scolding** him. “Frisk can't fill that empty soul of yours. You just enjoy taking care of a defenseless child and abusing the trust they place in you. Sans, you clearly aren't fit to take care of anyone.”

"Yes they will, they have already,” Sans whispered quietly, knowing that having Frisk would make him happy. He'd always be needed. “I will make that kid's soul will never be able to cross the barrier even with a help of a monster soul, only then we will be safe! This is the only way."

“Do you even hear what you are saying?” Gaster asked and let out a long, drawn out sigh when he understood that Sans was far too gone to be reasoned with anymore. Sans been blinded to all the other options and possibilities long time ago.

"That damn poison, I wish I had never created it. It is my greatest regret in my life time. My sin," the phantom whispered sadly. “I should have destroyed the formula the moment I abandoned the project.”

Sans stared at him with hollow look in his eyes. He felt nothing but cold hatred towards Gaster.

_**Kill him...or you'll never be happy. You'll be contemned to live a life more miserable than Gaster's existence. You don't want that, do you? To be all alone.** _

"I guess you should have," Sans agreed, having no problem using the vile poison to destroy your health completely if it meant that you could never leave him. "But your regrets are none of my concern, Gaster."

W.D Gaster stared at Sans with creepy yet determined look on his distorted face.

"I will atone for my sins no matter what. I will not let you use my horrible creation anymore," the phantom stated quietly, wanting to put an end to Sans' destructive path of selfishness. "Nor will I let you hurt Frisk anymore or your friends. You've done enough damage already."

Gaster started to walk towards him, clearly intending to just throw the poison away and wait for Alphys to arrive to tell her what had occurred.

“Go now Sans and maybe I let you remain as friends with Frisk. Last thing I want is for the human to die from broken heart caused by learning about your betrayal,” the ghostly royal scientist stated firmly. “From now on I will watch Frisk and protect them....that is my atonement. I will be their protector and guardian.”

Those last words made something in Sans' dark mind snap and had he had any blood, it would have reached its boiling point.

_Frisk's guardian and protector? Gaster dares to take my place? He dares to even think about it?! No one, absolutely no one will take Frisk from me._

_**End.It.Now. Kill him! Do you honestly think that walking pile of misery would keep it secret? Frisk, your brother and every one will hate you, despise you....you'll be all alone for eternity. No one will love you or even trust you. You'll be filth to everyone. Do you really want that?** _

 

It was almost laughable how naive Gaster was, that despite everything Sans had done, he actually believed that his old pupil wasn't ready to kill in order to achieve his goals. He was gravely mistaken. Gaster couldn't even comprehend how twisted and distorted Sans soul had become by his possessive need.

 

The old royal scientist who had been slowly approaching the mixing apparatus stopped dead when he saw a sudden murderous gleam in his student's glowing eyes He had never seen Sans like this. He was an embodiment of hatred and malice. Sans grinned at Gaster with a mocking and demeaning look in his eyes.

“You know Gaster, I think I will free you of your sins now,” Sans whispered quietly and raised his right hand to summon a single long bone spike behind Gaster. The royal scientist was too shocked to even turn to look at it, let alone dodge the incoming attack.

The short skeleton's words had caught caught Gaster completely off guard and he was unable to take his eyes off Sans whose grin was truly frightening to behold.

Silence filled the room, but it was cruelly ended by Sans whose sharp snap of fingers echoed in the air. The bone spear flew at Gaster with an immense speed, like a lance, sinking into the royal scientist's back with a satisfying crunching sound.

Sans felt odd sense of calmness and satisfaction wash over him when he saw the bone spear sinking into Gaster's dark form, impaling his old teacher so that the sharp tip stuck out of his chest in rather grotesque manner.

Silence fell over the room once more, but was slowly chased away by a sickening dripping sound. Trails of black blood ran on the bone spike sticking out of Gaster's chest and the droplets of viscous liquid started to drip down from the tip, hitting the floor one after another..

To Sans, it was a beautiful sound.

The poor phantom's eyes widened in terror and all he could do was stand there in shock, his eyes fixated on the white bone lance sticking out of his chest. In his shocked state, Gaster's mind didn't even register the pain.

The previous Royal Scientist blinked and lifted his gaze slightly when he heard Sans take few steps towards him. The older brother's left eye was blazing with ghostly light now and the grin on his face was truly murderous and insane.

"Atone for your sins? Don't make me laugh, Gaster. What's the point of you atoning for anything when there is no one to forgive you? You miserable old ghost....” he practically snarled.

Gaster staggered forwards, forcing himself to keep going so that he could prevent Sans from destroying your life more than he already had. The poor monster tried still his breathing, but it only resulted in him coughing black tar like blood onto the floor, making Sans _**almost**_ feel bad for his old teacher.

 _I shouldn't waste any more time with this than neccessary...the longer Alphys waits the worse it will look,_ Sans scoffed in his mind as he eyed Gaster with disgust, yet he couldn't end it just yet, not before his old teacher had suffered for his actions against him..

The loud snapping sound of Sans' fingers echoed in the room once more and another spike impaled his Gaster's wretched form, yet it still was not enough to end the phantom who was empowered by determination, his only goal to save you. He had created the poison and it was his duty to erase it from the world. He had never used it and was determined not to let Sans either.

 

The skeleton in blue jacket stared at Gaster with an expression of pure disbelief on his face. Both of his attacks should have been lethal, but apparently the phantom's determination was quite formidable, yet Sans knew his will was stronger. He hook his head, it was time to end this.

 

“Oh gimme a break and just die already! Frisk will be happy with me and Papyrus. They won't need anyone else,” Sans hissed and snapped his fingers one last time. “I made a promise and I always keep them.”

He watched with sick satisfaction how Gaster was pierced by a flurry bones from multiple directions, making him look like a pincushion, even if the pins were bone spikes that had impaled him completely.

Sans had poured all his hatred for Gaster into that killing blow and stared with unhinged grin on his face when the monster's steps faltered. He swayed gently from side to side before finally falling onto the floor.

Gaster's form lost its shape and just spread on the floor like some viscous liquid, face and hand still visible.

 

“Go to the void where you should have gone ages ago," Sans stated coldly as he walked slowly over to his old teacher, towering over him only to find Gaster still miraculously struggling to hold on to his miserable life that was quickly fading away. Even though he had been contemned to this pathetic existence and was already half dead, he still refused to give up.

 

It was almost admirable how Gaster wasn't paying a shred of attention to Sans who intended to kill him and instead was using last of his strength to crawl and reach towards the lab table and the poison so that he could take it to the void with him. It was truly pathetic and miserable sight and the futility of it made Sans want to end this farce. What was the point of taking the poison when he could just make more? Nothing would stop him from saving his people and Frisk's life.

 

"Why do you cling to your miserable existence Gaster?” Sans muttered quietly and scratched the back of his head, but Gaster ignored him, refusing to grace the insane skeleton with even an ounce of attention. “Why can't you die with at least some dignity?" Sans continued venomously and summoned one last bone spike to end the old wretch's life when his old teacher refused to listen and merely continued his pitiable mission. Some people just didn't know when to quit.

The skeleton in blue jacket watched emotionless how Gaster's body just faded into dust, leaving only the white skull behind. Sans' soul was empty and he barely felt anything as he pressed his foot against Gaster's skull, applying pressure until it cracked underneath the pressure and turned into dust as well.

 _Good bye Gaster, I hope I will never have to look upon your miserable form ever again_ , Sans thought and just stood there for a moment, trying to wrap his mind around what had happened. With Gaster out of the way, no one would know what he had done. Alphys' and more importantly, your future had been set in stone.

The dust scattered and faded away despite the lack of even the slightest of breeze.

Without saying a word to his dead teacher, Sans walked over to the door and exited the mixing laboratory. He was never going to see Gaster again.

 _ **Congratulations Sans, you've achieved your happiness**_ , _**Frisk is now all yours. Isn't that just wonderful? They are yours to love and take care of,**_ the malicious and happy voice inside his mind whispered, but he was no longer sure if it was someone else or his own thoughts. _**You can take care of Frisk and the child will have no one else to turn to?**_ He was feeling happy, truly happy now.

Sans could barely contain himself. Soon he would have erased every obstacle in his way. _**Just imagine it, Sans, Frisk looking at you with scared expression, filled with devotion to you and only you. You are their whole world. They can never leave you even if they want to because no one will want to have a burden.**_

He had done the right thing and was going to be a big brother to the little human and watch them grow up...yet unlike Papyrus, they'd always need him. This feeling of victory, it was pure euphoria.

 _It is just a moment of discomfort for Frisk and then everyone can live their lives happily, no one will get hurt and I can take care of them. It is best for my little buddy. Frisk won't need to worry about a thing anymore,_ Sans reasoned as he moved to the door behind which you were sleeping and dreaming restless dreams of your parents, home and loved ones.

 

Sans hesitated for few seconds since the chance of getting caught was high, but in the end his selfishness took over and he teleported inside the room to stand in the darkest corner to watch your sleep for a moment to alleviate the painful longing. He hadn't seen you for few days and it hurt his soul that he couldn't just swoop you into his arms and give you a tight hug.

When the short skeleton saw that you were in deep slumber, he moved closer and knelt down by your side to caress your head in gentle and loving manner. Sans' touch felt cool to you, but it wasn't uncomfortable nor did it stir you from your restless sleep. If anything, it felt soothing and reminded you of your parents' comforting touch.

"I'm sorry Frisk..." _**no you are not, you never were,**_ "I'm sorry you will have to experience a moment of fear and discomfort....and I'm sorry I can't be here right away to comfort you," the short skeleton whispered with sad look in his eyes as he caressed and felt your soft hair. "I know it is scary and that you will be afraid and sad for a while, but I will take good care of you and things will eventually turn out ok. The underground will become your new home," Sans continued and a small, gentle smile formed on Sans' face, void of any of the maliciousness he had showed Gaster.

“I will fulfill my promise to an old friend,” Sans muttered, recalling the promise he had made to that strange lady on the other side of the door.

“You'll be happy with me, I promise. You won't have a care in the world. I'll protect you from everyone and chase away your fears, ” Sans continued and his expression turned almost scared when he thought of the possibility of ending up all alone. “I...I just can't let you leave me, ok? I need my little human pal.”

However, Sans' expression turned cold the moment he heard you whisper "Mom, dad..." in your sleep, clearly yearning to return to the upside world. His eyes were pitch black and Sans grit his teeth. "I'm coming home, all of my friends help me. Sans...Papyrus...Alphys...”

"No you are not. They don't want you, Frisk....they don't deserve you," Sans whispered, seething in rage, "if they really wanted to find you, they would have searched every inch of the mount Ebott and found their way down here....no, you belong here with us, with me. I love you more than anyone else," the clearly unhinged skeleton almost purred as he pet your sleeping form. “I won't let you return up there....I won't let them have you back.”

It wasn't about protecting the king anymore, or that promise, hadn't been for while. He simply wanted to keep you and prevent you from ever leaving.

You whimper quietly and mumble something Sans can't quite make out but it is clear that you dream of your home and the skeleton refused to listen to any of it.

"You are my little buddy, you were mine to protect the moment I saw you all alone and scared in that dark forest," Sans stated, his ever widening grin making him look truly insane. “I'm going to keep you warm, feed you and love you unconditionally,” he continued darkly, barely able to contain his excitement. “Owning you is the only wish I have in this world, Frisk.”

Soon all of this would be over and you could stay down here with no worry or care in a world. Sure, your health would have deteriorated permanently, but it wouldn't matter. Things were going to be alright since you'd have a home, friends and someone to look after you. “You are just a foolish child, I know what is best for you.”

Sans rested his head onto the bed to watch your sleep more close for a moment.

“You'll build a new home here. You are young, Frisk and in time you'll forget all about your old family,” Sans said quietly and tucked you in better so that the thick blanket would keep you warm and comfortable until the time came. “At times I wish you were an orphan so that you wouldn't pine after your parents.

 

As he pet you, the older skeleton brother almost felt bad about what he was going to do, not because you'd never be able to have a healthy, normal life, but because he wouldn't be there right away to comfort you. Yet it was a necessary evil you and he would have to endure.

“I'm sorry I can't be here with you when you get ill, I really am...but after that, you'll never need another dose of poison again.”

 

Hearing the skeleton talk to you made you stir from your restless slumber, however, the moment you opened your eyes, Sans was gone, yet you could be sure you had heard his voice.

"Sans?" you ask weakly and cough a couple of times, but you were feeling better already. "Oh was I dreaming?" you wonder out loud and roll onto you back to stare at the ceiling even though it was too dark to see anything.

"I'm going to miss him when I get better and leave. I really hope my parents will believe this crazy tale...they must be worried sick."

 

Sans was seething with rage when he materialized back inside his room. As he stomped around, grabbing some of Frisk's items, he tried to get his expression back to neutral readings with very poor results. The corner of his mouth and eye were twitching really badly, but finally he managed to get his goofy and friendly mask back on.

 _Why am I not enough?_ He had wished from the bottom of his heart that Frisk would love him enough to stay willingly, but no matter what he did...he wasn't enough. He was so sick of having the child clinging and pining after their family.

Well, it wouldn't last for long...once Frisk had drunk the poison, they would never leave the underground world. The kid wouldn't dare to try defeating Asgore without determination, not that killing him would help. Their soul would be too weak to cross even with help from a monster soul. It would simply be impossible to leave as long as the barrier existed.

The short skeleton took a deep breath and calmed himself down when he left his room, slamming the door quite loudly.

He descended the stairs and headed outside where Alphys was waiting for him with his brother and some of the villagers, chatting idly about Mettaton's latest episode.

"Heh, sorry for taking so long, I couldn't find the kid's favorite sweater anywhere;" Sans lied as he walked to Alphys who eyed him a bit warily. Sans no longer cared about what she thought of him...her fate was sealed.

The two of them moved away from the crowd so that they wouldn't hear their conversation.

"Thanks...you do know I can't let Frisk stay with you anymore? I just can't risk it," Alphys asked a bit mournfully since she couldn't trust Sans anymore.

The skeleton's grin only widened as he stared at Alphys with a demeaning and somewhat hollow look in his eyes, but thankfully it went unnoticed by the royal scientist.

"And who will take care of the child, hmm? Asgore? He can't even look at the child! Or maybe you Alphys? But that can't be since we both know how abysmal job you do with the amalgamates. Are you going to throw Frisk down there to join them?”

His words clearly hurt the woman because she averted her gaze and looked ashamed, yet surprisingly she stayed determined.

"I'm sorry Sans, I will find someone or few people who can circle the responsibility until Frisk is old enough to take care of themselves. I just...can't trust you anymore, not in this matter. I don't know what is wrong with you, but promise me that you won't try poisoning Frisk again," Alphys pleaded.

Sans wanted to just strangle and kill the stupid lizard and feel her turn to dust just like Gaster had. Once both of the royal scientist were gone, he'd finally be safe. Oh how Alphys was going to suffer.

 

"I understand that Frisk can't stay with me anymore," the skeleton said with a fake smile and Alphys nodded, looking somewhat relieved. “And I've learned my lesson as well, if someone is going to poison the human, it is going to be **someone else.** I did something very drastic and it won't happen again...all I want is to stay friends with Frisk”

Alphys actually smiled, believing every word the short stout skeleton had fed to her.

"I'm sorry Sans, I really am...I know you had the child's best interest in your mind, but even though your intentions were good, your actions were not any less wrong."

Sans watched Alphys turn around and sat down on a step of the porch to watch her leave. Seeing the short lizard struggle through the heavy layer of snow was almost funny. She was in such a hurry to cure you.

He really wished he could be there with Frisk when they drank the poison, but this way he would be freed from any suspicion and blame. He had to stay in Snowdin in order for this to work.

A small creepy smile formed on the skeleton's face as he stared at the scientist's receding back, knowing that she was going to wish she was dead.

“See you soon Frisk.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only 1 or 2 chapters left! Yeyyyy! I'm so slow writing this story but I am determined to see this through along with Abandoned.


End file.
